


To Burn the Moon

by yukkanhei



Category: NCT (Band), 威神V | WayV
Genre: Established Nomin, Gang Leader Taeil, Genre appropiate violence, Huang Renjun is angery, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jaehyun is a hacker, Johnny is a shady dork, M/M, Mark Lee is a shy boyo, Mentions of Sex, Neo Central City, Shady Business, Troublemaker Haechan, Xiao Dejun is too idealistic, Yuta is a lawyer, established kunten, established side pairings, everyone is here tbh, mentions of gambling, past renhyuck, will get spicy yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkanhei/pseuds/yukkanhei
Summary: Life in Neo Central City is usually peaceful thanks to the ruling powers of its undergound circles.Enter Lee Donghyuck, fresh from a scandal and not content to lead a quiet life, especially not after setting eyes on Central gang leader Moon Taeil.Neo Central may continue to thrive or it might burn to the ground. Either way, things will never be the same.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 54
Kudos: 168





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaelamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/gifts).



> inspired by NCT127's Neo Zone album, because they wore jackets with different letters and suddenly they were in separate gangs lol  
> this was supposed to be a drabble...now we here lol send help ;;;
> 
> many thanks to the great amaelamin for her support, shrieks and keysmashes mean a lot <3
> 
> aaanyway, LETSGETIT!!

Johnny stared blearily at his phone screen, the last words of the disconnected call barely registering in his sleep deprived mind. What time was it again? He gazed at the sheer curtains over the window, the darkness of the early morning greeting him. He felt a little lost. Johnny blinked then blinked again, suddenly remembering something, looking over his shoulder at the empty space in the bed he sat on.

Ah yes, of course he had woken up alone, his lover long gone from the hotel room, no trace of his presence left save for the faint lingering scent of his cologne on Johnny's body. He bit back a pout. Right. That's how it was supposed to be, what they had agreed...

Johnny let himself fall back onto the mattress, recognizing the feeling of his brain catching up with him -demanding his morning coffee- and he groaned onto his pillow, throwing his phone to the side. Now he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, goddammit. He rolled off the bed, unbothered by his nakedness, debating on whether to take a shower or go home.

Well, he had paid for the room anyway, and he was awake so he better start his day now. 

As he let the warm spray of water wash away the last remains of his sleep, he started going through what he remembered of the phone call that had woken him up.

One of his previous clients, a popular B-list model from the 90's now turned actress, had called at 4 fuck in the morning saying her son required of his immediate assistance. The money had already been transferred and the boy sent on his way, and given his confusion -because it was so fucking early!- Johnny was trying to remember if the kid was arriving today. Had she said 10 am? 

***

Johnny checked his phone, tsked, then shoved it back into his pocket. He hated waiting. 

Turns out, the kid was actually arriving tonight at 10pm. So now here he was back in his office after waiting at the airport like an imbecile for a full hour, waiting **again** for the one man that insisted on making his life difficult. But that man also kept his pockets lined so to speak, so he couldn't really complain.

A knock on the door alerted him, and he stopped spinning in his chair. 

"Yes?"

His secretary poked her head inside, "Mr Suh, your noon appointment is here."

"Yeah, send him in. Thank you, Soji."

The door opened wide and in came a man in black slacks and a loose button up shirt, half undone to show a toned chest and an array of golden chains. Slender, not very tall, but he had a strong gaze and an even heavier glare, and he wore his long platinum hair loose and wild around his face, like the mane of an albino lion.

Johnny smiled tightly through his disappointment, focusing instead on the couple of folders under his visitor's arms.

"Yuta, my favorite paralegal."

"Suh, my least favorite money grubber," Yuta replied with a smirk.

Johnny put his hands over his heart, "Oh you wound me!" He waved at the chairs in front of his desk, "Sit sit, I wasn't expecting **you** today, but you brought me presents. What poor bastard did you guys swindle this time?"

Yuta's smirk turned into a sneer, "They're anything but poor," he said as he placed the documents for Johnny to see.

"Yet." Johnny flipped through the pages, cursing under his breath. These rich motherfuckers he called clients kept gambling big, disguising their losses as charity donations through Yuta's paperwork magic. He made a mental note to drop some of these names, as they would soon be unable to afford his services if they kept going like that. Johnny sighed and leaned back in his chair, tossing the folders into one of his drawers. "Thank you, Yuta. I'll keep these for now. Mrs. Lim is not going to be happy when I tell her she can't take her pool boy to Bali for the weekend anymore."

Yuta snorted and stood to his feet. Johnny followed, extending his hand as farewell. As soon as they touched, Johnny yanked Yuta towards him over the desk, holding his hand in a tight grip, their faces inches apart.

"I was told your boss was coming, _Lion_. Not you. I hate being lied to." Johnny said, all traces of his nonchalance gone.

"He was busy being an outstanding citizen, Suh. Unlike some." Yuta spat, his glare out in full force. Johnny let go and sat back down, rolling his eyes.

"Ah yes, Moon Taeil, patron saint of Central City. When is this community center due to be built? Will it also have a gambling den, like the rest of his businesses?"

"If your clients request it, yeah." Yuta combed his long hair back behind his ears, looking at Johnny with suddenly amused big eyes. Johnny resisted the urge to sigh. _Now what?_

"By the way," Yuta said, walking towards the exit, "Taeyong would like to kindly request for you to drop the charges against him. The restaurant has agreed to release the CCTV videos of that night." He tossed a small envelope, Johnny scrambling to catch it midair.

As he opened it, Johnny stiffened in his seat. Screenshots of yet another of his clients rushing towards an unsuspecting Taeyong. The crazy son of a bitch had dared to attack Central's Mad Dog? Fuck. No wonder his face had been punched in like that.

"I'll...talk it over with my client."

"Do convince him, or we'll claim self defense **and** press charges against him instead. I doubt he's got enough money left to deal with us."

Yuta winked then closed the door behind him, and Johnny counted to 30 before releasing an exasperated growl. He fished his phone from his jacket, angrily swiping through the contact list until he found the one he needed. His secretary could have done it for him but she didn't deserve his foul humor. It wasn't her fault that today all their clients were being more idiotic than usual. Johnny breathed in, trying to disguise his temper.

The call connected and Johnny prepared his sweetest, most condescending tone.

"Ah, Mr. Song, I apologize for the sudden call, I know you're convalescent at home, but we need to talk over your case. Turns out new details have come to light. Yes, regarding your situation at the restaurant two blocks away from the arcade. When were you going to tell me it was you who tried to assault Lee Taeyong and not the other way around?" Johnny seethed when all he got for an answer was blubbering excuses, nearly crushing his phone to his ear.

"You were caught on tape, Mr. Song. Brandishing that chair over your head--- ah, is that so? Well, that might cost us some more, the CCTV data is being safeguarded at the police station and you know their favors are _expensive--_...I see, well, there's nothing we can do then. Shall we drop it? That's an excellent choice, sir. I'll send you an invoice. Oh! We can instead recommend you an excellent plastic surgeon for your broken cheek and nose--" Johnny blinked at his phone when the call ended abruptly. _Rude._ He was going to charge him extra just for that.

He stood up, walking towards the big window that looked over the city, the clutter of downtown's haphazardly planned streets and mismatched old buildings contrasting with the neat lines of carefully laid avenues and shimmering high rises in the northern side, **his** side. To his left, the busy docks and sparkly sea were visible somewhere in the distance.

It was just another normal day in Central City.

***

"You must be Lee Donghyuck," Johnny said warily, trying his best to not burst out laughing in a fit of nervousness under the scrutiny of his recently arrived uh **guest**. The boy was older than he had thought, probably around 20, and was wearing a black shirt with a skull pattern and matching skinny jeans that showed off a shapely body. He gave off edgy fashionista vibes, but it was his stare that made Johnny so nervous, because he recognized what laid behind the seemingly innocent big round eyes. Trouble. 

"And you must be my mom's friend." Donghyuck drawled, his voice smooth with a tinge of honey, sticky sticky honey, that let Johnny know the boy was used to playing these tricks.

Johnny cleared his throat, and adjusted his coat, "Acquaintance. I'm your mother's acquaintance."

"Whatever." Donghyuck rolled his eyes, the gesture flirty and somewhat endearing. 

"Hyuck, stop it," a hoarse voice whispered, and that's when Johnny caught sight of a young man hovering behind Donghyuck.

"Excuse me, who are you again?"

"Oh, hi Mr Suh it's a pleasure to meet you sir, I'm Mark Lee, Donghyuck's older brother...sir."

" _Half-_ brother," Donghyuck muttered, and Johnny frowned. That was definitely not in the plan.

"You weren't in the contract."

Mark's eyes bulged behind his round glasses, panic beginning to set in them as a tiny smirk bloomed on his brother's face.

"S-sir, I can earn my keep. I brought my CV, I'm a business major, I can help. I used to help my dad. Would you happen to need an assistant--" Johnny shook his head, "an intern? I can do errands, anything sir, I--"

"It's fine," Johnny was tired of sighing today, wait-- "Your dad?"

Johnny eyed the brothers, things clicking in place. He had been but a child when the scandal broke about Vice-President Lee having an affair with a model that resulted in a love child, all this while the wife was pregnant with the marriage's second son. Johnny had read about it a couple of years back as he started his _business_ , when said model -Donghyuck's mother- contacted him to fix a little hiccup of hers involving illegal possession and disturbing the peace. Looked like the apple didn't fall far from the tree. 

Johnny narrowed his eyes at Mark, "Hmmm...and what did **you** do?"

Mark blushed to his roots and Donghyuck cackled.

"Nothing sir! I swear!"

"He's the goody-two-shoes of the family, _Mr Suh,_ he just wanted an adventure."

"I came to look out for you!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Canada boy." Donghyuck replied.

Johnny turned around, beckoning the boys to follow him. "Alright kids, let's go. Where's the third one?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder, not missing the shared look between the siblings.

"Not coming," both replied in unison, their voice so low Johnny couldn't distinguish who was who.

The drive to his house was as awkward as expected. Donghyuck had pushed his brother out of the way and sat in front next to Johnny, who tried his best to ignore Donghyuck's pointed stares until the boy got tired of being ignored and chose to ignore him instead by wearing his airpods. Mark was practically an angel, the only occasions when he disturbed his peace was when he got too excited with the music and started loudly rapping and belting notes he couldn't reach. 

Johnny had a full headache by the time he got home and was ready to just let the boys go wild in his property and lock himself in his rooms until the next day. But duty called, and he had things to do. 

"Welcome to my humble abod--"

"Oh sweet, your pool is bigger than my mom's!" Donghyuck interrupted, dropping his Balenciaga backpack as if it was nothing more than a potato sack. Johnny suppressed his urge to nag, stomping towards his guest and slamming the terrace door shut before he could escape. He whirled the little guy around to face him, feeling proud of himself for the tiny spark of fear he caught in Donghyuck's eyes, who now wore only his undershirt, jeans and half a sock as he was getting ready to jump in the water.

"Alright, here's the thing. My house, my rules. No booze, no girls or boys or both, no blow. I'm not your babysitter, nor your employee. If anything, I'm your legal representative and you will do everything I say or you'll be thrown out, got it?"

Donghyuck nodded and Mark agreed behind them in a small voice. Johnny turned to look at him.

"That wasn't for you but if the shoe fits...anyway, come sit in my office, there's some papers both of you need to sign. Oh and Mark, you're hired, whatever. We leave tomorrow at 8 sharp. Bring your CV so we can drop it at the HR department, and dress smart. The hoodie needs to go. No sneakers. Your glasses can stay. Now, follow me. I'll show you to your rooms."

***

Johnny woke up startled, smacking away whatever it was that had crawled up on him. He blinked rapidly, his heartbeat steadying as he began to recognize the slender shape of Donghyuck's legs hanging from the side of the bed, a broken moan rising from the floor.

"Donghyuck? How the fuck did you get in here?"

He got a grunt for all reply, and he suddenly remembered paragraphs C and E of the contract he had given hours prior where it stated that both guys under his wing should remain in perfect health. That meant definitely no broken skulls for being thrown off a bed, and that explanation would definitely not look good in the health insurance report.

Johnny cursed as he leaned over the mattress to help the boy to his feet, but nearly got the wind knocked out as Donghyuck suddenly jumped him, straddling him in a very compromising position.

"Donghyuck, what-"

"Call me Hyuck. Or baby, whatever you like best, I'm not choosy."

Johnny's big hand pushed Hyuck's face away from his neck. "Not happening. You're a client, now get off my lap."

"I'm not your client, my mother is."

"You signed the contract. Lesson 1, read the fine print. Always."

Donghyuck let go with an offended pout. "Why are you resisting? No one has ever--" 

"There's a first for everyone."

"Fuck you."

Johnny's smirked, "You wish."

"I thought old men like you liked young pretty things like me, I'm disappointed in your bad taste." He crossed his arms and turned his head away, a soft embarrassed blush still visible under his tanned skin.

"Hey, for your information, I'm just 5 or so years older than you." Johnny took advantage of Hyuck's inattention and flipped them both over, hovering over the boy. "And I have excellent taste." He murmured low over Donghyuck's ear, relishing on the flustered expression he found there before standing up and walking towards his door.

"Now get out."

  
  


***

  
  


"Hyung, can I ask you a question?"

Johnny eyed his contractor, a Chinese guy he had met when he frequented the docks. Sicheng was his name. His crew worked fast and clean, but charged a leg and arm for any job, even if it was just plastering walls.

"No, but you will ask anyway."

Sicheng cocked his head to the side, trying to hide the embarrassed blush on his cheeks. But he asked anyway, indeed.

"Why are you adding a second room to your pool cottage? You have more than three unused bedrooms in the main house."

Johnny crossed his arms as he turned to look at the small group of workers carrying wood beams and drywall panels across his lawn.

"For the sake of my mental peace," Johnny replied, patting Sicheng's shoulder and turning back towards the house.

Once inside the privacy of his room, Johnny dug out his phone to check for messages. His secretary had sent a brief report about Mark's performance in the office, and by this it meant he had received a smiley face and a thumbs up emoticon. As for Donghyuck's whereabouts, Johnny had dropped him off at one of the luxury malls with the pretext of letting him become familiar with the neighborhood and indulge in shopping for whatever shit he might need for his _new_ life. In reality, Johnny wanted to enjoy the quiet one last time while wallowing in regret for accepting the little sunkissed temptation in his home. Bless the happy accident that had sent the Lee siblings coincidentally at the beginning of the Fall semester, at least he wouldn't have them at home during school hours.

Speaking of temptation… Johnny dialed a number he had recently memorized, due to the amount of times he had erased it from his phone.

_"Miss me already, hyung?"_

Johnny closed his eyes, laying back in his bed, smiling at the familiar deep voice, "You know I do, Jaehyun."

_"Mmm, yet you never call from this number. This is business related isn't it?"_

"You know me so well," he said, smile still in place. 

_"Intimately, some might say. Is this about the little debauchee you paraded around town this morning?"_

Johnny sat back up on the mattress, feeling like a deer caught in headlights. He couldn't help the quick sweep his eyes did of his rooms. No, impossible! He had an excellent security system, he paid the big bucks to the best anti-surveillance company in the city--

"Are you spying on me, Jung Jaehyun?"

_"Aren't I always, hyung?"_

"...was it the mall camera system?"

_"Traffic cams."_

"Dammit, stop tapping into the government's network! And tell your boss to leave me alone. The debt has long been paid."

_"Oh, we know. But he's still mad you were able to find that loophole in the case. He had to return half our hard earned money."_

"You guys hacked into my clients accounts and bled them dry."

_"Because they lied about their profits."_

Johnny pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to control his annoyance. It wasn't actually Jaehyun's fault he had pissed off the so called hacker king of Central City. The man was just doing his job-- Johnny smirked at the thought that sprang on his mind.

"You're such a voyeur," he taunted, pleased by the sharp inhale he heard at the other side of the line.

_"T-That's your kink, not mine."_

Johnny laughed, amused at the imaginary vision of Jaehyun's ears turning beet red in embarrassment. Ah, how fast his mood could change when he talked to him… he caught himself slipping, and cleared his throat.

"Anyway, yes. It's about that boy. Looks like you already did some digging."

_"Youngest son of a Vice-president Lee. A spoiled troublemaker with a surprisingly clean record, except for one very recent event."_

"Yes yes," Johnny waved in the air as he paced around his room, checking the backyard work progress through the window. "Stole a car, drove under the influence then crashed said car into a luxury store. A mess."

_"Hmm. Well, wouldn't you know, his record only lists him as a witness."_

Johnny snapped his mouth shut. "Oh."

_"Did someone beat you to your job?"_

"Probably his father's connections."

There was an awkward pause.

_"Why did you contact me?"_

"For...this. I wasn't informed. Sorry for bothering you."

_"My pleasure. I'm still charging you."_

"You did that research on your own!" Johnny sputtered, affronted. Jaehyun's deep laughter sounded distant and metallic.

_"I'll give you a discount."_

"Jaehyun," Johnny gave into his baser instincts and whined into the phone. "When can I--"

_"I'll let you know, hyung."_

  
  
  



	2. Bright Parking Lots and Dark Alleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets a taste of public relations and wonders if Johnny is a squeaky clean as he seems. Meanwhile, Donhyuck tries to stay out of trouble but this time, trouble finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, it was going to be short update but then I kept writing and writing and then I went on a [tangent](https://twitter.com/YukKanhei/status/1243279404815523840) and BAM 7.2k lol  
> Hope you guys like :)

\---

_Two months later_

\---

Minhyung Mark Lee had everything set in his life from the moment he was born: the genes, the money, the connections.

He would have had the power too if it wasn't for his father's indiscretion exploding in the media for everyone to see when Mark was barely one year old. Mr Lee's meteorical and brilliant political career had crashed and burned to the ground when it was discovered he had been having an affair with a younger model. Normally, politicians and their extramarital affairs received nothing more than a slap on the wrist as a warning, but with Mark's father things had spiralled out of control when both his wife and his mistress showed signs of pregnancy. 

Yeah, it had been the end of Vice-President Lee's career in politics as his public acceptance rating went to hell.

But Mark didn't remember and he didn't care. He had been the winner of it all, if anyone asked, gaining two little brothers -Jeno and Donghyuck- with whom he played endless hours in their big back patio, until Donghyuck was taken away by his model mother, and then Mark and Jeno became...bored. They wilted, like little flowers away from the sun, because one thing the adults didn't seem to understand was that the brothers were meant to be together. They balanced and complemented each other. 

Mark had to be perfect for his father, _because_ of his father. The affair was a stain in their family's name that would **never** be completely forgotten, especially as long as Donghyuck existed, and Hyuck had the uncanny ability of reminding the world -and their father- how he very much existed with each and every one of his escapades. Any time Hyuck rebelled, their father became harsher, and that drove Hyuck to do crazier shit, and their father got even more pissed… it was a never ending cycle.

So Mark poured all his energy into being the best son, the best brother, the best student, the best _heir_ , so their father would focus on him and him alone. Mark was doing his utmost best to keep Donghyuck and Jeno away from their father's constant nagging, but lately it had become too heavy a burden. Jeno never complained and Donghyuck complained too much.

By the time Mark finished university, he began to want to leave. He was tired. He wanted to be free. He didn't even want his family's business, Jeno was better suited for it, because Jeno actually wanted to run the company. Mark wondered if what his little brother truly wanted was their father's attention... if so, then Mark had to remove himself from the narrative. He began planning to escape the country, run away, like a fugitive! 

And then Donghyuk got drunk with his friends and crashed a car. When Mark saw the wreck, he immediately knew it could have been worse. But he refused to think of _worse._

Inevitably, Hyuck was sent away to minimize the damage and as if illuminated by the sky, Mark saw his chance and followed. 

So here he was now, living in a stranger's pool cottage on the other side of the world, using his own savings to get himself by. Hyuck was being sent an allowance by his mother, but Mark was basically a runaway so he didn't have that privilege. Thank god he had had the foresight of opening a bank account unrelated to his father and their business, but he kind of missed his credit cards. Mark had had to learn how to economize and cut down on his expenses, because Johnny Suh was definitely not paying a cent from his pockets. It had not helped their situation that him and Hyuck had decided to buy a car for their needs almost immediately after arrival. Used, of course, though Donghyuck had thrown a spectacular tantrum.

They had adapted at their own pace, Mark reaching a sort of balance first. He knew Hyuck was having a hell time trying to get used to their cramped rooms and sharing everything with him, but he was safe and _behaving_ and **_alive_ **, and that was everything Mark needed. 

Working for Johnny Suh was exciting in the boring sense of the word. Handling paperwork and delivering it, taking notes, getting coffee for Johnny….all that was boring, but no one knew who Mark was, no one expected him to be perfect and Mark allowed himself to relax. Not a lot because he really needed the job but working in Johnny's office was fun, and he got paid stupidly high for basically being a glorified errand boy. Mark understood he would **never** ever have this salary anywhere else, not even at his father's company. Was being a public relations specialist truly that profitable? He doubted it.

But the most exciting part of his job was definitely Yuta Nakamoto.

Unconventionally flashy, Yuta Nakamoto was a lawyer a few years older than Mark, with blond wild hair and piercings all over his ears who wore garish suits that on someone else would have looked tacky, but on Yuta were truly fashionable. 

Their first encounter was nothing out of the ordinary. 

It would have been a typical business meeting if Mark hadn't walked into Johnny and Yuta staring at each other with murder in their eyes. And then Yuta had turned around and flashed him a kilowatt smile that had made Mark flush to the roots of his hair.

Few days after that, Johnny began leaving them alone during their appointments, lately skipping them all together. Mark had been reticent of dealing with the lawyer alone because what if he fucked up something important? But Johnny didn't seem to care.

"It's just papers Mark. Give them to him, get a receipt; receive his files, give your receipt, that's all," Johnny had told him once. "As long as you don't tell him who you truly are, you'll have it easy."

Mark hadn't asked why. Needless to say, Mark had already fucked up that part. It had not been exactly his fault, it was just that Yuta was very persuasive. That and the lawyer had cornered him by the 17th floor's vending machine one evening, Yuta's intense stare centimeters away from his face shutting down his thoughts. When Yuta had asked if he was the Minhyung Lee related to that one businessman Lee from Canada, he had all but nodded and Yuta had kissed him on the cheek as thanks, then left.

Yeah. Johnny had been right, because after that day, Mark's dealings with Yuta got a little bit harder to handle, thought Mark wasn't sure if it was because now Yuta knew about his family and could easily search up their...uh...scandalous history, or because Mark couldn't stop thinking about Yuta's lips on his cheek. Yuta had never brought up the subject again.

His crush had spiralled out of control soon after and only deepened the more he and Yuta saw each other.

Just last week, Mark had been sent downtown to Yuta's offices for the first time and had been helping the lawyer find some files when the blond man had reached for a high shelf and his shirt had ridden up. Mark had yet to be able to close his eyes without his treacherous mind conjuring up the vision of the sparkling barbell adorning Yuta's smooth navel. He had wanted to kiss it, worship that pale sliver of skin he had seen--- Mark had fucked himself so hard that night that Donghyuck had almost tore down their paper thin wall with his fists.

"Shut the fuck up, you perv! Get off when I'm not in the house for fucks sake!" Hyuck had yelled.

The elevator chimed its arrival to the 18th floor, snapping Mark out of his reveries. He checked his hair in the mirrored walls one last time and straightened his shirt's collar. He was looking okay, if he might say so. He hoped to impress. He hoped Yuta noticed!

He walked to Johnny's secretary desk.

"Hi Soji, um, Johnny is waiting for me."

"Oh my god, Mark Lee, are those blond streaks in your hair?" 

"Uhhh yeah! Looks cool, right?"

"Uhhh...I guess?"

Mark noticed the woman's reticence and began to doubt himself. Oh no. What if it didn't fit him? What if he actually looked ridiculous like Hyuck had said? Oh no. _Oh no oh no oh no-_ he needed to leave--

The door opened and out came Yuta, followed closely by a very bored looking Johnny, whose mouth promptly dropped open.

"What _the hell_ did you do to your hair?" Came Johnny's question, but Mark didn't immediately reply as he was distracted by Yuta's blinding smile of approval and said man's fingers reaching up to touch his hair. 

"Hey Markie, you look so cool! I told you so. Nice."

Johnny whipped his head around, " _Markie?"_

Yuta looked up, unapologetically and very not discreetly stroking one of Mark's ears before letting his hand down, "What?"

"You call my intern Markie?"

"What do you want me to call him then? Mr. Intern?"

"You've been calling him _Canada_ in our meetings-"

"Johnny hyung," Mark interrupted, his voice cracking a bit in his nervousness, "it's alright. Markie is fine. Some friends call me that." He had felt that caress all the way down into his pants, holyshit. _Please don't get a boner, please don't get a boner please don't get a-_

"So you're _friends_ now?' Johnny asked, his arms crossing over his chest as he stared them both down. At Yuta's eyebrow raise, Johnny smiled, all trace of his menacing aura gone. "Good! Now let's go. We're already late -no, Mark it's not your fault, the little bitch -oh pardon me, my client- suddenly decided he wanted to move his appointment an hour ahead."

Yuta let out a snort, "You're already late? Johnny Suh, I can't believe you."

"Those little peacocks must remember they need me not the other way around. If not for me, all their riches would have ended in _your_ pockets, Yuta."

Yuta narrowed his eyes and Mark felt all the danger behind his glare, even if it was directed to his boss and not him. It was electric and **beyond** attractive. Mark looked away, hoping his face wasn't as red as he felt it. Man, if only he knew how to hide his feelings better!

"We don't keep their problematic money, Suh. Unlike you." Yuta said, obviously annoyed. 

Johnny smirked at Mark, a mysterious glint behind it, "It's not always _problematic_."

Mark wondered not for the first time what the hell was Johnny's business actually involved in. He suspected there was something more than handling charity announcements and public image campaigns.

  
  
  


***

Johnny Suh was hiding something, Donghyuck was sure of it. He had been suspecting it from the moment of his arrival into the man's house.

Just this morning he had _accidentally_ caught a glimpse of a message with an address on Johnny's phone before the man hurriedly unplugged the device from the car's panel. It had happened during their drive to Donghyuck's stylist appointment, after Hyuck had begged Johnny to drop him off because Mark had taken their car keys with him that day, and Hyuck couldn't be late or miss his reservation.

Hyuck skipped his evening classes to go search for the address after he was done at the hair salon. It turned out to be on the downtown side of the city, a place Hyuck had never been before. The neighborhood was dirtier and had less style than the northern suburbs where he stayed, but there was something cute about the colorful houses pressed all together with their mismatched windows and crumbling facades. It was very _quaint._

And suspicious. 

Because Johnny was hiding something!

Donghyuck took his phone out and checked himself in the front camera. The blonde highlights had been his idea first, then Mark had gone and copied him, forcing him to change his original intent. In the end the blond tips on his hair looked great, truly suited the punk rebel outcast look he had been going for. Because that was how he felt: an outcast, thrown away by his own family, his own mother! That she still sent him money for his expenses was the least thing she could do to ease his suffering.

Donghyuck cursed at Johnny for his new boring life. 

The man had prohibited him hooking up, didn't even let him go out for drinks, yet Johnny himself was always out on expensive dinners and parties -sometimes taking Mark with him- while Hyuck rotted away inside that miserable cramped pool house he shared with his brother. He couldn't even use the pool for fucks sake! The walls of his room were so thin he could hear every sound Mark made on his side of the house, much to his chagrin. Donghyuck was sure he had never ever wanted to know how his eldest brother sounded moaning.

Hyuck sighed.

He had been looking around the neighborhood for about 20 minutes, disappointment quickly setting over him. He decided to take one last stroll at the little park he had seen before leaving, it was getting dark and he didn't want to get lost at night in an unknown place. 

Donghyuck turned around on a brightly lit alley, adorned with tiny little bushes and painted clouds on the walls. There had been nothing of interest in this place except for a group of people on a late picnic and the occasional jogger.

Then a man dressed in all black sporty attire suddenly appeared in front of Hyuck, blocking his way. 

"Excuse me, I was walking here," Donghyuck exclaimed, offended at such blatant rudeness.

The man crossed his arms, a smirk stretching across his face, dimples appearing on his cheeks.

"Got lost, rich boy?"

"That's none of your business. Wait, I saw you in the park before. Are you following me?"

"You finally noticed, I'm impressed," the stranger said. 

"Who are you?"

"Hmm...Jeffrey."

"Uh. Alright, _Jeffrey,_ what do you want."

"Nothing."

"Right," Donghyuck raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. _Bullshit._

"Lee Haechan, or should I say Donghyuck? Why is a public menace like you so near Johnny Suh?"

Donghyuck frowned. That had come out of nowhere. And Johnny had said no one in the city would know who he was, no one would know about his real name, or his problems-- "I- I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why is a dangerous little thing like you living in his house?"

Oh, this was personal.

Donghyuck gave the man -Jeffrey- a more detailed once over, then smirked. Even with the all black get-up -sweatpants, tshirt and a baseball cap rammed so low one could barely see his face- Donghyuck knew the man was extremely handsome. When Johnny said he had excellent taste, he hadn't been bluffing. But still...was this man trying to intimidate him? Why? It wasn't like Johnny had done anything more than-- ohhhh **okay**. This was Johnny's secret!

"You're right. I am the _dangerous_ little thing that lives with Johnny hyung. His house is veeeery nice, did you know that? He's got excellent taste in decoration. You should see his room, it's huuuge."

 _Jeffrey's_ eyes narrowed dangerously under the bill of his cap, his jaw tensing. Donghyuck celebrated his victory with a little smirk of his own, but then the man spoke.

"Did you know someone else was blamed for what you did?" 

Donghyuck's eyes went wide. No. He didn't know.

 _Jeffrey_ smirked, "Figured."

"Y-you lie. My family wouldn't-", Hyuck shut up. Actually yes, Donghyuck's father certainly would have done that. Nothing was beyond Mr. Lee when it came to saving his reputation -which included Hyuck's, as much as Mr. Lee regretted. Throwing innocent people under the bus was something Hyuck's father had been doing ever since his politician days. 

Donghyuck gulped, "How do you know this?"

"I've got my ways."

"Does Johnny hyung know this?"

Jeffrey shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not."

No, Donghyuck vowed, he was not going to be intimidated by this mysterious man who Johnny obviously was meeting behind closed doors. So he readied his strongest defense weapon: his sharp tongue. 

"I would never have guessed Johnny hyung to go for the tawdry ones. Do you always dress like this? I was under the impression Johnny hyung preferred people with a more refined fashion style."

Jeffrey snorted, "You don't know a damn thing about him."

"I live with him. It has been easy getting to know him, how he takes his coffee in the mornings, his favorite breakfast, and all that." A lie, but this guy wouldn't know that. Probably. 

"You're **not** his type," _Jeffrey_ said between gritted teeth, "You're too...." he pursed his lips as he scanned Hyuck from head to toes, "Tan."

What the hell.

"Everyone's the same color with the lights off, Jeff. Besides, I didn't hear Johnny hyung complain about my skin the first night I was in his bed." Because Johnny had actually kicked him out of the room and into the patio, but apparently Mr Paramour didn't know that either.

 _Jeffrey_ uncrossed his arms slowly, his back straightening and his whole body tense. Damn, he was tall. There was something dark brewing behind the man's eyes, and Donghyuck should have stopped then. But as always, his recklessness had taken over.

"Johnny hyung has never mentioned you, as pretty as you are. Why is that? My guess is, Johnny hyung, who has a spotless reputation in public, will never dare be seen with someone as shady as you. What would his clients say?"

"You don't know a damn thing about him, brat."

"You're repeating yourself. I bet I'm right on this. Johnny hyung probably fucks you just for the thrill of slumming it with someone like you, _Jeffrey._ " 

Donghyuck was greeted with sepulchral silence, but there was no stopping him now; if he was dead, he was dead. Then an idea came to him.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, with your fake name and all that, but I know you can't harm me. I'm Johnny's most important person." Technically his client, but what was the harm of yet another lie on the pile.

"You like to think so but you're not."

Donghyuck blinked back his surprise. Apparently _Jeffrey_ had not gone mute with anger, if anything, the man's voice now sounded flat and emotionless. 

"You think the world revolves around you, like you're so important to everyone. You're not. You've only ever caused trouble, even if all evidence in your records has been wiped clean."

"I-- "

"That wreck you caused? I saw the footage, you and your friends are alive by a miracle. It's so strange how the police claimed the traffic cams on that street were on repair that night. It would be so easy to send the file to the tabloids. How do you think your mother's agency would handle that? Wasn't she desperately looking for a new acting role?"

Donghyuck felt chills run down his spine. How did this man know all this! He took a step back, ready to run away. "You're scary."

 _Jeffrey_ moved fast and suddenly was in front of him, his handsome pale face centimeters away from Hyuck's shocked one. 

"I am. And Johnny is not as pristine as you think. You don't know a damn thing about him. About us. About anything, at all."

Donghyuck turned around and **ran.**

***

He was lost. 

Donghyuck looked around the street before taking his phone out to check the time. Almost 8pm, and the gps was telling him to cross through a dark alley or walk around the whole block to get back into downtown Central's district. Yeah no, there was no way he was gonna go through that alley. 

He knew he could very easily call Johnny to be picked up, but he didn't want to explain why he had ended up on this side of the city. Johnny would know what to ask, and Hyuck doubted the older man would appreciate the breach of his privacy. Because oh boy had this definitely been a private matter. Hyuck shuddered thinking about the mysterious dimpled man that had threatened him. Who the fuck gives themselves an alias like _Jeffrey_? 

Donghyuck shoved his phone deep into his pockets as soon as he saw a man coming straight towards him from the other side of the street. 

"Hey kid, you new here?" Came the man's voice, raspy and low, as if he was trying not to be overheard. 

"W-what do you want?" Hyuck felt his heart speed up in panic, his bravado depleted after his encounter with _Jeffrey_ , regretting all of his previous choices for the day. He shouldn't have come here, he should have gone to class, he should--

"What do **you** want?" The man smiled, and Hyuck tried not to notice how white the man's teeth were, "Need a pick me up? I've got it."

Donghyuck understood immediately. He had met his fair share of dealers during the years, starting from his own mother's _acquaintances_ . He eyed the man carefully, considering his options. Donghyuck hadn't done anything fun since he arrived in Neo Central City and right now, fate had come to him. And he didn't want to admit it but his encounter with Johnny's _friend_ had left him a little shaken. 

Maybe he needed to relax. Hyuck smiled and the dealer smiled back. 

"What have you got?"

  
  


***

  
  


"Fuck."

Taeyong cursed under his breath for the fifth time that evening. He had been so close to catching that motherfucker, having tracked him from all the way downtown to this part of the southern neighborhoods the whole week! Taeil was going to be super pissed if they didn't get their hands on that bastard and their merchandise. 

And then, like a miracle, the scrawny man he had been looking for crossed the street right in front of him, cackling madly while staring at his phone. Talk about phones being distractions. Taeyong growled in triumph and sprinted towards the man, kicking him in the chest and sending him flying backwards onto the pavement with a thud.

Taeyong sat on his haunches next to the groaning man, who promptly recoiled as recognition dawned on him.

"M-Mad Dog?!"

"Hello rat, you're a slippery one, aren't you?"

"This isn't your territory!"

"No, but you've been trespassing on mine lately. You thought we wouldn't notice someone was selling in our area? We're on lockdown, asshole. Taeil's orders. Now let's see what ugly shit you've got." Taeyong began searching on the man's pockets, finding several items, including another phone and a wallet that was definitely too luxurious for the dealer, "What's this? Lee Haechan…this isn't you, aw, are you robbing your clients now?"

"T-the kid gave them to me. He was loaded, bought half of my stuff. Said he came down here on some northern rich bitch word."

Taeyong frowned. "And you took his whole wallet? You're an idiot, aren't you?" Either the man was lying or there really was a kid somewhere in the streets looking for trouble, and probably high as a kite. "Where is the boy?"

"Why?"

Taeyong sneered, "Where's the fucking boy, scum?"

"Are you letting me go?"

"Answer me!"

"Argh, somewhere down that alley! Now let me go, fucker-"

Taeyong sucker punched the man dead in the nose, knocking him out. He was coming back for him later, but first he needed to see if what the man said was true. 

Indeed just a few blocks south, he found a disheveled guy talking with the trash containers and laughing madly. 

"Lee Haechan?"

The boy snapped his head around, big eyes staring wildly at him. "Are you another spy? Did that bitch _Jeffrey_ send you to scare me away?"

 _Jeffrey?_ Did he mean-- _?_ But why would this brat even know such a man? "Eh, no."

 _Haechan_ sneered at him, stumbling forward, "I'm not scared! Tell him that! Johnny hyung will protect me! It's his job! I am his job! I'm his precious protegé!" _Haechan_ tripped and fell to his knees.

Okay, so Johnny Suh was involved in this too. Taeyong approached the young man slowly, as if waiting for him to lash out, but _Haechan_ stayed down on his hands and knees, breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" Taeyong might look scary and have an unconventional violent job, but that didn't mean he enjoyed witnessing someone in distress, especially if that someone didn't have full use of their senses.

"No. The floor is melting-" _Haechan_ started panting, "Johnny hyung, I must call Johnny hyung. My phone...I lost my phone, fuck! You know him, don't you? Because everybody knows him! Johnny Suh. Even that fucking snake with his stupid name knows him! Do you know him too? You look like you would-- oof!"

Taeyong waited till the boy dropped to the floor, eyeing him carefully as he took his phone out. 

Suh [ 20:37]

**Daddy WHOREbucks**

Mad Dog [20:37]

oh replied fast [20:37]

**Daddy WHOREbucks**

I'm busy what do you want [20:38]

i found your kid [20:38]

**Daddy WHOREbucks**

i don't have children what nonsense are you on [20:38]

Lee Haechan [20:38]

[INCOMING CALL from Daddy WHOREbucks]

Taeyong snorted at his phone before answering.

"Nonsense, huh? Yeah yeah he's fine, he...just a sec...Hey, Lee Haechan?" Taeyong asked, nudging the boy softly on the ribs with his foot. _Haechan_ giggled, smacking aimlessly at him.

"Shhhh. I'm talking with my mom, she's gonna be in a movie."

Okay, the kid was going to be fine.

"Yeah, he's fine. Trippy as shit though," Taeyong continued onto his phone, "In the south slums. Caught the guy who sold him. Nah, not the hard stuff. Is he part of your gambling circle, looks too young...No? Yeah, yeah, I'll wait here." Taeyong sighed. "Hey Lee Haechan, don't sleep. Someone's coming to pick you up."

 _Haechan_ laughed, "Stop calling me Haechan, it’s so weird! Johnny hyung is coming for me? Haha, _Jeffrey's_ gonna be sooooo **_pissed_ **!"

Taeyong cleared his throat, "This _Jeffrey_ guy you mention…"

Haechan rolled onto his back, " _S_ cary motherfucker, why did the gods waste a face like that on someone that evil?"

Taeyong snorted, "Cybercriminals. You never know what they'll look like."

"Criminals?!"

Taeyong's eyes widened a fraction in realization, "Oh, you don't know." 

"Know what?"

"Uh. Nothing?"

" _Jeffrey_ also said that… are you a dealer? I like your hair. Woah you have a dragon as a pet?"

Taeyong half grunted, half snorted at the ridiculous delusions of the boy on the ground, "Fuck no and no."

"Okay. You look...too cool for that shit...fuck _Jeffrey_ . Fuck him and his stupid dimples. Johnny hyung said he had excellent taste, I hate he was right. Fucking giants. Literally!” _Haechan_ let out a very loud cackle, “You know, my bro said I could have grown taller if only I didn't start smoking in middle school--"

“Uh-huh.” Taeyong nodded absentmindedly, tuning out the boy's babbling and allowing his mind to drift a couple years back, before Taeil had full control of the gang and before Johnny rose to fame, when it was known that Johnny was seeing one of the big shots from the docks. Then Johnny's business picked up and he -Johnny- had to rethink who he was seen with. But as perfect as his public image was now, it seemed like Johnny still preferred messing around in the underground circles, especially with the elite ones. 

Taeyong snorted. Once a snob, always a snob.

Jung Jaehyun -alias Jeffrey- fit perfectly in the elite description, being a known hacker in their local network, his skills coming second only to the Hacker King who no one but a few actually knew. Taeyong had his suspicions that maybe Jaehyun _was_ the Hacker King. 

Jaehyun was known for being stubborn and spoiled, used to getting what he wanted with less repercussions than most people in the shady world, as his exploits were of the intangible type and untraceable thanks to his skills. If he didn't want you to find him, you wouldn't... but today, Jaehyun had gone out of his way to meet this Haechan kid... if Taeyong had correctly understood his babblings, this mess of a boy here had pushed Jaehyun's buttons -the wrong ones- because Johnny now qualified as an asset for the hacker and Haechan was...a threat? Taeyong cocked his head at the delirious boy at his feet, and raised his eyebrows in confusion.

But why? Lee Taeyong ruffled his hair and rolled his eyes. 

Why couldn't these people just be criminals in peace without personal involvement? They should take a look at himself, he was perfectly fine doing his job as Taeil's enforcer and occasional money collector. He sometimes got to beat up bad people and Taeil always let him order a new plant for the greenhouse they were planning for the community center, which was a highlight on his usually boring days.

Taeyong saw a car's headlights speeding towards him, and he knew Johnny had arrived. He discreetly glanced up at the camera secured on top of one of the traffic lights a block away. 

He sighed. Shit was about to get interesting in Neo Central City.

  
  


***

  
  


"Hyung, who is Mad Dog?"

Mark kind of regretted asking as he watched Yuta's pen stab a document from side to side instead of signing it. Mark was going to have to get a new copy, this one was ruined.

"Why do you ask?" Yuta wondered, placing his pen neatly down by a finished set of papers.

"Well… I don't know if you know but, he kinda saved my uh friend the other day."

"From what?"

"From himself." Mark rolled his eyes, feeling his frustration return. Just when he had been sure his brother was getting his shit together, he had gone on a bender that left him vulnerable in the middle of the most dangerous neighborhood in town -according to Johnny, that is. It had been a miracle that this _Mad Dog_ guy had found Hyuck and returned him to Johnny intact, phone and all. His brother's wallet had been mysteriously empty, tho.

Yuta stared at him unblinking and Mark averted his gaze. Why did Yuta always have to look at him with such intensity? It gave him the wrong idea!

"So...d-do you know him?"

"No." Yuta said, going back to his documents as if nothing had happened.

Mark gasped. Now, that had been a blatant lie! "B-But Johnny hyung said he works for your boss!"

Yuta threw his pen with a growl, letting it roll off the desk, startling Mark. It was the first time he had been on the receiving end of the _Lion's_ glare, and Mark hoped he had only squeaked inside his mind and not aloud. He also hoped his dick would stop whatever it was doing, because getting a boner in the middle of an office argument was definitely not very professional.

Yuta's glare softened almost immediately, rising from his seat and rounding his desk to stand next to Mark. "Don't trust everything Johnny says. Actually, don't trust him _at all._ Sorry about that, Markie."

"No, it's okay! I kinda get it! He's a liiiiittle bit suspicious sometimes," Mark laughed nervously, feeling his hand tingle where Yuta was holding it. He moved his hand away, cradling it over his chest. "Sorry I asked! I, uh, I'm gonna go get a new set of c-copies, we need more."

If there was any physical ability Mark was proud of, it was his fast reflexes. He ducked out of Yuta's reach in the blink of an eye, assorted papers already on his arms.

"Mark," Yuta called him from his place near the desk.

"I'll be right back hyung! Don't worry!"

Mark bolted out of the room. He let the door close behind him and took several breaths to try and control his heart. Yuta wasn't mad at him, which was good. But...maybe Mark was a little bit upset at Yuta instead? Because as much as he believed Yuta was right about Johnny not being very trustworthy, it wasn't like he lied all the time. Johnny was taking care of him and his brother, and Mark was also starting to realize that Johnny was actually going a little out of his way to help them. Johnny wasn't as bad as Yuta painted him, Mark knew this, otherwise his asshole radar would have gone off a while ago.

Mark walked to the ancient copy machine in the corner of the hallway, and set it to work. He stared out the only window by the stairs and studied the brick wall of the neighboring building.

What a contrast this place was to Johnny's offices. 

Mark wondered if Yuta's boss ran a NPO, because he had been handling the paperwork for Johnny for several weeks now and had seen the numbers in some of them. Too many zeros. Mark had never encountered rich people as generous as Johnny's clients, which was confusing because he had met some of them when Johnny took him out for business dinners and they certainly had triggered his asshole-o-meter, making him think that maybe, maybe, these people were giving their money away to hide _something_. 

Which brought him back to the issue of Johnny's trust and Yuta's lie. Mark pouted. Yuta obviously knew this _Mad Dog_ person.

Then, walking down the street across the building, he saw a man that fit the description Donghyuck had given of his saviour. Wiry thin. Backswept silver hair. Lots of bandages on his hands. Everything except for the floating dragon over his shoulders, but that had probably been his brother tripping.

Mark scrambled down the 2 flights of stairs as fast as he could, his copies forgotten, and got outside the building just in time to see the man going around the corner. He followed.

Mark knew he'd fucked up when he lost sight of _Mad Dog_ immediately after. The man was slippery and the moment Mark had been distracted, he disappeared. Mark glanced around the area hoping to catch sight of the silver-haired man to no avail.

"You're that kid from Suh's office."

Mark jumped out of his skin, whirling around to come face to face with _Mad Dog_. How had he snuck up on him?

 _Mad Dog_ stared back at Mark, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He may have looked aloof but there was a hint of danger glinting in his dark brown eyes. 

"I'm Mark." Mark offered his hand in greeting, a force of habit which the other man regarded with amusement. Mark retracted his hand in embarrassment, running it through his hair to play it off.

"Why are you following me, _Mark_ ?" _Mad Dog_ asked. The way he stressed his name sent a shiver down Mark's spine. The street was conspicuously empty and it occurred to Mark that maybe this whole venture was a very bad idea.

"I wanted to t-thank you for helping my brother. Um, _Lion_ told me I could find you here?" Mark gulped, his throat feeling tight. _Mad Dog_ 's eyes instantly narrowed at the name and Mark began to panic. Maybe he shouldn't have lied. Were only certain people allowed to use Yuta's alias? Johnny did it all the time but-- Was he about to be murdered in a parking lot in the middle of the day by the Mad Dog?

"Wait– are you **_The_ ** _Canada_? Yuta’s Markie?"

Mark groaned under his breath. At this rate even his tombstone was going to read 'Canada's Markie'' instead of his actual name. But he didn’t mind being catalogued as Yuta’s, well, anything.

"Yeah, that's me."

 _Mad Dog_ smiled so warmly it startled Mark. " _Lion_ talks about you all the time! Oh but don't tell him I told you that. Your brother also rambled on and on 'bout you. I'm Taeyong, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Taeyong, sir."

"No no, hyung. Call me hyung," came Taeyong's cheery voice, "how's Haechan by the way? He was looking a bit worse for wear when I met him. I trust Suh delivered him safe and sound to your family."

Mark felt a twinge of...of something right above his stomach. "Y-yeah, my family...he's okay. Johnny hyung gave him an earful tho, haha...ha."

Taeyong frowned, his face transforming again into something scary as he pointed a finger at Mark, "You, don't do drugs, those are bad for you."

Mark gulped, palms up towards Taeyong, defending himself from the assumption, "No, I know. I don't. I--"

"MARK!"

Mark froze, his eyes widening in shock. He had never heard that voice in that tone directed at him. 

"Oh hey Yuta! I just met your--oh," Mark watched Taeyong's grin literally wilt on his face, before the man checked his non-existent wrist watch, a generic excuse sliding out his mouth a second later, "Ah yes, I have things to do. Bye."

Mark watched as Taeyong crossed the parking lot and disappeared into a building that looked very much like a game arcade. He wanted to follow, he wanted to run and hide and ask Taeyong to help him as he had done with Hyuck because right now he was feeling super scared of turning around and facing Yuta.

But there was nothing he could do. So he turned around and prepared for the worst.

Yuta was pissed. Yuta was glaring daggers at him. Yuta was...hot. He was looking so hot right now Mark wanted to die. Could he please stop being horny for a second--

"Leave."

Well that definitely threw all his horny away.

"W-what?" Mark asked, trying with all his might to not look down at the floor where he was certain a little piece of his heart had fallen.

"Leave. You don't need to come back here, I'll send Johnny everything myself." Yuta said, his voice cold.

"B-but the contracts-"

"Leave! Go back to your overbearing boss and your attention seeking brother. There's nothing for you here!"

Mark gulped back his apologies, and silently walked past the lawyer that had so cruelly stomped on his heart. He reached Yuta’s office surprisingly fast, the arcade was barely one block away and he hadn’t noticed it before. Mark plucked his jacket from inside the office and hurried back downstairs before Yuta decided to return; he didn’t want to cross paths and risk getting more death glares, his poor heart was already melting down his stomach and giving him cramps.

  
  


***

Johnny felt the headache coming as soon as his intern entered his office empty handed and looking like a kicked puppy. 

"Mark, where are the contracts? Did Yuta not agree to signing them?"

"No, I mean, yes. Y-Yuta hyung said he's bringing them personally."

Johnny raised an eyebrow at Mark, "Okay? When?"

"I...I didn't ask, I'm sorry I'll do that immediately-"

"It's alright Mark," Johnny interrupted, waving a hand dismissively, "those were an extra that Yuta had been denying me, yet you managed to get them for us. When we might get those papers is a secondary concern. Now," Johnny looked straight at Mark and watched him tense up, "wanna tell me what happened?"

Mark hesitated by the door but then stared back at Johnny in a way that made Johnny blink. Mark looked determined, it was not something Johnny was used to seeing in the little guy before him, as accustomed as he had become to his stuttering nervousness and high pitched doubts.

“Hyung.”

“Yeah?”

“You’ll be honest with us, right?”

Johnny blinked again, raising an eyebrow. What was this boy talking about now... “About what?” He watched as Mark very confidently strode up to his desk and pulled one of the chairs to sit. Mark’s big doe eyes reminded him of Donghyuck, and Johnny suppressed back an exasperated sigh. These kids would drive him crazy.

“About…this,” Mark gestured, his hands moving in a big circle in front of him, towards the desk, as if he meant the whole office-- Johnny’s mouth dropped open just a little.

“Oh.” So Mark wasn’t as dense as he had initially thought. Out of the brothers, Johnny had always thought Hyuck to be the smartest of the two, but thinking back on it, Johnny saw the truth. Mark was just being careful. “What do you want to know?”

“Just, you’ll keep us safe, right?” 

“I...” Johnny felt his gut twist in guilt, remembering the state he had found the younger of the siblings a couple of days back, the look of panic on Mark’s face as he hovered over his brother’s form as the boy slept off his high in the main house’s living room. Johnny had been frustrated to say the least. He didn't even know how Donghyuck would have gotten something like that, Taeil had pushed out all the drug dealers years ago...but rich kids always had a plug somewhere or found one, Johnny knew this, he knew because he had grown up surrounded by guys like Hyuck. 

It had been two months or so since the Lee boys had arrived into his house and they both had managed to get under his skin, in their own ways. Mark with his stuttering diligence and Hyuck with his mischievous confidence. He was-

-fond.

Johnny finally sighed into his hands, feeling like trash. This was never going to happen again on his watch. Donghyuck was a good kid who liked to play bad and Johnny didn't want to see him fuck up his life permanently.

“I’m sorry.”

Mark cocked his head, “About what?”

“About your brother. It was my fault, I’m supposed to be taking care of him, you’re right-” Johnny started when he felt a hand over his, Mark’s eyebrows doing a weird thing on his face- wait was he frowning?

“Hyung, you know my brother was going to find a way, right? It’s not like he hasn’t done it before, though I wish he wouldn’t do it again.” Mark sighed, “He was bored, probably.”

“He said he met someone who knew me, Mark.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t want to talk about this Jeffrey dude-”

Johnny shot up from his seat, feeling his heartbeat up in his throat. He felt dizzy. He felt- oh no he had scared Mark. He sat back down, sweeping his hands over his hair, attempting to play it off, but he knew it was too late. “I’m...I’m sorry who-?”

Mark looked up at him, sitting as still as a deer caught in headlights. “J-Jeffrey?”

Shit.

“Okay.” Johnny took a deep breath. He could do this. This was nothing. This meant nothing. This- “Mark.”

“Uh?”

“Call your brother, tell him to get back to the house. I need to tell you guys something.”

Mark stumbled behind Johnny as they left the office and hurried towards the elevator, “He’s in the middle of classes-”

Johnny snorted, “As if he wouldn’t ditch at the drop of a hat.”

“Oh yeah, you’re not wrong there. But what do I tell him? He’s just gonna refuse, he doesn’t like being told what to do-”

“Tell him we will talk about the people who run Neo Central City.”

“I don’t think he’ll be very interested in knowing about the city council,” Mark’s voice was laced with doubt, and Johnny wondered if Mark had not realized he could see the reflection of the disgruntled frown he was aiming at his back. 

“Not the government,” Johnny straightened his suit jacket before exiting the lift, closely followed by a confused Mark, “I meant the underground gangs.”

“The what?!”

Johnny laughed aloud when Mark tripped over himself.


	3. Midnight Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Central City gang leader Taeil and his right hand Yuta visit the North district after one of their new recruits accidentally causes a bit of a commotion. On arrival, Johnny Suh, the most coveted public relations specialist in town is already waiting for them, and he's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Taeil, the outstanding citizen with a penchant for shady dealings.  
> And some other cuties ;D
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Coming up to the north side had always been a little intimidating for Taeil because everything was so stupidly big: the high-rises, the houses, the trees, the wide streets, and of course, Johnny Suh and his ego. As if that wasn't enough, there was something about today that had Taeil's nerves on end, a wrenching feeling in his gut that shit was about to hit the fan, the same feeling he always got before his street racing gigs got raided by the police. 

Taeil sighed in annoyance as he parked on the curb, grunting when Yuta's hand patted him on the shoulder. He had gotten a goddamn message at half past midnight on a Sunday -rather Monday- and had to come pick up one of his new guys that had fucked up. He didn't want to come, but he had an image to keep as leader of the gang... 

When Yuta had offered to accompany him, Taeil was grateful for it, though he did wonder why exactly was his lawyer awake at such an hour. Anyway, Yuta's company made him feel a little less nervous about it all. 

An impeccably dressed Johnny smirked at them from his vantage point on top of his car's hood, the dark sleek Mazda gleaming gold in the fancy street lights that adorned the well kept neighborhood. Taeil nodded curtly at the man as soon as he exited his car, then looked down and there he was, his stupid new recruit at Johnny's feet, all bruised and with an eye swelling but otherwise looking okay, like, the not-dying-soon okay.

Taeil fought the anger down with a passive smile, keeping a tight grasp on Yuta's shirt as the man let out an enraged growl. 

"Yuta." He warned, his voice betraying nothing.

Johnny scoffed at them.

"Before you set out to kill me or one of my boys," Johnny said, picking at his well manicured nails without even looking at them, "let me tell you that he did it all by himself, didn't you kid?"

The wayward boy finally looked up from his bent position on the floor, and what Taeil saw made his anger flare up behind his calm facade.

Guilt. This fucking son of a-- He would deal with it when they got back home; not here, not now. He didn't need any more reasons to be looked down on today.

"Oh so someone finally decided to come pick up their trash?" A sweet voice echoed from behind Johnny, a boy with sun kissed skin and big almond eyes. Taeil had to blink, because he swore there was a glowing halo around the boy's head, but no, it was just the frosted tips of his dark disheveled hair. Taeil surely had not seen him before. Because there was no way he would have forgotten such an angelic face, so bright, almost sinful, like a punch in the gut-- 

Oh shit. This was exactly why he shouldn't have left his apartment today. 

" _Haechan_ , behave." Another voice, but this one he knew. It was Mark, Johnny's most recent favorite. Taeil hadn't actually talked to him, but he knew Yuta also considered the boy _a favorite,_ for completely different reasons...probably. Taeil side-eyed his companion and was pleased to see just a twitch of eyebrows on Yuta's usually expressive face. It must be taking him all of his willpower to not run towards Mark, to strangle him -or maybe kiss him, Taeil couldn't be sure. It had been a while since the boy had visited their offices, and Yuta had been mentioning Mark's name at least five times every day, an obvious sign that he missed him. Taeil had briefly considered asking why Mark had stopped coming around but suspected it had to do with something Taeyong mentioned a couple of weeks ago.

"Oh shut up, _Canada_! Since when do you care about my manners? Are you trying to look good for someone?" The caramel boy - Haechan- said, snapping Taeil out of his musings in time to clearly distinguish a blush blooming over Mark's face. He somehow knew that Yuta was also blushing.

"Children, please, we have guests." Johnny's chiding held no threat, if the smirk on his face said anything. "Anyway," he turned to address Taeil and Yuta again, "do take this intruder out of my sight," Johnny stood to his full height and walked towards Taeil, hands hidden in his grey designer slacks as he stepped over the human heap on the floor. If his expensive dress shoes caught on the guy's ribs by accident or fully on purpose it was cleverly done and Taeil spared but a glance at the squirming body grunting in pain before quickly setting his eyes back on Johnny's.

"Just one thing, Taeil _hyung_ ," Johnny's eyes narrowed down at him and all trace of his laidback attitude vanished, replaced by a hard glare, "if I ever catch another one of your boys trespassing my neighborhood, we'll be having problems, am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal." Taeil quipped, nodding in Yuta's direction for him to take their mangled member to safety. 

***

Johnny was mildly horrified as he watched Hyuck stare at the Central City leader's retreating back. He recognized the lust behind that gaze, having been on the receiving end of it for the majority of his acquaintance with the mischievous boy. Granted, Taeil had been blessed with a superior backside and Johnny couldn't really blame Hyuck for staring but he didn't want to deal with the chaos that would surely follow. He should set his foot down now they were alone, Mark having hastily retreated into the garage as soon as their visitors walked off to their car.

" _Haechan_ , no."

The boy turned around, surprise at being caught quickly vanishing behind a smirk.

"No what? I'm not doing anything."

"Oh, are you not?"

"Okay fine, perhaps I entertained some thoughts...just some harmless fun, hyung. No need to worry."

"This shit's never harmless, ask your brother." _Or me._

Donghyuck sneered, " _Half-_ brother. Mark didn't even have the guts to do anything, just stupid pinning and like, five thousand sad songs."

"Mark's songs are really beautiful."

"Yeah but you don't live with him and have not listened to them on loop for 12 hours straight. He drives me mad! And also makes me sad! I say he goes have angry sex with that Yuta guy and be over with it!"

Johnny sighed at Hyuck's whining, a small smile blooming on his face. "Sure, because it's that easy."

"Oh but it is. I'll show you."

"Donghyuck." Johnny grabbed the boy's shoulder, hoping that by using his full name his words would be taken seriously. "I don't want to have to clean up another one of your messes--"

Donghyuck spun around, removing Johnny's hand with something akin to disgust only to smirk up at him seconds later. Johnny felt a spark of regret shoot up his spine; he should have known better than to mention Donghyuck's fuck ups. The boy never used that smirk unless he had something under his sleeve.

"My dear Johnny hyung, if you think I haven't figured out your affair with that hacker guy, you're sadly mistaken. He's got the face of a god and beautiful dimples, I give you that. You _do_ have some taste, even if he _lowkey_ tried to kill me."

Johnny felt his blood run cold, "You want to talk about it now? It's been weeks." Donghyuck shrugged and Johnny pursed his lips, clicking his tongue seconds later. "Fine. First of all, I don't think he tried to k--"

"Oh are you sure? It seemed to me like he knew exactly what would happen if I went downtown."

"That's the thing, you went way past downtown, and I had already warned you about it. Jae-Jeffrey didn't-- uh…he wouldn't do that…I think..."

Johnny's brain was malfunctioning again, as it always seemed to do whenever Jaehyun became involved. Johnny was still trying to figure out the whole picture of Donghyuck's mishap from weeks ago, and how it apparently had something to do with his lover. Somewhere in the back of his mind Johnny had finished putting two and two together, but it presented a whole new view of his relationship with Jung Jaehyun that he didn't really want to think about. 

Because one, Jaehyun had willingly shown himself to Hyuck, and knew the boy lived in his property; two, Hyuck being Hyuck had probably said something improper; and three, Jaehyun had _maybe_ gotten angry and indeed tried to get rid of Hyuck, in his own way.

Maybe.

Here's the thing: Johnny had suspected -hell, even hoped- that Jaehyun's interest in him had begun to develop beyond their casual hookups. He had noticed the bite in the hacker's voice when they ended talking about Hyuck's case findings, how Jaehyun refused to use Donghyuck's name, calling him _brat, menace,_ etc, (definitely not in the fond way Johnny did), he wondered at some questions Jaehyun made that had nothing to do with Johnny's consultations, or how anonymous passive aggressive messages appeared on Johnny's phone right after he went to pick up Hyuck that one time…

Was it- could it be...jealousy?

But jealousy meant feelings and feelings meant trouble and Johnny was busy enough with other people's troubles to be getting more by himself. Besides, that hadn't been their agreement, and Johnny took his promises very seriously, which was why he was so good at his job. Also there was the whole issue about Jaehyun's boss hating his guts-- Johnny was not going to think about it anymore.

"Does the mythical _Hacker King_ know you're fucking one of his precious team members?" Hyuck asked as if on cue and Johnny rolled his eyes. He shouldn't have told this cinnamon demon about _all_ of his dealings with the underground world. Taeil and his gang had been necessary information to share, since both brothers had met with Taeil's enforcer and he couldn’t risk them getting on _Mad Dog_ ’s bad side, but telling the siblings about the hacker network… maybe that had been too careless on his part. But then again, Jaehyun had contacted Donghyuck first, and he never contacted anyone first unless he held information or _wanted_ information and Johnny wanted - no- needed to know everything Jaehyun had said to Hyuck, for the sake of Hyuck’s case, of course. Could Jaehyun have told Hyuck anything about it? That wouldn’t be good...

"Are you blackmailing me, _Haechan_?" Johnny asked, crossing his arms and straightening up his posture, going for the intimidation tactic. This kid was still a menace, thank god he was on his side. 

"Should I have to, hyung?"

Or was he? 

"Just because you suddenly want to fuck Taeil? You just met him!" 

Donghyuck nodded, "Just because I want to fuck **THE** Taeil, Central's gang leader, the all powerful biggest gang in our district--"

"When I first saw you, you didn't strike me as someone so power hungry. A little wild, yes, but harmless."

"Do not kink shame me, hyung. You've got a thing for evil, pale, dimpled men and I have never said anything. "

"Well, you are now.”

"Because you're making me."

Johnny stared down at Donghyuck, who was wearing that exasperating face he always did -eyebrows up, tongue on cheek-, the face that always awakened Johnny’s own juvenile instincts.

“Tsk...He’s not evil, you were probably annoying." Johnny argued, trying to sound as casual as he could about Jaehyun- ah no, there it was, that smirk blooming on Donghyuck’s face. Johnny’s eye twitched. He was definitely being looked down on by this slip of a boy. After all the inconveniences he had to deal with to bring him into the city?

Okay. Okay whatever. 

"I mean, you could go try seduce Taeil, but he will reject you and you will come back crying and then I’ll have to lock you up in a room so you don’t drown yourself in my wine cellar or literally in my pool. You don’t take rejection well, I recall.”

Donghyuck huffed, crossing his arms petulantly, “You didn’t see the look he gave me.”

“The confused big eyed half-smile? That’s his normal face, Hyuck.”

“I recognize interest when I see it. **You** gave me that same look.”

Johnny wondered if he could just drop Donghyuck’s case- yeah no, not anymore. Besides, he had grown **fond** of the little monster, ugh. “Acknowledging someone’s attractiveness doesn’t immediately mean wanting to fuck them.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, “Because you made me sign a contract. If I hadn’t--”

Johnny raised a hand, “If you had not signed you would be back with your mother, probably in jail or some sort of institution, I don’t know.”

“Argh! Just let me try it! I’m almost a virgin by now, hyung!” Donghyuck threw himself at Johnny, who held him at arms distance as the young man tried his best puppy eyes, “My dick is going to fall off if I don’t get some action, please! It's been almost 6 months!” 

Not for the first time, Johnny marveled at the boy’s ability to spout such words while acting so cutely. 

“How's that my fault? You got here 3 months ago."

"I…had a fight with my boyfr-- ex-- that's none of your business!" Hyuck stammered, blushing prettily in his embarrassment. Johnny felt a smile twitch on his lips. No no, this was a serious issue.

"Listen, if you try and succeed, then Taeil will just use you and your money and then leave you. I can fix your indiscretions but not your broken heart."

"What broken heart? It's just sex! No one's falling in love!" Donghyuck whined, "I don't recall you being so pessimistic when Mark started liking that lawyer--"

"Because I know Yuta won't be a problem." Johnny interrupted him, knowing full well where it was going.

"Then why is Taeil one?"

"He's the fucking **gang** **leader** , Hyuck! You said it yourself! The biggest gang in our city?! He's kept a tight grasp on his people, he rules over thugs and scum and they respect him. What do you think would happen if he's suddenly seen with a rich boy like you? You think those thugs would still respect their leader if he becomes your boy toy? You'll get him in trouble. Scratch that, you'll get _us_ in trouble."

Donghyuck pouted, "What if **I'm** the boy toy?"

"That's a given. They already don't see us as people, we are just money bags on legs," Johnny spat.

"Jealous bitches, so what if we’re rich? I bet the Techies would side with us if those guys tried anything with you. Your _friend_ might help, even if he hates me. He likes you."

Johnny snorted. The Techies, scammers and glorified cyberbullies. He would not think about Jaehyun taking sides in a conflict that involved money or him. He wished Jaehyun would choose him. He wished Jaehyun was not as greedy, or skittish, or guarded, or _beautifuly irresistible_ \-- 

"What is there to happen? Are you trying to start a turf war just because you want to get your dick wet?"

"It wouldn't be the first time in the world. The Troy war happened over this one girl called Helen." Donghyuck said as nonchalantly as possible, and Johnny couldn't believe his ears.

"Did you just--- Is Taeil your Helen? Are we Troy? Because let me tell you, they lost. Listen, the hackers like money, but they like Taeil more. Hell, even I like Taeil, why are you looking for trouble with him? He's a good man, his gang dealings aside."

"I won't cause trouble! Won't you see this as a...uh...an alliance?"

"You want me to pimp you out to the Central gang?" Johnny suppressed a snort of disbelief. 

"Ew no, you're disgusting, don't say it like that."

Johnny shook his head, "North-Central alliance? It's like mixing oil and water, everyone will riot. Starting from my clients, they detest him."

"If they hated him so, they wouldn't go into his business."

"Gambling is a sickness, Hyuck, those idiots can't help it."

"Then ask the guys at the docks for backup and voilá, protection! You've got a powerful friend there, no?"

"Kun won't help. The East End is a neutral party, always has been. No, no, do not insist Hyuck. You- **We** don't want to piss anyone off."

Donghyuck stared into space for a few seconds before crossing his arms with confidence.

"I want Taeil and I'll have him, and he'll have me, and everything will be fine. Why am I even begging you for this? I don't need your permission."

"Donghyuck you-- that's the naivest thing I've ever heard you say." Johnny grunted. It was true that he didn't need permission, Johnny was almost grateful Hyuck had spent these past minutes talking about his intentions instead of just, well, jumping blindly onto Taeil. "If you insist on getting half the city on us, then you're on your own. I won’t help you again, you hear me? Remember I warned you." 

Donghyuck frowned and it made Johnny struggle not to pat his head in consolation. He must remember to not fall for his innocent play. He must. Donghyuck was trying to play gang politics two weeks after learning about their existence, and Johnny kind of admired his effort, even if he was using a very naive approach. It was obvious Hyuck had never in his life been introduced to the corporate world -because that’s how gangs sort of worked, from Johnny’s perspective. 

Johnny suddenly felt bad for the obvious neglect from the boy's father. If Donghyuck had no claim to the Lee's family company, it was obvious why he had gone wild. But Johnny would still try his best to steer the boy away from gang dealings, there was already enough trouble around them.

He sighed. 

"Are you sure you want him? _Haech--_ Hyuckie, there are rumours..." Donghyuck perked up in attention, but remained silent. Johnny continued, pacing around his driveway. "Rumours that Taeil is not what he seems. That he's ruthless behind his placid facade. That behind that bright, slightly confused smile he plasters on his face, he's a freak. I've had to deal with the aftermath of encounters between him and a couple of my clients. It was **not** nice."

Donghyuck gasped and Johnny whirled around, hoping to find understanding in the young man's face, but instead found nothing but excitement. 

"He's a freak? That's hot." Donghyuck murmured. 

Johnny gave up right then, throwing his big hands up in the air.

"Fine! Do whatever the fuck you want! Get wrecked, see if I care, God knows I tried to stop this madness."

"Who said I'm the one being wrecked?"

Johnny sighed and turned to leave, shaking his head in resignation. 

The city was about to go up in flames, scorched by the heat burning under Donghyuck's sun kissed skin, and Johnny was going to watch it all unfold. He better be prepared.

Did his house insurance cover fires?

  
  


***

  
  


Taeil drove back downtown like a man possessed, trying to reach the community clinic as fast as he could to get rid of the moaning drunk guy on his backseat. He hoped the man was not bleeding onto the carseat, Taeil had just gotten the upholstery cleaned. He spared a glance at Yuta when he saw the lawyer's phone screen light up with a message, his handsome face and smile brightening too. Ah, that was probably from the Mark boy then…

"What's it say?" Taeil asked, eyes back on the road. He knew the city streets by heart but he didn't want to risk running over a stray cat this late at night. He didn't miss the tiny jerk of Yuta's hands at the question.

"Uh. Attempted burglary. Caught this idiot trying to break into their house."

"L-Lies!" the wounded man mumbled from his hunched position in the back and Yuta rolled his eyes.

"Dude," Yuta waved his phone in between the seats, "they caught you on video."

"I-I was just curious--"

"Jeon, shut up, alright?" Taeil's voice was as friendly as ever, but there was an evident edge to it. "I gave you a chance to work off your debt, you can't just go back to your old ways as soon as you get wasted, man. You can't do this again, am I making myself clear?"

Yuta looked back from his seat to raise his eyebrows at the mangled human -Jeon- with a little smile that clearly said _Listen to Taeil, ok?_

Jeon whimpered his agreement then wisely shut up until they dropped him off at the clinic, and Taeil didn't even wait a second before speeding up home back to the arcade.

Yuta had been staring at him all the way from the clinic, and Taeil felt his face tingling under such scrutiny.

"So." Yuta said as soon as the car was parked behind the brightly colored neon signs of the arcade.

"So." Taeil replied, blinking and smiling tiredly. He just wanted to sleep. He had a meeting in the morning at the Civic Hall to follow up the community center's construction, and he was dreading having to walk among the dust and grime.

"You've got an admirer."

"Alright Yuta, go home." Taeil exited his car, with Yuta following him closely.

"That's Markie's little brother, by the way, the one Taeyong helped. _Haechan_ they call him, a wild thing, from what Markie has told me."

 _Markie_ this, _Markie_ that. Taeil side eyed his friend, knowing he should change the topic or risk being subjected to an interrogation worthy of any court house. Yuta was just too good at what he did, knew exactly the questions to ask to get whatever he wanted. And right now, Yuta was testing the waters to...play cupid.

"Are you back on speaking terms with Suh's boy?" Taeil raised his eyebrows and Yuta smiled mischievously.

"Oho, is there anything making you curious about his immediate family?"

Taeil shrugged, "He stopped coming to the office. Did you have a fight?"

"A misunderstanding of sorts."

"...Are you dating?"

"No."

"Will you?"

"Maybe."

"Yuta, he works for Johnny, we can't just-"

"Markie is a good boy. He's got nothing to do with John's business. At all."

"What, did you run a background check on him?" Taeil crossed his arms and Yuta mimicked him, pout and all. Ugh, so annoying.

"Sorta."

Taeil frowned, “Stop answering me in monosyllables.”

“No,” Yuta’s lips curled in a shit eating grin and Taeil wanted to fight him.

“You know what? See you tomorrow at the City Hall. Don’t wear anything fancy, we’re gonna visit the construction site.” 

“Fine by me, but what would you need me there for? It’s not like I’ll understand anything-”

“Sicheng will be there, I figured you might want to see him. He won the contract.” Taeil stared at his friend, waiting for a reaction. All he got was a shrug.

“Saw him the other day, we went out for lunch,” Yuta licked his lips, “don’t think I don’t see what you’re trying to do, hyung. And _Winwi-_ Sicheng is free to do whatever he pleases, build you a castle or whatever. Congratulations to him.”

“You know, your Mark kind of reminds me of him. Diligent, shy, cute.” Taeil tried again, and this time Yuta narrowed his eyes at him for a few seconds before his face broke into another one of his devilish grins.

“And Haechan is so your type, confident, pretty and naughty-”

Taeil pursed his lips and sped up towards his apartment stairs, "Goodnight, Yuta."

“Don't tell me you didn't notice how he was practically fucking you with his eyes."

"No. Bye Yuta."

"Oh come **on!** You saw him! If he's living with Johnny, maybe you could get some insider info--"

"GOODBYE Yuta!"

Neo Central’s _Lion_ walked away cackling like a madman and Taeil briefly considered murder. But no, Yuta was his friend and he would miss him; besides he needed him to get all the paperwork done because Taeil couldn’t stare at a legal contract without going cross eyed by the end of the first sentence. 

Taeil threw his jacket right by his door then plopped on his couch, checking his phone and groaning at the hour. He was too tired to drag his ass to his room, so he decided to sleep where he was, consequences be damned. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew he would regret everything in the morning when every joint in his body would protest with loud cracks. There was a reason why he never spent too much time in his living room, a reason why he was planning on getting a new couch. This piece of furniture was almost a torture device, but he kept it out of sentimental reasons. 

Taeil stared at the dark open space of his kitchen-living room, the half closed door to his messy room, the big -though barred- windows letting the early morning chill slip through a broken pane. He was going to have to replace that too... He sighed. He didn’t want to wake up at the asscrack of dawn to visit a construction site, it was too cruel. He just wanted to sleep and wake up late and play his guitar and maybe dance to the new EDM tracks on the arcade’s playlist. 

Why was he even doing this? 

The little alarm clock he kept in the kitchen ticked by, loud in the silence of a Monday at 2am. 

He knew why. He was building that center to help his community, to try and avoid any other youngsters following in his steps and keep them away from gang life. It was a very tempting way of life in this part of town, it looked easy, and getting into it was even easier. Getting out? Not so much. Oh didn’t he know that. 

But he was Moon Taeil and whatever he wanted he got, because he was stubborn like that. And currently he wanted two things in his life: to see that fucking building finished, and to leave the Central gang behind. Yeah. Perhaps he would appoint Taeyong as his successor, he wasn’t sure. Yeah, that was what he was going to do, leave everything to Taeyong. The man was a natural born leader, but had let Taeil take the reins out of respect for the gang rank tradition. He would have to consult with Yuta about it. 

Taeil crossed his arms over his chest and felt his eyes closing, lulled by the clock’s ticking. 

Becoming the gang leader had been his goal since he was 15, and he managed short of a decade later. Even if his knuckles were rough from all the alley fighting, he had learnt to disguise everything behind a passive attitude. No one expected him -with his smile and height- to pack a punch, much less to give out such detailed plans for heists and smaller gang takeovers. It was ridiculous how thugs discriminated against corporate owners -cheating slobs they called them- or against their own turfs based on fighting strength, never paying attention to strategy and business management. Didn’t they know the big shots had to be smart too? Gang life was almost like running a company, but he would never say it aloud, or he might get stabbed. It didn’t matter now, as events had played into his favor. Now he was not only the leader of the gang, but also the proud owner of three buildings and two businesses, and he was planning on opening a small music studio with ties to the community center… Ah, he was going to be free.

A smile had bloomed on his face by the time sleep took over him.

Intense eyes and caramel skin flashed behind his closed eyelids, startling Taeil awake and he almost rolled off the couch. He blinked the illusion out of his system, inhaled deeply then groaned into his hands. No, no and no, he was not thinking about that boy. Fuck this inception bullshit, this was Yuta's fault.

He was definitely going to kill him. 

***

Jeno was seething with anger, Jaemin could feel it rolling off in waves from the wide back of his boyfriend’s stone still figure by the window.

Mark had indeed gone with Donghyuck to Neo Central, fled under the cover of darkness with barely a backpack of stuff. A note simply stated his intentions to abdicate his inheritance to Jeno and that was that. It had taken some time but they'd been able to track him down for certain. According to what Jeno had told him, his brother Mark had had the help of someone powerful to cover his tracks, but they probably never expected Mr. Lee to insist on his search. That or Mark had run out of money and couldn’t maintain the _protection_ any longer.

Jaemin smiled wryly. Mark had surely counted on their father to just disown him and give everything to Jeno...Because yes, in that time Jeno -and Jaemin too- had allowed themselves to hope that Jeno’s father would finally bring him into the fold since there was a clear threat to the business. Not an hour ago Jaemin had still held that hope, when Mr. Lee had called his middle- well, lawfully youngest son to him. Jaemin probably shouldn’t have eavesdropped on the conversation, but his boyfriend’s trembling hands as he walked through the big mahogany doors of Mr. Lee’s home office had made him ignore that bit of polite manners. 

_"Minhyung has run off, were you aware of his intentions?" Jeno’s father frowned as he spoke, stabbing at the note on his desk with his index finger. Jeno shook his head. Jaemin couldn’t see his face as Jeno’s back was to the door, but he knew Jeno’s eyes were lowered to the floor. He hated it._

_"No, father."_

_"As you may have heard, in his note he expressed his wish to give up his place at the company."_

_"Yes, father."_

_Mr. Lee leaned forward onto his desk, his fingers steepled. "That leaves me without an heir. The shareholders are already in a tizzy about who will lead the company after my death, as if it's likely to happen any moment. My advisors want me to name a new heir asap to ease the shareholder's fears."_

_Jaemin stopped breathing. This was it. This was what him and Jeno had been waiting for._

_"Yes, father?" Jeno said, his voice barely a whisper. Mr. Lee finally glanced up at his son, probably seeing how tense Jeno was. Jaemin quickly hid back from the door, hands over his mouth. He was sure Mr. Lee had briefly made eye contact with him too._

_"I want you-" Jaemin's pulse roared in his ears, nearly drowning out Jeno’s father's voice, "-to go to Neo Central and bring Minhyung back. I won't be bullied into choosing an unsuitable successor."_

_All of Jaemin's hopes died in that moment, his heart dropping like a stone. If he felt like crying, Jeno was probably beyond devastated._

_"You will do this, for the good of the company."_

_"Yes, father."_

“Jeno,” Jaemin called out softly, a smile ready on his face, his arms spread wide and he giggled when Jeno immediately launched into his embrace. He dragged his boyfriend to sit on the plush couch that Jeno had insisted on cramming into his room. Not that it didn’t fit but it certainly made Jeno’s spacious bedroom loose a bit of its minimalist style. Jaemin was sure the interior designer would throw a tantrum if they saw the state it was now.

“I don’t want to go,” Jeno said, helping Jaemin sit while he remained standing, opting to walk around the couch. “We were planning a skiing trip before our exams, Jaemin, and now we have to cancel that. I don’t think school will give us more than a week of attendance leniency, and I’m sure dragging Mark back home will take months! We’ll miss the whole semester!”

“Mhm. Well, I don’t mind that, we have extra credits though. And we can make believe we’re on a sabbatical break,” Jaemin said, pulling his phone out and checking the weather in Neo Central City, “as for the skiing trip, I don’t really like the cold in the mountains. Oh look, that place your brothers are at is quite nice this time of the year, they have a shore!”

Jeno grunted, his pacing getting faster, “I don’t want to go... but I also kind of want to go… and I don’t want to see Mark but I also kinda miss his stupid face already. And Donghyuck left without saying goodbye, I want to punch him. Everytime he messages me I just get angrier.”

“Jeno, please sit, you’re making me dizzy.”

“Why do I have to pick up after them? I kinda expected Hyuck to pull out something like this but Mark? Did they have to go together? What about me?”

Jaemin listened to Jeno complain about Mark and Donghyuck, giving his sympathy when appropriate. Jeno would never really admit it but Jaemin knew that more than wanting to be the wildchild of the family, Jeno wanted to follow in the family business. He'd always shown an interest even as a young child but he wasn't taken very seriously. Their father's focus had always been on preparing Mark to take over the company and Jeno was left to absorb whatever knowledge he could. Still, Jeno's passion was real and it was one of the many things Jaemin admired about him.

“You're saying you wanted to be the one to crash into a whole ass building and sent away? Or is the runaway heir narrative more appealing to you?" Jaemin raised his eyebrows over his phone. Jeno let out a whine and flopped into Jaemin's lap looking up at him with a frown.

"I mean I want to be able to leave this place and do what I want too. But once again, it’s Donghyuck who does whatever he wants and this time he took Mark with him." 

Jaemin doubted Hyuck had dragged the eldest Lee with him, rather Mark had finally rebelled and Hyuck had been the easiest, fastest getaway. Jaemin bent down and dropped a kiss to Jeno's nose, a fond smile on his lips. "You can still have fun when we get there. We can take Renjun with us..." 

Jenos’ eyes widened, “Is...Is he allowed to travel?”

Jaemin shrugged, “He said he was working a few things with some of his relatives.” Jaemin knew Renjun was determined and would find a way to get to Neo Central one way or another. 

Jeno pressed his face into Jaemin's stomach, his breath warm through the fabric. The mood had changed and Jaemin set his phone aside. "Oh, feeling better?" Jaemin asked, gently stroking Jeno's soft hair. Jeno peeked up from where he was buried in Jaemin's oversized pink sweater.

"Maybe. I'd probably feel even better if you kissed me."

Jaemin laughed, head thrown back and all his teeth showing. He smiled down at his boyfriend. "You're incorrigible"


	4. Wasted Cigarrettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New faces, old problems.
> 
> Neo Central City has a couple of new residents stirring memories no one wants.
> 
> \---
> 
> “That’s a bit of a rough area.” Taeil noted, something flashing in his eyes, “Especially for a cop.”
> 
> Dejun froze for a split second and then shrugged as nonchalantly as he could manage. “I wouldn’t be much of a cop if I let a bad neighborhood rattle me.”
> 
> \---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you think of our new arrivals! Neo Central is getting busier! And angstier oh my :O  
> Please, enjoy! Also if you find strange wordings or turn of phrases, that's on me bcs I like to butcher english with my badly translated prose lol

Someone once said big things come in small packages.

Renjun kicked the ass of the guy that dared to say that to his face. Everything was big about Renjun, thank you very much. Well- everything but his height. Not that it mattered when his personality, his presence, his ego made him seem like he was 6ft tall. Renjun knew his worth and abilities and most importantly what he wanted. And what he wanted right now, more than anything, was revenge.

"Welcome to the East End, boys. What do you think?," Xuxi, Renjun's cousin, grinned, his arms spread wide. Jeno and Jaemin gave appropriately awed responses while Renjun glanced around with a critical eye. Boats of various sizes floated silently in their berths, stretching as far as Renjun could see in either direction. The port was fairly quiet at this time of night on a Friday but Renjun knew it was a fast lane to steady income. It would have to do for now.

"Smells like fish," Renjun deadpanned, turning away from the water. A look of confusion crossed Xuxi's handsome face, making him look like a lost puppy. Jaemin took Xuxi aside, asking to see more of the port while Jeno sidled up to Renjun.

“So what do you really think? What will we do from here?” Jeno asked, probably feeling more nervous than his cool demeanor let on. Renjun turned to Jeno to look him in the eye. 

_I don’t know_ , Renjun’s mind echoed. Because he truly didn’t know where to start. Scratch that, he had already started by coming to Neo Central City, but the rest of his plan was...uncertain. He needed guidance, which was why he had seeked help from the shadiest branch of his genealogical tree. They were the only ones who could help him actually, as his parents were powerless and had eventually turned their tired backs on him. Renjun didn’t resent them, he understood...okay, maybe he resented them a little, just a little, because Renjun's deepest hatred was reserved for _the system_ and its tendency to bend the scale in favor of money. And luckily for him, that was something Renjun’s cousins did have. 

Money. 

Lots of it. At this point Renjun didn't care _how_ they had acquired such prosperity at an early age, being only a year older than him. What did it matter? It was not like he could fall into disgrace any further.

Still, Renjun knew it was a big risk for Jeno to follow him into the East End docks while bearing the last name Lee, especially after the things he had been told by his guardian, no, his sponsor? His boss? Renjun rolled his eyes, whatever it was that Qian Kun now was. Jeno -and Jaemin by extension- were being made to choose between blood or friendship, but that had never been Renjun’s intention though he definitely had to see this through no matter how high the cost.

“It might be dangerous for you here. It’s not too late, you know. You could tell Kun you changed your mind and there would be no consequences, no hard feelings. You owe him nothing. You could go directly to your brothers.” Renjun said quietly. Jeno shook his head, his lips set in a hard line.

“And it’s not dangerous for you? Jun, I said I was with you, and I meant that. What happened was...unfair.”

“And Jaemin?” They both turned to where Jaemin and Xuxi were inspecting a nearby ship together.

“He understands and he will support your decisions.”

Renjun nodded. He knew that wherever Jeno went, Jaemin would be right beside him. He also knew that though Jeno didn’t want to admit it, he had his own stake in Renjun’s plans. 

“So do you guys wanna see the house? Hendery is already there.” Xuxi asked, bounding over to join them, Jaemin close behind. 

Renjun gave Jeno one last look, the determination shining in his friend’s eyes. 

“Sure, let’s go.”

***

"Hyuck, you won't believe this! I got a text from-- Where are you going?"

Donghyuck raised his eyes to the mirror, keeping his back to the open door. Of course his brother had come home earlier than expected.

"Don't you have classes tonight?" Donghyuck asked back, trying to avoid answering why he was wearing his favorite leather jacket inside the house. 

"Last block got cancelled. **Where** are you going?"

Donghyuck considered telling the truth. Nah. Mark would definitely not agree with his plans and he couldn't risk his brother telling Johnny. Living without his credit cards was already hell, if Mark tattled on him then he might have his weekend privileges revoked, and those had been so hard to get, near death experience and all, though Johnny still insisted it had not been nearly as dramatic.

Maybe if he kept it ambiguous--

"Downtown." 

"To where?" Mark squinted at him, leaning on the door frame and crossing his arms over his chest, blocking his exit.

Ugh, so fucking nosy! 

"To the arcade, okay?" Donghyuck replied, pushing his way past his brother into the living room. 

"To the-- are you crazy? Why would you walk right into Central's den after what happened last week with that guy?"

"They don't own the place. Can't a bored man go play some games on a friday night? Classes have been hell." If the game involved accidentally running onto Taeil's dick with his mouth, even better. But Mark didn't need to know that.

Donghyuck was caught off guard as his brother spun him around by the arm.

"They do."

"Hah?"

"They do own the place. Taeil hyung even lives upstairs."

 _Oh God, yes_! Donghyuck had a hard time trying to disguise the delighted squeal that almost left his lips by clearing his throat. "Well, I'll be a paying customer, I doubt they'll turn me away."

"But what if you run into that guy's friends? You made his face like that, he probably has spilled all about you. They'll probably shank you and bury you in the parking lot or something."

"Mark what the fuck. That's way too dark, bro."

Mark ran his hands through his hair, the hidden blond streaks becoming more apparent. "I'm just worried, okay?"

"Why? It's just video games and booze." And sex, if Donghyuck was lucky enough.

"Jeno texted me. He arrived today."

Donghyuck fist pumped the air with a yell. "YES! Fucking finally. I've been telling him to come visit since forever but he keeps ghosting me. I guess he’s mad. Is he coming to stay with us? How long is he staying? Has Johnny approv--oh, he’s not coming here _here_." He answered himself, and Mark nodded.

"Jaemin is with him. They are staying somewhere at the East End with Wong Yukhei."

"Who’s that?" Donghyuck wandered to the fridge, plucking a beer out. "Why at the docks?" Mark had piqued his interest, so he was going to listen a bit before heading out. Maybe make the 45 min drive to the docks to pick up Jeno and his boyfriend if Taeil wasn't around to entertain him.

Mark walked towards him, taking the beer from his hands and drinking it all in one gulp before setting it on the counter.

"Hey! Get your own, the fridge's right here!"

"Hyuck, do you know Wong Yukhei?"

"Should I?" Donghyuck retorted annoyed, opening another beer. 

"Tall. Loud as fuck…" Mark eyed his brother carefully as Donghyuck chugged down the bottle, "...has a red Ducati."

Donghyuck snorted, gulping before speaking, "Sounds a lot like your friend Lucas from school, the sexy one."

"Mhm. The very same. Wait- you think he’s sexy?”

"Bitch are you blind?! What’s this about, do you want my approval? Because I wholeheartedly give it. That guy is hot as fuck, though I remember seeing him shoving his tongue down a girl’s throat outside my Economics class almost daily…”

“T-That’s his girlfriend, stupid.”

“Whatever rows your boat man, I didn’t take you for a home wrecker. Does this mean you are finally getting over that Yuta lawyer?"

"N-no, you asshole!" Mark's voice came out as a growl, irritated by his brother's comment.

"Don't insult me! Do you want my fist on your nose-" 

"Hyuck, this is serious! Why do you think Jeno is going over to Lucas’s place instead of coming to us?"

"I don’t fucking know? He’s your friend not mine! Was it because Johnny said no? Because Jaemin is with him?"

"No, listen, Lucas also goes by Xuxi-"

Donghyuck snorted again. A third name was too extra, even for Lucas. 

"-and he has a brother. Guess their names."

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and emptied his beer. What the hell was going on with this interrogation. 

"Lucasyukheixuxi and his brother who-the-fuck-cares?"

"Smartass. I asked Johnny," Mark said, the round glasses perched on his nose glinting in the kitchen's light. "The Huangs, Xuxi and Guanheng, run half the warehouses that Qian Kun owns."

"Great, fantastic! You're friends with the dock mafia, and our brother is too, congratulations!"

Huh? Wait. Huang? Donghyuck turned around to find his Mark staring intently at him. No. That didn't mean anything. 

It couldn't be. 

"Is **he** here?"

"Jeno didn't say but --"

_Yes, he is._

"You know what? I don't want to know." Donghyuck mumbled lamely, interrupting his brother mid sentence and walking to grab the car keys by the door. Had he drank the beer too fast? Why was he starting to feel tingly? He felt as if there was something crawling up his spine. 

Suddenly the keys were snatched from his hands, his brother dangling them in front of his face, "You can't take the car."

There was a sort of condescending calmness on Mark's face that reminded Donghyuck of their father, and he felt his anger boiling up.

"Why the fuck not?"

"You drank."

"For fucks sake Mark, it was just a beer."

Mark's eyes narrowed, "You said that the last time-"

"SHUT-!" Donghyuck halted mid word, and breathed in, reigning himself. "Shut up. You'll ruin my night." He warned. _Don't say it don't say it don't say it don't-_

"--when you crashed and nearly killed yourself and Renjun." 

"Fuck you! I told you not to say it!" Donghyuck roared, stomping out the house and slamming the door behind him. Why was Johnny's patio so fucking big?! He looked back and glared daggers at the door, ready to punch his brother into the pool if necessary but Mark didn't follow.

Great, he had no car so that meant he had to take the fucking subway, which was inconveniently very far from Johnny's house. Donghyuck groaned. Stupid neighborhood and its impossible to walk distances. To make matters worse, he had forgotten his earphones so now he was doomed to walk and ride the subway in absolute silence. 

Alone with his thoughts.

Donghyuck felt his stomach swoop and bile threatened to rise up his throat. It had been months since he had last thought of Huang Renjun, and what once had been fluttering butterflies had become painful thorns of resentment. 

Renjun had disappeared from his life twice after stomping all over him, cut all communication with Donghyuck weeks before the accident, and had done it _again_ after the crash. Renjun had left him to deal with everything on his own. It didn't matter how many messages he sent, how many calls he made, Renjun had discarded him as easily as he had come to Donghyuck that one night they started seeing each other, almost a year ago.

Were those guys from the port area Renjun's family? Was **he** really in the city? Mark seemed to think so. But why? It didn't make sense for him to _follow_ Donghyuck after everything that happened--

Donghyuck blinked harshly at the memory of his ex-boyfriend playful smile, Renjun's beautiful face bathed in the neon blue light of the nightclub where they met, Renjun's soothing voice promising him the stars every night. Forgotten lust crept up Donghyuck's legs, slithering up his thighs, and leaving a dull ache on his navel. Great, he was getting horny thinking of his ex while riding the subway to downtown-

To the arcade. To Moon Taeil. 

Donghyuck glared at a couple who had been lurched forward into his personal space as the cart arrived on his destination. He pushed his way out and power walked up the stairs and into Neo Central's night. 

Love was dead and Donghyuck was so over his ex-boyfriend. He was certain he had been for a while. He had tried giving Renjun a second chance and he had blown it. Huang Renjun had absolutely no right to just randomly appear one day in the city where Donghyuck now lived exiled from everything he once knew. He couldn't say he was not irked by Renjun's presence in Neo Central -unconfirmed as it was-, but he was **not** going to let his ex cockblock him just by being in the same city. 

Donghyuck conjured the image of Taeil in his leather jacket and chains, scowling up at a towering Johnny Suh, unfazed and powerful and manly. 

Yes. That was what Donghyuck deserved, someone who could hold his ground, who wasn't afraid of dealing with danger, a man who could keep up with Donghyuck. So what if Taeil was not rich? At least he was powerful and influential, which was way more than Huang Renjun had been. 

***

Moon Taeil didn’t exactly strike Dejun as a gang leader but from his intel on the man, Taeil led one of the biggest and most organized gangs in the city. The intel also made note that while the arcade was a legitimate business, it was suspected that Taeil also ran an illegal gaming room in the back. 

Detective Xiao Dejun had been transferred from a smaller town in the outskirts of Neo Central a few months ago, assigned to investigate an apparently simple corporate fraud case, where all initial evidence pointed to an employee embezzling money. Dejun had poured himself over his case, wanting to prove his worth, when he began noticing strange voids in the evidence and contradicting records. When he asked his superiors he had been told to stop seeing conspiracies where there was none and to just arrest the suspect asap. But Dejun was anything if not curious, and his sense of justice pushed him to prod further on his own. It was amazing how lax security was around his own station.

In just a couple of weeks he had managed to obtain enough information to suspect that there was more to those missing funds than originally thought, and if he were right, there was a much bigger case that involved several prominent citizens and business people in a convoluted scheme of money laundering that benefited none other than Moon Taeil and strangely enough, the city's Town Hall.

So here he was, visiting the arcade in plain clothes on a Friday night, hoping to get a glimpse of Taeil in his natural state and do some casual surveillance. Dejun found himself sitting and playing mindless games for over an hour while keeping an eye on his suspect. 

Taeil was making a slow circuit through the room, the neon lights flashing over his handsome features. Everyone he stopped to talk to was met with a smile that seemed sincere. As if he knew he was being watched, Taeil paused and looked around until his eyes met Dejun’s. The detective pretended to be engrossed in the game he was playing and tried to stay calm.

“It’s not often I see a face I don’t recognize.” Taeil said, his voice barely audible over the pinging of the many game machines. Dejun steeled his nerves and shot Taeil a smile before turning back to his game.

“Not surprising; I’m new in town.”

“Is that so? Where do you live?”

Dejun had of course done his research before picking a decoy apartment. He’d been careful to pick a place that didn’t fall in any of the known gang territories. The apartment was in the southern area of the city, barely more than a box with a small kitchenette and a bed but it was Dejun’s home until he wrapped up this case. It didn't necessarily mean he was okay with his rooming but as he was on a sort of _rogue_ mission _,_ he only had so much budget to spare.

“Do you know where the old XXXX station was? I live around there.” 

“That’s a bit of a rough area.” Taeil noted, something flashing in his eyes, “Especially for a cop.”

Dejun froze for a split second and then shrugged as nonchalantly as he could manage. “I wouldn’t be much of a cop if I let a bad neighborhood rattle me.” 

Taeil’s smile grew wider and he pressed a hand on Dejun’s shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“Well you’re welcome here any time. I’ll even give you some free tokens.” Taeil promised. With that he murmured an excuse that he had to attend to some business before he slipped away.

Dejun had wanted to leave immediately but stayed for the sake of appearances. He didn't want whoever had witnessed their conversation to think that Moon Taeil had scared off the newcomer cop. He gave himself another hour, alternating between games, then walked towards the exit, stalling when a fight seemed to break out a few machines to his right. A man with long blond hair interrupted the scuffle and it was over before Dejun even had the chance to get closer.

Dejun blinked at the scene, then left for good. That blond man looked familiar, possibly involved in the case, which brought Dejun back to the question that had been glaring bright red in his mind since his conversation with the arcade owner. How had Taeil known he was a cop? It wasn’t exactly a secret but no one should have known right off the bat. 

Dejun scanned the area around him, suddenly feeling like he was being watched.

“Keep it together DJ. Now is not the time to get paranoid,” Dejun muttered to himself. A cool head was needed if he was going to take on the gang’s money laundering case. Dejun was going to have to be extra careful from now on.

  
  


***

The night was not going at all how Donghyuck had planned. 

What he had planned was showing up at the arcade, spotting Taeil across the crowded room, saying a smooth pickup line like “nice shoes, wanna fuck?” and then spending the night rearranging the Central leader’s guts and vice versa. But even the best laid plans -or slapdash chaotic messes- went awry. 

When Donghyuck first arrived, he’d seen Taeil briefly, talking with a few of his patrons before he had ducked into a back room. Donghyuck figured that must be where the real games were going on and there was no way he was going to be able to just waltz through the door. All he could do was wait for Taeil to come back out to the arcade floor.

A whole hour had passed and Donghyuck hadn’t laid eyes on Moon Taeil or his shapely ass again. He had, however, lost nearly 100,000 won in tokens. The money would have been a drop in the bucket for his past self, but now it put Donghyuck practically in red numbers, and consequently in an even more sour mood. Renjun was somewhere in the city and Taeil was not in Donghyuck’s bed. He needed a little pick me up if the ordeal wasn’t going to be a complete failure.

“Pretty fucking ballsy for you to show your face in here.”

Bingo.

Donghyuck barely spared a glance over his shoulder before starting a new game on his machine. Behind him, that fuck face recruit that had shown up on the Northside area stood with his chest puffed out. He didn’t strike a terribly menacing figure with his left eye nearly swollen shut and ugly healing bruises on his face. He looked practically green. Donghyuck laughed under his breath at the guy’s false bravado. Maybe kicking his ass -again- would cheer Donghyuck up.

“I said what are you doing here, _rich bitch._ Why don’t you take the allowance daddy gave you and fuck off?,” Fuck Face barked.

Donghyuck cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. This was going to be fun. He stood quickly, knocking his chair over and startling the guy. A few other patrons nearby gave them some furtive glances before quickly moving away.

“Y’know, I just came here to have a good time and honestly? I’m feeling a bit attacked,” Donghyuck said coolly. His hands curled into fists and he was ready. He just needed Fuck Face to play into his trap and attack him first.

“Hey, Jeon, why don’t you go check the bathrooms? I think some kid up chucked their hot dog in there.”

Fuck Face Jeon snapped to attention as Yuta sauntered over. He gave Yuta a small bow before throwing Donghyuck a scathing look and scurrying off. Donghyuck’s lips pushed into a pout, his fun night slipping away from him.

“Haechan.”

“Lion.”

Yuta stooped down to pick up the chair Donghyuck had knocked over, setting it upright. Donghyuck watched, his face schooled into careful indifference. It was one thing to fight with Fuck Face Jeon, but a whole another thing if Yuta decided to get involved.

“I’d ask why you were here but I have a pretty good idea already. But if you want to play games I’ll pretend to be surprised when you say you’re here for Taeil hyung,” Yuta finally said, folding his arms over his chest. 

“God, does Canada tell you _everything_?” Donghyuck whined. Yuta quirked his lips up into a smile at the mention of Mark.

“Look, Taeil isn’t here. He’s busy.” Yuta sighed. 

“Doing what?”

“ _Business._ ” Yuta’s eyes narrowed and Donghyuck felt a chill run down his spine. He knew he was pushing it but-

“Well you tell your boss that I’m business too and he should be busy doing me.” Donghyuck said, his voice dropping suggestively. Yuta was stunned to silence as he stared at Donghyuck. A full minute ticked by before Yuta burst into raucous laughter, doubling over with the force of it.

“I- Really? Haechan that’s so lame.” Yuta put his hand on his shoulder and Donghyuck scowled. 

“Whatever, I’m leaving,” Donghyuck mumbled, shoving past Yuta for the exit. 

“I’ll let him know you want to be _penciled in_ ,” Yuta called after him, still laughing. Donghyuck shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, his cheeks burning and Yuta’s laughter ringing in his ears. He would have Taeil, he vowed, one way or another.

***

It was past midnight when Yuta finally kicked Taeil out of the arcade’s little back office. 

“It’s Friday and Taeyong is here. Go upstairs, get some rest. You can go back to saving the world on Monday,” Yuta had said, grinning like a goddamn devil.

Taeil trudged out towards the parking lot, weary and wanting nothing more than to fall into his bed. He yawned loudly at the mere thought of getting to relax, but first he needed a cigarette. Taeil looked back at the arcade doors, checking for any sign of Yuta or Taeyong. Those two tended to yell at him for smoking, acting like he would suddenly revert to smoking 3 packs a day if he so much as touched a cigarette. Taeil snorted. He quit a couple of years ago, but sometimes one cig was needed to help him deal with stress, mostly when he was too physically drained to try other relaxing methods, like hitting the gym or going for a run, among other strenuous activities… who would have known that visiting a construction site daily would be more tiring than trying to control rowdy thugs?

Taeil patted his jacket pockets, searching for the single cigarette he always carried, and put it on his lips. Now, where was his lighter…ah, in his car's glove box.

“Hey there.”

Taeil’s cigarette fell on the pavement as he spun around towards the voice, fists ready. He was suddenly very awake and on guard. He had run-ins in the past with people who wanted to fight and though he was no Taeyong, he could hold his own. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

There, sitting on the trunk of Taeil’s car was _Haechan_ looking like a walking daydream, dressed in tight jeans and a very flattering black leather jacket.

“Haechan? What are you doing here?”

 _Haechan_ sat back on his elbows and offered Taeil a cocksure grin with a tilt of his head.

“I came to _play_. What else would I be doing here, Moon Taeil?" Haechan said, the grin he wore growing bigger and brighter Taeil felt he was staring at the sun in the middle of the night.

“You know my name,” Taeil replied, shoving his hands in his jeans, trying to control the twitch of his confused eyebrows. 

“Of course I do," Haechan giggled, "You’re sort of a celebrity around here, _hyung_. I am surprised you know mine, though.”

Taeil did frown now. Freaking Johnny Suh couldn’t keep his trap shut, figures. “What do you want? This is a dangerous place to be out at this hour, especially for the likes of you.”

“Ah, precisely. I was wondering if I could get a ride.”

Something about Haechan's tone of voice told Taeil he meant more than the car he was sitting on. His brain also suddenly reminded him of an alternative relaxing method, one he had not tried in some time, a method that involved a warm willing body and any horizontal surface, preferably. No. Taeil's brain needed to stop paying attention to Yuta's unhinged ideas.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Haechan."

"No?" The boy jumped off the car, eyes wide and a pout on his face. "Then how about you walk me to the subway station? It's dangerous out there, you said," Haechan pleaded, slowly approaching Taeil, his hands disappearing into his own jacket. Taeil was immediately on guard, in case the kid suddenly pulled a trick on him. But no. Haechan extracted a cigarette pack from his pockets, taking one on his lips before offering one to Taeil.

Narrowing his eyes, Taeil reluctantly accepted it, still unsure of Haechan’s intentions. He blamed his high alert state for the intense focus he placed on Haechan’s plush lips around the cigarette, and how they pursed beautifully as Haechan lit it with the click of a silver zippo. Taeil saw a smirk blooming on those blessed lips and looked up, his eyes colliding with Haechan’s amused gaze.

Perhaps Taeil had stared too hard. Perhaps he had already guessed Haechan's intentions, mentally punching himself for the dirty thoughts that kept blooming inside his mind, thoughts that echoed in a voice eerily similar to Yuta's. 

Yes, he was definitely going to strangle his friend.

Taeil extended his hand, silently asking to borrow the lighter, and was frozen in place when Haechan all but placed his own hand in it, as if Taeil had asked for a dance. What was the extent of his tiredness, Taeil mused silently, was it enough to hinder his logic? Probably yes, because when he tried to pull his hand away, he only managed to pull Haechan closer into his personal space. 

Haechan closed the remaining distance with a short step, touching the burning end of his cigarette to Taeil's unlit one, all while keeping visual contact with him. Hands came to rest over Taeil's shoulders and he raised an eyebrow. This kid was definitely playing. Taeil shrugged Haechan's hold off him, stepping back to regain some space so he could take a drag of his cigarette. 

"Smoking is bad for you," he said, crossing his arms, completely disregarding the fact that he was not preaching with the example. But well, him as a whole wasn't exactly a paragon of healthy choices.

Haechan smirked, moving again towards Taeil and reaching for the cigarette in Taeil's hold, exchanging it for the one he had between his fingers.

"Maybe I like things that are bad for me," the boy said, taking a drag of Taeil's cigarette with a raised eyebrow.

Okay, one: Taeil was still stressed. Two: Haechan was making him even more stressed. Three: his treacherous thoughts were now a cacophony of _it's a chance, take it, take it, take it_ that still sounded annoyingly like Yuta. And four: Haechan was now dragging a finger down Taeil’s chest-- Taeil jerked back as soon as Haechan reached his stomach, and he took the boy's hand in his, stopping his advances. He saw Haechan's eyes widening in surprise, and Taeil took the opportunity to fling their cigarettes under his boot.

"This is bad for both of us," Taeil explained while searching in Haechan's wide brown eyes, though he wasn't sure if what he had just said meant their smoking or the general idea of them being together, "did Johnny send you?"

"Hah? Why would Johnny hyung send-"

"Okay then," Taeil practically dragged Haechan towards the passenger door of his car, only letting go to open it, "Get in."

"I thought we might go to your place," Haechan whined, his voice a little...offended?

Taeil snorted as the boy plopped onto the passenger seat. Oh, he thought that too, but had thankfully snapped out of it, banishing his baser instincts after careful consideration. Yes the boy was attractive, yes he liked his eagerness, but tonight was not it. First he needed more information about Haechan, his relationship to Johnny, etcétera, to be certain he wasn't a danger to his business and future plans.

Because Taeil's future plans were a priority.

Haechan was frowning by the time Taeil got into his seat, pouting with those sweet lips of his, and Taeil briefly wondered if they would still taste like cigarettes. Taeil smiled, taking Haechan's jaw between his fingers to make him look at him, enjoying the expectant stare he got in return and the slight pricking of the boy's chin stubble on his hand.

"I'll take you home, the subway is closed," Taeil said. God, he truly couldn't stop staring at Haechan's lips. Should he give in? Just a kiss. Only a kiss. Barely a taste... He licked his lips and Haechan blinked, a slow smile spreading on his face, victorious… 

Fuck, Taeil was being weak. Haechan indeed still smelled of fresh cigarettes--

"Get out of the car, _Haechan_."

The passenger door opened abruptly, startling both Taeil and his companion. A hand clamped on Haechan's arm, trying to drag the boy out, and Taeil scrambled towards it, trying to keep Haechan inside. Taeil blinked when his gaze collided with an intensely frowning Mark.

Oh.

He let go.

  
  


***

Donghyuck slammed into the pool house in a huff, Mark hot on his heels.

"Hyuck-"

"Why do you have to ruin everything, Mark?" Donghyuck whirled on the older boy, his eyes blazing. 

"Ruin every- Donghyuck you barely know that guy and you almost had his tongue shoved down your throat!" 

"I know! I was making progress!"

"I can't believe you. Weren't you listening when Johnny told us about _the gangs_? That was their leader! Moon Taeil!"

"Get off your fucking high horse for once. As if your Yuta is any better, please," Donghyuck sneered, "Did he tell you? Was it him who snitched on me?"

"W-what? Don't bring Yuta hyung into this, Hyuck," Mark swiped a hand over his face, "You said you were going to the arcade, it was getting late so I went to look for you in case...you know..."

 _In case I was getting high in an alley, again,_ Donghyuck's mind supplied, and it only fueled his anger.

"No, I don't," Donghyuck cocked his head, "why don't you explain to me, because as you know, I'm stupid."

"Stop, you're being unreasonable-"

"Shit, bro! Just-- let me do my thing okay? Have some fun?! Just because Yuta is into your virgin prudeness doesn't mean you have some moral high ground." Donghyuck threw himself onto the couch and crossed his arms. 

"Leave him out of this," Mark's face darkened and Donghyuck knew he'd touched a nerve but he was feeling extra petty. 

"Yuta's balls are probably about to drop off from how blue they are because of you. Or maybe he's got someone to take care of that-"

"Shut up! I- I know you're just saying this stuff bc you're mad but that's fucking low. I feel like I don't even know you right now, Hyuck."

"Or maybe you never really knew me to begin with?" Donghyuck refused to look at Mark for fear of seeing the hurt in his face.

"You know I hate to say it but you can be a real bastard sometimes." Mark grabbed his jacket and left the pool house. Despite being hurt and angry, he still closed the door softly behind him. Donghyuck had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Why was he acting like this?

He was going to have to apologize, that's for sure. 

***

Mark blinked the sweat away from his eyes, before wiping at his brow with his hoodie’s sleeve. It was the first pause he had made in about -he checked his watch- half an hour? Wait, where was he? He stared around the bright lit street, noticing a couple of small restaurants along the sidewalk and a 24 hrs convenience store by the corner… uh… he wasn’t in the Northern suburbs anymore. This looked more like… downtown Neo Central. 

He had wanted to clear up his mind after fighting with his brother. His stupid, bored and probably lonely little brother. Mark felt the sting of salt in his eye and mentally cursed himself. No, he was not crying, it was just sweat. As he rubbed the pain away, he focused on the corner store, recognizing the decorated wall on its side. 

He gasped. This was close to Yuta's apartment.

Mark panicked. He had not done it on purpose. This, this wasn’t his plan at all. His legs had brought him here. Well, the bike and his legs technically but-- Mark hopped off the seat, fumbling with his hoodie’s front pocket, searching for his phone. Should he text Yuta? Would he still be up? Maybe he went out, it was a friday night after all. No, no, he better hurry back home. Mark’s knees wobbled and he groaned. There was no way he was going to be able to go back all the way to the North without resting first. Why hadn’t he taken the car? He had the keys in his pocket for fucks sake.

Also, he really didn’t want to see Donghyuck yet, he was still mad at him. Normally Hyuck’s tantrums didn’t affect Mark as much, he was used to them. Hyuck had such a sharp little tongue that Mark had learnt to tune out the venomous words that spouted out of his angry sibling during his outbursts, since he mostly didn't mean it but Hyuck had tried to mess with Yuta this time and Mark had snapped. 

Oh he was so whipped for the lawyer-- 

Mark smacked his lips, and slowly walked with his bike around the corner, staring up at the 6 story building on the other side of the street. Several windows still had the lights on, even if it was nearly 1am, and Mark wondered if any of those was Yuta’s place. Mark had never been inside, he just sort of remembered that one time he had dropped Yuta off on his way back to Johnny’s office.

He was not a stalker for remembering, right? 

"Mark?"

Shit. Mark looked to the side and there was Yuta, the man of his latest dreams, wearing baggy pants and sandals and a muscle t-shirt, his hair up in a messy little ponytail, holding a plastic bag from the convenience store in his hand. It was the most simple attire Mark had ever seen Yuta wear, and Mark’s knees wobbled anew, but this time the trembling spread up to his hands and he nearly dropped his bike. 

Fuck. What was Nakamoto Yuta so hot for?!

"H-Hyung," Mark's voice cracked and he hated himself a little for it, "I was in the neighborhood and uh I...uh...well…"

Yuta raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on the strangeness of it, or how late it was for sudden bicycling, opting to smile at Mark instead. 

"Would you like something to drink? You must be tired, if you came all the way from John’s house."

Mark gulped.

“Uh- Y-Yes, yes, if it’s okay with you, I'm feeling a bit thirsty,” NO, NO that had sounded wrong! Mark bit his lip and felt a blush spreading up his neck as Yuta chuckled.

“Come on up, do you need help with your bike?”

“No! I’ve got it, thank you!” Mark squeaked, his knuckles turning white as he held onto his bicycle’s frame, already hauling it up his shoulders. He absolutely missed the way Yuta’s eyes twinkled appreciatively at his little display of strength. 

Yuta’s apartment was nice, if a bit messy. Mark slowly took off his sneakers after placing his bike as neatly as possible inside the little foyer, arranging his shoes next to Yuta’s haphazardly thrown assorted ones. 

“Just a second please, I’ll get you some slippers.”

Mark nodded eagerly, watching Yuta disappear down the hallway. He turned his attention down to his socks and thanked his past self for wearing a matching pair instead of just picking whatever was in his drawer. He perked up as soon as he heard Yuta shuffling back to him, who handed him a pair of slippers in a plastic bag.

“Those are new. Got them at a friends’ wedding. What would you like to drink? Water? Juice? I just bought beer, too.”

Mark blindly followed Yuta into his living room, wringing his hands nervously, thinking. Water would be fine. But a beer might mean he could stay a little longer…

“A beer, if it’s okay with you.”

Yuta snorted as he went back to his fridge, “I offered didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Mark replied, feeling super lame as he sat on Yuta’s couch. He was so lame oh god he was inside his crush’s apartment and he was acting like a dumb lovestruck teen-- Mark focused his gaze on a shelf with a few framed photographs, immediately noticing a pic of a younger Yuta wearing a beret and cape. Was that Moon Taeil wrapped around him?

“So what brings you downtown so late on a Friday?”

“Huh? Oh. I...well, you’re gonna think it’s stupid, I fought with my brother…he was...uh...” Mark turned to stare at the photograph again. Should he tell Yuta that his boss had been practically making out with Donghyuck right outside the arcade? Would Yuta be surprised? Or maybe bothered by it? 

“It’s not stupid at all, sibling squabbles are pretty normal, in my opinion.”

Mark stood up and walked to the shelf to take a closer look at the photo, “Yeah, well, Donghyuck is always getting himself in trouble, you would think I should be used to our fights, I don’t usually get this upset, but he said things...” _Things about you._

“Donghyuck?”

Mark inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. Shit. He had used his brother’s real name. Mark suddenly remembered that Yuta already knew who he was, having asked about it a few weeks after their first meeting. That had been months ago. It was impossible that the man didn't know more, especially now that Mark knew about Yuta’s involvement with the underground circles of the city. Yuta had probably run a background check on him, it would make sense. Mark remembered when his father back in Canada had ordered several investigations for their possible clients in the past. If it was a normal thing for businesses, it was even more normal for gangs, right? But Mark still felt he needed to try and _pretend._ Why, he was not sure _._

“H-Haechan, I mean Haechan, um is this Taeil- Taeil hyung?”

Yuta’s cackle came from behind Mark, who whipped his head around startled at his proximity. Yuta thrusted a canned beer in his hands and looked at the photograph Mark had just discovered.

“Yeah. He looks quite different, doesn’t he?”

“He looks crazy!” Mark blurted before he could finish connecting his brain to his tongue after the shock. Because Yuta had moved so silently, because Yuta was staring at him so intensely. Mark cleared his throat and stared back at the old picture, where a younger Yuta looked a little disheveled with brown messy hair, but Taeil looked positively wild with his bright yellow short hair, intense eyeliner, and spiked choker. It also didn’t help that they were posing with their tongues out and middle fingers up. “I mean that with the utmost respect-”

“Pfft, don’t worry Markie, I know what we looked like. What I look like even now-”

“You look super cool!” Mark said, a little more defensive than intended. Yuta blinked at him, then slowly smiled, his nose scrunching. Yuta pinched one of Mark’s cheeks in a fond gesture that had Mark blushing again, unwilling to move or blink, or breathe- “S-so you met Taeil hyung in college? I didn’t know he was a lawyer too.”

“Nah,” Yuta went to sit back to the couch, his head lolling to the side to stare at Mark, “His friends tried to jump me one day and I beat them up.”

“What!?”

“Then Taeil hyung came to find me.”

“And you talked it over-”

“Yes,” Yuta smirked, “with our fists.”

Mark choked on his beer, “You fought Taeil hyung!?”

“Long ago. We became close after that.”

“That’s so weird.”

Yuta guffawed, “I know!”

Mark stared mesmerized at the twinkle in Yuta’s eyes as he laughed. It was nice getting to know more about Yuta outside the office business they handled, both the legal and the shadier side of it. Mark felt like he was having a glimpse into the past of the man he had grown to admire so much. A man he really really liked so much. And Mark wanted to know more. He wanted Yuta to talk about himself more, and it was not because Mark was trying to be careful about his dealings with gangs and stuff. It was because Yuta felt more real than any other person Mark had ever met, including his own family, his own brothers. Everyone had their secrets, but Yuta seemed willing to share them with him if he dared ask. Mark wondered, had he ever liked someone as much as he liked Yuta?

Yuta stood up, slapping his thighs as he went, “Alright, want another beer?”

“Hyung.”

“Yeah?”

“I like you.”

Yuta’s smile faltered, “Eh?”

Mark seemed to snap out of it. Fuck, he said that aloud, didn’t he? Fuck, fuck fuck! He stood up abruptly, “Nothing! No, please forget it. You didn’t hear that, right? Please pretend you didn’t hear that. I must go! It’s so late and I’m bothering you--mphf!”

Mark’s brain short circuited when Yuta’s lips crashed over his. 

***

Everything was so hot in Yuta's cramped room. 

Yuta pressed Mark against his sheets and Mark's mind went blank. 

"H-Hyung, you have no idea how long I- for months I- this is everything I- oh GOD," Mark rambled, his words choking off. Yuta smoothed his hand down Mark's bare stomach, making the younger boy's muscles contract.

"You're really sensitive. Has anyone touched you before?" Yuta asked, his breath hot against the shell of Mark's ear. Mark flushed as he squirmed beneath Yuta's wandering hand.

"O-of course. Sort of." There had been an awkward fumbling with a few guys when Mark first started college but nothing serious, especially not since he had transferred and met Yuta. Yuta pulled back from where he had been planting kisses along Mark's neck and jaw.

"Sort of?" He questioned. Mark didn't dare look away. 

"I'm...still a virgin." Mark admitted without an ounce of shame. He had no reason to feel bad about it and if Yuta had a problem with it- well then Mark would save himself some heartache. Yuta's touch disappeared from Mark's skin and he sat back. Mark watched him with wary eyes from where he lay on the pillows.

Yuta bit his lip in deliberation. 

"Is that a problem?" Mark asked, calmly, trying to ignore the echo of Donghyuck’s words. _Maybe he's got someone to take care of that.._.

"Not at all just- I like you a lot Markie,”Yuta said quietly. Mark's heart fluttered at the sincerity in Yuta's voice. He sat up until he was face to face with Yuta, their noses brushing. “I don’t want to push you or make you feel uncomfortable.”

"I've never felt more comfortable than with you and if I don't want something, I'll tell you," Mark assured him. He leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Yuta's lips before laying back on the pillows again. He reached to pull Yuta flush against him once more. "And I want you to make me feel good."

“Hm, we can arrange that, Markie.”

  
  


***

Johnny stared at his watch and huffed, annoyed. Jaehyun was late, and that man was never late unless he wasn't planning on showing up. It wouldn't be the first time Jaehyun had left him hanging, knowing full well how much Johnny hated waiting. 

Johnny leaned back onto his car, staring out at the deserted parking lot, trying to distinguish any movement in the shadows. He was looking for any sign of his lover’s arrival, but also keeping his guard up in case some random thug decided to try their luck with Johnny’s apparent defenseless state. He might be dressed casually in jeans and a long coat, but that didn’t mean he blended in with the scenery; his car kind of gave him away as a very profitable would-be-victim. 

Finally, Johnny saw a man walking towards him, face pale behind a mask, dark eyes glinting even in the low light of the scattered street lamps. Johnny recognized the silver necklace hidden under the approaching man’s hoodie. It had been a gift. His gift. Johnny fought the tender warmth blooming up his chest at the sight of Jaehyun wearing it, because that only meant his lover wanted to compensate for something. 

“I thought you weren’t coming,” Johnny grunted.

“I wasn’t,” Jaehyhun replied, looking around the parking lot while combing his hair off his face, “but I figured some extra money wouldn’t be bad for my pockets.”

Johnny rolled his eyes, arms extending to wrap around his lover’s waist, dragging Jaehyun against his chest, “As if you need the money.”

Jaehyun smirked, “One never knows. It’s good to always have an extra.”

“Uh-huh. Is that what they taught you at hackers school?”

“It’s what **you** taught me.”

Johnny grinned through his annoyance, “Learn the good things, not the bad ones.”

“Excuse you, that one falls in the good category.”

“Sure,” Johnny dipped for a kiss and Jaehyun smiled onto his lips.

“So, what do you want? What’s so urgent you dragged yourself out of your preppy cave this early on a freaking saturday?” Jaehyun asked, cutting the kiss short and trying to distance himself. Johnny suddenly remembered why he had called Jaehyun at 3am in the morning, reigning himself and his awakening desires.

“Well, one, I knew you would be awake,” Johnny’s arms held on tighter to Jaehyun’s waist, whose eyebrows twitched into a scowl at the strength he used. Oh good, so he wasn’t as clueless as he appeared. Johnny schooled his face into his business one, his resting bitch face as Yuta had sometimes pointed out (hilarious how it was the pot calling the kettle, when Yuta in business mode was known for having made a few grown men tear up in fear- but that was another story). “And two, there’s stuff you’ve neglected to tell me, lover boy.”

Jaehyun was fully frowning now, his fingers digging into Johnny’s biceps, trying to get free of his hold. “Let go before I kick you in the nuts.”

“That would be disadvantageous for you too."

“I-I’m not here to fuck you,” Jaehyun’s ears were bright red and Johnny leaned down to bite one, making Jaehyun gasp loudly.

“You are right, my dear _Jeffrey_ ,” Johnny whispered in Jaehyun’s ear, “We’re here on business, but I’m not paying you this time. Do you know why?”

“I shouldn't have come.”

“Well, turns out, someone leaked a photo of a certain boy I’ve been taking care of,” Jaehyun stopped struggling in Johnny’s hold and stared intently at Johnny’s clavicles, his face void of any emotion. Johnny snorted. Jaehyun only used his poker face when he was trying to reign in his feelings, “Want to tell me why did you dig out and reply to that missing person report?”

Jaehyun shrugged, “I was curious. They were looking for him, and he’s not part of your case so I figured I would help.”

“Ah. So you sent Mark Lee’s whereabouts to his family, because you were concerned for his well being, is that it?”

Jaehyun stayed silent.

“And now the last sibling is staying in the dock area, which means the East End has gotten involved, and I have the whole Lee offsprings scattered in the city: the heir and the spare and the affair. It's such a wonder the whole clan didn't come. I don’t need more problems, Jaehyun, I have enough on my plate with the one kid you almost scared off to death!”

“He was being nosy.”

“And you were careless!” Johnny finally let go of his lover to pace in front of his car, ruffling his own hair as he tried to get his thoughts in line. “They met Taeyong. I had to tell them about the whole...panorama of the city.”

“You **told** them? What about us?!” Jaehyun’s eyes flashed in anger for a second, stuttering his words, “that’s not-- you said you wouldn't--”

Johnny couldn’t help the hysterical laugh that escaped him, “I didn’t specifically tell them about **you** or us, Donghyuck basically figured everything on his own.”

“If he’s being a nuisance, send him back.”

Johnny eyed Jaehyun warily for a second, _Oh is that what you're aiming for?_

“I can’t. The contract was signed and I was paid in advance. They are staying here for six months, if not longer because Donghyuck’s case got sudden complications, which I’m sure you knew already. You should have told me as soon as you heard. Were you even planning on telling me?”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes petulantly, and Johnny felt his own anger flare up. Johnny had not stopped thinking about the very brief conversation he had had with Mark earlier in the day, because Mark’s questions about Kun and his boys had been oddly specific and Mark had also mentioned something that had clicked in Johnny’s brain, pieces falling into place like the script of a cliché soap opera.

“What’s the name of the suspect? I need you to tell me, Jaehyun.”

“That's classified information that will cost you--”

“For fucks sake Jaehyun, I have other ways to know, but I need to hear it from you.”

Jaehyun’s nostrils flared and his jaw clenched. He was being stubborn, Johnny knew that, and he decided to change his tactics. One always caught more bees with honey, after all.

"Baby."

"Don't. I know what you're doing."

"Please, babe. It's important." Johnny softly caressed Jaehyun's neck, hiding the softest of smiles when he noticed the goosebumps rising on Jaehyun's porcelain skin.

"Renjun. His name is Huang Renjun."

Johnny closed his eyes, feeling like he was carrying the world on his back. Of course, the suspect in question had to be Donghyuck's ex-boyfriend, if what Mark had told him was true. Lovers' spats were always the messiest of problems to fix, according to Johnny's experiences, which was also why he was reluctant to get involv--

"Since I told you," Jaehyun's deep voice interrupted Johnny's thoughts,"you have to give me something in return. You know nothing is free." Jaehyun stared at something off to the left of Johnny's face, unwilling to look him in the eye. A cold feeling crept into the pit of Johnny's stomach. He knew what was coming. "Say it- Just once. Make me believe it."

Johnny stepped back into Jaehyun's space, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun and pulling him flush against his chest. He leaned down to put his face in the crook of Jaehyun's neck, murmuring against his skin.

"I love you and only you, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun let out a shuddery breath and pushed out of Johnny's hold.

"You're getting better at that. Don't ask me for any more help in this case. I'm washing my hands of it." Jaehyun turned to leave the same way he came and soon he was out of sight.

Johnny watched until Jaehyun was completely gone from view. He wiped a hand over his face, suddenly tired. The sun would be up soon and he still had things he had to take care of. He needed to plan a visit the docks as soon as possible and talk with Kun to try and reach an agreement because Donghyuck's only scapegoat was now under the East Enders protection. Johnny tried to ignore the phantom feel of Jaehyun in his arms and the way his heart beat when Johnny spoke those words. He had said them once before in the throes of passion, startling Jaehyun. Then Johnny had laughed it off with a lame explanation while Jaehyun smiled awkwardly, and they had let it go. It didn't matter that Johnny had told the truth on both occasions, he had messed up that first opportunity and Jaehyun would never believe him now. Not unless Johnny decided they could stop hiding, and things had just gotten way too complicated for that. 

Johnny got back in his car and pushed thoughts of Jaehyun back into their neat little corner of his mind. 

The one problem Johnny Suh -the best fixer in Neo Central- couldn't solve was his own.


	5. Monday Blues and Hues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> "Public records have shown that you’ve sometimes helped with information regarding some cases.”
> 
> Johnny reclined back on his chair, arms crossed over his chest.  
> “I don’t know. Depends. Are any of my clients involved?”
> 
> Dejun’s eyes flashed, “Are your clients generally involved in cases with the police?”
> 
> ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally! god, this chapter was hard. suddenly new scenes would come up as i was writing so i left others incomplete and so on and then the chapter grew so much i had to cut it lol. but hey that means the next chapter is almost done too ahaha

Johnny had always had a peaceful relationship with Mondays, but today? Today he just wanted to roll into some ditch and perish. 

He shouldn’t have drank that bottle of wine yesterday during breakfast. He shouldn’t have roamed his backyard drunk like a fish at 11 am on a Sunday for Donghyuck to see, and he definitely shouldn't have let that little demon _join_ him or anywhere near his liquor cabinet. Granted, the kid knew how to make some killer margaritas, but that was also what had gotten Johnny in his current predicament, which was he was still ¼ drunk and feeling shittier the more sobered up. 

Johnny rolled down his car's window and glared at the bright blue sky reflected on the building’s glass facade before shifting gears and driving into the (blissfully dark) underground parking lot. As pleasant as today's morning was, he couldn't care less. He felt like dying, his head was killing him and he knew his secretary was going to make lots of questions regarding the awful dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. Johnny considered wearing his sunglasses inside the office...hmm...that might work, thought it might also be a dead give away…

Decisions, decisions.

Johnny dragged himself into his office at exactly 8:03 am, ignoring his secretary's pointed frown, and asked via intercom for the strongest coffee available from the cafeteria on the first floor and an aspirin. And then, he had all but sprawled onto his chair, after closing down all the blinds on the full-wall-windows that made up his office. This hangover required him to go full vampire.

It had been a couple of weeks since he had last been so ill, several past occasions due to dinners with his clients, a couple of others after his private encounters with Jaehy- ugh. Johnny let his head plop miserably over his desk.

Jaehyun was angry with him and wouldn’t be working on Donghyuck’s case anymore. That meant Johnny had lost his easiest, fastest, most trusted source of information. No, no, scratch that last part, Jaehyun had done some shit behind his back and had not been planning on telling him, which didn't exactly make him very trustworthy. Johnny felt angry too. But then again, it wasn't like he didn't know how hackers managed their information. Johnny had been adamant about not sharing Donghyuck's private details but he had never mentioned Mark, even if Mark and Donghyuck came in combo, like, shouldn't that have been kind of common sense?

Requesting information from hackers always felt like asking a genie for a wish, you had to be super specific and careful in your wording otherwise you would end with twisted versions or half results. Jaehyun probably treated all his clients the same. 

Except for the sex. 

Maybe. 

Johnny felt his gut twist. Jaehyun was such a paradox, being so dumb. Like, smart dumb because hackers couldn't possibly be _dumb_ dumb.

Feelings were also dumb. Just because Johnny had accidentally said the L word once, Jaehyun acted like Johnny had committed high treason. Johnny had apologized, but it wasn't long before Jaehyun began teasing him in bed, asking for those words between pants and moans, delighted at making Johnny blush with shame. It had been painfully obvious that Jaehyun didn't think Johnny was being honest with his love declarations, why would he, when Johnny had promised him that their relationship would always remain strictly professional, with a couple of fun encounters in between, no strings attached. But Johnny was already half in lov--lust, it was lust!- and Jaehyun was definitely jealous (of Donghyuck? Really?), and everything was a fucking mess! 

Johnny should have known better, because he knew from experience that if the sex was good -and constant- then he would eventually develop an attachment. It had happened to him in college. Why the fuck had he thought it wouldn't happen again?

Jaehyun's request had felt so wrong this time, making Johnny declare his love out loud, sober and lucid in the middle of a fucking parking lot! To do what exactly? Prove a point? And Jaehyun even had the gall to be the one to get upset! Why? Why! Johnny had done exactly what he was asked! His lover ( _ex-lover? no, shut up_ , Johnny ignored his brain) had such a twisted way of punishing him, making him confess only to be left out cold, exposed and humiliated. Johnny should have dished out a cheque instead, at least that way he would still have some sort of dignity left, and not the haunting image of Jaehyun giving him nothing but raised eyebrows, pursed lips and a dead-fish-eyed stare. God, he loved Jaehyun's deep dark eyes-- ok, he was definitely still drunk, where was his coffee?! 

Johnny groaned as his head throbbed sharply. No more drinking stupid on Sundays. No more fucking around with devastatingly handsome cybercriminals, no, never again! Feelings fueled by sex were shallow, and Johnny vowed he would get 'better' now that Jaehyun was angry with him. No sex, no feelings.

Right?

Mark chose that exact moment to tumble into the office, wearing a radiant smile and a garish buttoned-up shirt, a cup of coffee and a little bottle of pills in each hand. Johnny squinted from his position over the desk, watching with disinterest as Mark's grin morphed into a frown after sniffing the air.

"Good morn- oh my god hyung, it smells like a pharmacy in here, are you okay? Why is everything so dark?"

Johnny had barely opened his mouth, his answer turning into a whimper when Yuta Nakamoto slammed the door open with enough force to make the whole building rattle. That was an exaggeration but that didn't stop Johnny from scowling at Yuta's blinding grin.

"Oho, John! You went partying and didn't invite us, that, or you decided to disinfect your office with vodka."

 _Tequila, actually_. No, Johnny was not going to answer him. Johnny squinted again. Had they arrived together?

"Yuta, what the fuck are you doing here so early?" Johnny groaned, closing his eyes. It wasn't the first time Yuta had seen him hungover at his own office, and it wouldn't be the last. There was nothing to hide, and his head was going to explode if he even dared move.

"I bring you presents, of course!" Yuta chirped, producing a stack of folders from under his arm, placing them neatly over Johnny's head. The papers balanced precariously for a few seconds before fluttering down onto the desk, burying Johnny's face under them. Johnny wondered if it was okay to sleep like that, under the added darkness of documents before his brain registered Yuta's words. He straightened in his seat, catching one of the papers before it fell to the carpet. 

"It's the non disclosure contracts you requested. You're welcome."

Johnny sighed, browsing through a couple of pages while blinking rapidly at some of the big words, names and signatures. Yeah, they looked okay...

"...Thank you, Yuta."

"Thank Markie actually. You owe him one," Yuta turned around to grin at Mark, who had carefully placed the coffee and pills on an unoccupied corner of Johnny's desk. Johnny stared blankly as Mark returned the smile, a soft blush spreading down the boy's neck.

"Uh, I'll be at my desk if you need me, Johnny hyung."

Wait. Were those...bruises under Mark’s shirt collar? Johnny stared back at Yuta and his permanently undone top buttons and necklaces.

Not bruises, hickeys. Yuta was shamelessly displaying several hickeys down his neck, and they seemed to continue all the way down under his shirt- Johnny whipped his head to look at Mark's retreating back, specifically at the clothes he was wearing, Johnny's mouth hanging slightly open in a little 'o'. 

"That's your shirt, Mark is wearing your shirt," Johnny whispered aloud as soon as the door clicked closed behind Mark, "goddammit Yuta, you fucked my intern?!"

"Keep it down, Suh, don't be so loud. Here, drink your coffee, make your brain work faster," Yuta's grin hardened just a little, and Johnny pursed his lips.

"Did you or did you not seduce my intern?"

Yuta snorted, "That’s invasion of privacy." 

"Shut up and answer me."

"I'm not under any obligation to reply to that contradictory question."

"Stop lawyering me, Yuta! You know what I mean, it's not like I didn't notice your blatant flirting but--" Johnny sipped his drink, a sigh of delighted relief interrupting his train of thought, "-if you break his heart, I swear-"

"What? What will you do?" Yuta slammed his palms over the desk, startling Johnny who nearly spilled his coffee at the sudden outburst of the blond haired man.

"Easy there, _Lion_ , don't bite off my head. He's a nice kid, you’ve been flirting from day one, and I was expecting you to brag about it, so I’m wondering why you are not, in fact, being loud about it."

Yuta smacked his lips and perched on the desk, picking up a folder and flipping through it, "Markie asked for privacy, and who am I to deny him."

"So...it won’t be a one time thing?"

“Hopefully not.”

“And you’ll date him.”

Yuta rolled his eyes, "Yes, your honor."

"And it's not a secret."

"Not exactly, no. We’re just trying to be discreet."

"Good. Secrets are ugly." _And they hurt._ Johnny slumped down on his desk again, uncaring of the wary stare Yuta threw at him.

"What's up with you?"

"None of your business," Johnny mumbled, "bring Mark back home tonight."

"What are you, his dad?"

Johnny grunted, unamused. He was Mark and Donghyuck’s representative according to the contract they had signed, so, maybe yeah, he was their uhhhhh agent? Manager? Sometimes he felt like a father of 2 by the age of 26, goodness gracious.

"According to him, his brother needs to apologize first," Yuta added offhandedly.

 _Fuck_ , Johnny swore under his breath. He had forgotten that particular detail, blurry flashes of a drunk Donghyuck in tears and clinging onto his arm, wailing about his older brother being a party pooper and a jerk who ruined plans. Johnny had been too drunk (and kind of in tears too) to even question what the fight was about, letting Donghyuck throw his tantrum freely while Johnny wallowed in pity at Jaehyun ignoring all his calls and messages. Yes, yes, he had drunk dialed him. Shit, his headache was worsening.

"Ugh whatever. Why are you still here? I thought you hated me."

"Nah, you disgust me but I don’t actually hate you. I do want to warn you, though. Don't try to use Mark against me or the Central."

"Why the fuck would I do that? I'm a professional." Johnny lied through his teeth. Well, there went any sort of plans for leverage against Yuta he might have had...unless Donghyuck still wanted to bone Taeil- nah, too risky. Johnny didn't need that, he had everything under control. Yep. Super in control. Johnny ignored the hysterical laughter bubbling in the back of his mind.

"Precisely. A professional who got shitfaced and came to work reeking of booze."

"It's my company, asshole, I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"It would be hilarious if an audit happened with you looking like this. Don’t you have an image to keep?"

"Listen, if you've got nothing else to say, get out of my office. And I don't want you clinging to Mark either so go away."

"Wow, such a strict _father-in-law_ I got."

Johnny snorted, "Compared to your real one-- get out of my face, Nakamoto."

" _Git iit if mi fiis_ , whiny bitch."

Johnny angrily patted at the papers strewn all over his desk and threw his stapler at the closing door, Yuta's cackles echoing loudly from outside.

***

Yuta’s eyes widened in alarm at the sight that greeted him as soon as he entered his office. Taeil was pacing back and forth in front of the desk and Taeyong was also there, leaning by the window. Yuta’s mind almost jumped into overdrive, because something terrible must have happened. Had Taeyong come across new drug labs in their territory? Did their men get into trouble again? Was someone murdered-- 

"Did something happen?" He asked instead, trying to keep his wits. Whatever the trouble, Central was going to need him cool and collected. Taeyong calmly raised his eyes from his phone, waving at Yuta with a small grin. The man didn’t look upset at all, there was no fire burning behind _Mad Dog’_ s gaze, no killing intent, no wish for vengeance. What the fuck was happening then?

“Had a fun night?” Taeyong asked behind a smirk, noticing the hickeys adorning Yuta’s skin.

“Weekend, actually.”

“Cool,” Taeyong shrugged cutely, producing a lollipop from his jacket’s pocket. Yuta took note to hurry the fuck up with this impromptu meeting, or else he would have to deal with an hyperactive _Mad Dog_ bouncing all over his office.

"Taeil hyung? You look like shit. Why is everyone looking so haggard today?"

Taeil spun around almost dramatically, fixing him with an unreadable silent stare. Taeyong frowned, speaking with his mouth full of candy. 

“Excuse you? You’re the one who looks like they fought an octopus!”

Yuta waved a hand in the air, “I didn’t mean you, Yong. Forget it." He removed his jacket, placing it over the backrest of his chair before sitting down at his desk, "why are you both in here? I thought someone died."

“You ran a background on Mark Lee, didn’t you?” Taeil all but dropped, catching Yuta a little off guard.

“Uh, yeah, I told you weeks ago. This is sudden-”

“What did you find?”

“Mark, Suh’s kid?” Taeyong wondered aloud.

“The very same,” Yuta replied, rolling his eyes to the ceiling, trying to remember, “uhhhh, he’s Canadian, his family owns a fairly decent real estate agency, and his father used to be a politician, what else? Ah! He has a younger brother.”

“Haechan,” Taeyong said matter-of-factly, popping his lollipop back into his mouth.

“His name is Jeno Lee.”

“So Haechan isn’t his name. He’s lying, I knew it.” Taeil pursed his lips, Taeyong joining him in the pout. 

“No, Haechan is not Jeno. I mean yes he’s lying-- Ugh! I left the usb with the file back at home, okay, ehhh, Mark and Haechan and Jeno are all siblings, Jeno is the same age as Haechan, tho.” Yuta cocked his head to the side, studying his friends’ disappointment. He was missing something here, what was it?

“Twins?!” Taeil’s voice did a weird squeak and Yuta frowned at him before his face broke into a sardonic grin.

“Hah? Please, you could barely handle one-” Yuta’s grin turned into a full toothed smirk, and he stood up from his desk, his chair nearly toppling over with how fast he moved. “Oh my god! This isn’t about Mark, you want to know about Haechan!”

Taeyong interrupted Yuta’s glee, “Wait, that Haechan boy has a twin?”

“Nonono. Listen, Haechan’s real name is Donghyuck Lee, he’s the bastard son of Mr. Lee, half sibling to Mark and Jeno Lee, who are the heirs to the company. You can look this up online. Haechan has been trying to get into Taeil’s pants, and now he,” Yuta pointed an accusing finger at Taeil, “is finally interested in him! Aha! I knew it, you like fast cars and fast boys,” Yuta hummed happily, sitting down to start with his work now that he had solved the mystery. 

“W-Why are you saying it like that? That’s not… I--” Taeil stood frozen on the spot.

"I'm...confused," Taeyong stared around the room, a hand up in the air, counting silently with his fingers. 

Yuta shook his head, recalling Johnny Suh’s state that morning, obviously suffering through a hangover that screamed ‘my lover dumped me!’ to anyone who paid enough attention or knew the feeling. And here was Taeil, drowning in a glass of water over his attraction to a quite pretty and available boy… Yuta tsked, he was surrounded by fools. He was starting to feel like he was the only one that had a decent connection with his needs and a healthy work/life balance, although being able to see Mark while also doing work probably helped in that regard. Yuta was willfully ignoring how he himself had been on the brink of going crazy after weeks of denying Mark’s presence, holding onto his displeasure of finding Mark poking his nose around the neighborhood and talking with Taeyong as if they were old friends. Okay, perhaps he had exaggerated a little, but Taeyong had not told them yet about his run-in with Mark’s brother, and Yuta’s brain had jumped to conclusions about Mark weaseling his way into Taeyong’s good side to gather information for Johnny. 

It wasn’t easy trusting someone from the North, especially someone working for a professional liar like Johnny Suh. Yuta smiled ruefully. He had let his personal grudges take control, because deep down he had known Mark couldn’t lie for shit.

“Hey,” Taeil snapped his fingers in front of Yuta, bringing the lawyer back from his musings. Yuta shot a frown at him.

“Markie told me you had a run in with his brother, Taeil hyung,” Yuta smiled, annoyed at Taeil who just grunted, then looked up to find the man chewing on his thumbnail as he resumed his pacing by the window, ears red.

“I did, and it’s kept me wondering… There’s just something about Haechan that I can’t shake. I can’t sleep and I’m jittery- distracted.”

“Because he’s hot and offers himself to you at any given chance?” Yuta snorted, “There’s an easy solution, you know,” Taeil looked at Yuta, face pale and the circles under his eyes dark. He was really going through it. Yuta continued, “Just fuck him already. I’m sure a good old fashioned nut will help you sleep.”

Taeyong choked on his lollipop from his seat by the windowsill while Taeil’s jaw dropped open. 

“Yuta! I can’t just- You know I-” Taeil sputtered. 

Yuta chuckled and gave a shrug. “Suit yourself but don’t expect me to take over your share of the work if you fall asleep at your desk. Oh yeah, you have an appointment with the detective that was snooping around the other day.”

Taeil grumbled, “Yeah yeah, I got your text earlier, I’m going. What do you think they want? It’s so strange for the police to want to get involved with us. It’s not like they don't _know_ what we do?”

Yuta shrugged, “He’s probably new. Don’t worry, I’ve got everything in order.”

“Yeah you, but what about…up there,” Taeil threw a hand in the air in the general direction of the northern district.

“Oh it’s alright, Markie’s a good diligent boy, he's been reviewing some papers with me this morning. Don't tell John I said this but he’s trained Markie quite good at management, though maybe it's his heir upbringing making it easy.” Yuta smiled. Mark truly was such a good good boy, in more ways than one. He began remembering the precious two days he had spent with Mark in his arms (or rather between his legs), all thanks to the little squabble between the Lee siblings. Perhaps he kind of owed Haechan -Donghyuck- a favor… was Taeil an acceptable currency? Yuta eyed his friend from head to toe. Probably yes. And Taeil also needed to unwind, he had been too stressed about the community center’s construction. There was no harm in a little fun, right?

“Hello? You've gone off topic and I still have a question? How does Johnny fit in all this thing with the Lee brothers? Because as far as I recall, Johnny deals with scandals of the rich. Is any of them involved in shit?” Taeyong asked, his voice still a bit rough from choking on his candy, and Yuta blinked at the sudden question. He had not thought about that at all… He kept his eyes on the stack of documents in front of him, tapping his chin in thought.

“Mark is harmless, and to be honest, I was so focused on him, I didn’t ask much about his brother...” Yuta said sheepishly. He had been a man on a very particular mission, trying to find Mark’s relationship to Johnny in case he might pose a threat for the gang. Mark’s records were squeaky clean, model student and exemplary son, except for one little detail: a very discreet ‘missing person’ report attached to his full name. 

Minhyung Mark Lee had been missing for around 2 weeks when Yuta first investigated him. Imagine his surprise to find the heir to a mega corporation was safe and sound on the other side of the planet, while his family -still ignorant of his whereabouts- refused to announce his disappearance on mass media. Yuta suspected Mark had run away and that was why his family was being all hush-hush, but that wasn't scandalous enough to call for Johnny Suh’s help though, the man's typical clients were more on Mark's father's line of adulterers, fraudsters and corrupt politicians.

Taeyong suddenly hopped off his seat, scratching the back of his head as he followed in Taeil's pacing, “When I met him, Haechan I mean, he said Johnny was _protecting_ him.”

Yuta hummed. Oh? That was interesting.

“Hm, I did some online digging on my own after I got the initial report, but most search engines sent me to celebrity news outlets and cheap gossip sites. The Lee boys were all quite active in their circle: business events, charity luncheons, nightclub parties, but nothing atrocious other than dating rumours and a couple of drunken blackouts.”

“Typical juniors,” Taeil rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Taeyong raised an eyebrow at his boss, quickly turning back to Yuta, “Could it be a family rift?”

“Maybe? Jeno is the only one who stayed in Canada.”

“Ugh, rich kids fought over Daddy’s money, and what? Exiled themselves?”

Yuta pointed a pen at Taeil, “You really need to get laid, you’re grouchier than ever.” 

Taeyong nodded solemnly, giggling when their boss glared at them.

“Just because you convinced some poor innocent soul of going to bed with you doesn’t mean everyone has to follow in your steps!”

“He wasn’t that innocent, tho,” Yuta smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at Taeil who promptly turned around towards the door, a hand raised in the air.

“I don’t want to know! I’m leaving. That cop is probably waiting and I don’t want him getting bored and nosing around.”

Both Yuta and Taeyong watched their boss exit with smirks on their faces, Taeyong even poking his head out the window to follow Taeil’s back until he was out of sight, then cocked his head at Yuta, smirk still in place.

“So, a weekend of fun huh? Was it your _Markie_?”

Yuta grinned happily, “Yep.”

“Good for you, but now I’m concerned about his brother. I’m gonna ask around about him.”

“You do that, yeah. He’s the wildest one of the three.”

Taeyong snorted, “No shit, I noticed.”

***

Dejun stared around the café for the third time since he got shown in, studying the clients enjoying their lunch. The place had been almost empty when he arrived a few hours prior under the pretext of a late breakfast and free wifi; his apartment modem sucked ass and he had asked for the day off, so it wasn’t like he could waltz into the police station to use their internet, he was trying to be careful not to alert his superiors about his private uh _investigations_. As lunch time approached, the restaurant had begun to fill with people, and just a couple of minutes past 12pm, Dejun watched as his prime suspect crossed the street and entered the premises, bypassing the tiny cluster of waiting customers by the front door. Some greeted the man with a few words, but most limited themselves to a smile or a curt nod. Dejun raised an eyebrow. It appeared that everyone knew Moon Taeil. 

Taeil’s eyes zeroed in on Dejun, seated on a far corner of the restaurant, and Dejun couldn't help but choke a little on his lukewarm coffee as Taeil flashed him a bright smile and a wave before walking over to him. 

“I hope you’ve been having a pleasant meal, Mister….”

“Xiao Dejun, _Detective_ Xiao Dejun,” Dejun said, emphasizing his rank, before closing his laptop and extending a hand towards Taeil, who eyed him with an unreadable expression before shaking hands and taking a seat. 

"A detective, how fun, we’ve never had one visit the café.”

“There’s a first time for everything, right?” Dejun smiled politely, “and yes, the food has been delicious. Best coffee in the area, I was told.”

“Thank you. But let’s cut to the chase, detective. I wouldn’t want to take up too much of your time.” There was an edge in Taeil’s voice that told Dejun the man was not in fact worried about Dejun’s time, rather than his own. 

“Moon Taeil, owner of the Neo Zone arcade and this place, Wakey Wakey Cafe as well as several other businesses in the area." Dejun flipped through a thin file he produced from under his laptop.

"I am a proud member of my community," Taeil said simply.

"Well that's just the above board stuff. Rumors are you also run a gambling den for the city elites. Would you like to tell me about that?"

"I don't think the city _elites_ would appreciate me telling on their hobbies," Taeil spat the word elites like it was bitter on his tongue. Dejun made a mental note on that point.

"So you're protecting them?" 

A frown settled on Taeil's soft features, "They have their high priced lawyers and fixers to do that for them. The less I have to deal with them the better."

Dejun hummed. Yes, he'd heard of one such fixer, a man named Johnny Suh, already on his visit list for next week.

"So if you're not concerned about their well being then why run an exclusive spot just for them?" Dejun leaned in close to Taeil, hoping to put pressure on him. Taeil only smiled and held Dejun's gaze.

"As I said, I'm a proud member of this community. All my businesses are regulated and under permit. The money those idiots lose at my tables doesn't line my pockets, it's put to use for the people that live here. Businesses opened, jobs created, after school programs funded, single parents helped so they don't have to choose between a sick kid and unemployment." Taeil leaned up into Dejun's space this time, his eyes burning.

“Ah yes, the whole city is happily preparing for that community center you’re funding.”

“You’re mistaken, detective, I’m not funding anything. I’m just a representative.”

 _Bullshit_ , Dejun thought. Every paper and permit in the city hall had Moon Taeil’s name and signature. While it was true the man was not directly listed as the sole contributor of the project, he was the only one who appeared in every single document related to the site. 

“A representative with a bit of an interesting record spanning back years of offences, Mr. Moon: shoplifting, disturbance of the peace...gang affiliations, it surprised me you have no other known aliases- unusual for someone in that particular line of work.”

“Adolescence was hard on some of us, detective Xiao. I’m sure you won’t hold me accountable for mistakes made when I was 15. People change, we’re allowed to grow up, and I’ve worked hard to better myself. The citizens of Neo Central approve of my involvement in the project, and I believe that’s what matters the most.”

“And the street racing? Does that have some secret benefit I'm not aware of?" Dejun quipped, feeling like he was running in circles. This man left no opening!

Taeil folded his arms and somehow managed to make Dejun feel small, despite their similar builds.

"We all need an outlet, Detective. Keeps us sane. You wanna know why I don't have any aliases? Because I have nothing to hide. Unfortunately, I have stuff to attend to, if you have any further questions, please leave a message with my office and we'll schedule to continue with this interrogation another time." 

Dejun leaned back on his chair, his jaw clenched tight. "This is not an interrogation, Mr Moon, I was just making conversation to get to know a prominent citizen of the community. As you know, I’m new here." 

“Sure thing detective,” Taeil stood and signaled for the waiter to come to their table. “Put this man’s tab on the house,” Taeil said, getting his jacket from the chair’s backrest as the waiter nodded his understanding, “Oh and happy Monday, welcome to Neo Central, Detective Xiao." 

Taeil walked out leaving Dejun to stew alone.

Moon Taeil was involved in gang activities, had been since young, and he had not changed his course, as he had scaled ranks and was currently the freaking head of the biggest gang known as Central and everyone knew it! Pickpockets and petty robbers, even some business owners that Dejun had casually interviewed undercover had confirmed his suspicions, but it seemed like no one cared? 

Dejun smiled awkwardly when the waiter returned to the table and presented him with a slice of chocolate pie. Dejun stared at the people surrounding him, eating their food in animated conversation and seemingly oblivious to the encounter that had just transpired between himself and Moon Taeil. Would a meal and dessert count as bribery? Because there was no doubt that the new detective in town was being coddled by a known criminal.

And to Dejun’s surprise, no one in Neo Central City had batted an eye. He needed to act faster! 

  
  


***

A knock on the door brought Johnny out of his stupor. He had been midway reading through an opening speech for one of his clients' events, and it was so boring, so, so boring he felt he had fallen asleep with his eyes open. 

“Mr. Suh? I’m sorry to barge in like this,” his secretary said, clutching a cup of coffee. 

“Soji? I didn’t ask for a coffee.”

“I know sir, but, there’s a person coming up, looking for you.”

“Do they have an appointment? Did I forget again?” His hangover had lingered as an occasional throbbing on his temple, but it was nothing he couldn’t deal with until the end of work hours. Oh no, he still looked like shit. Was it an important client?

“No sir. He-”

“Then how in the world did he get in?”

“Front desk called me, sir, she said she was putting away her purse after lunch and found the man trying to sneak into the elevators and when she confronted him, he, the man is a...he…is a detective, sir, and he showed her a lot of papers and she got scared and let him go-”

“I...see. So you brought me this coffee because…?”

“Because PR just happened to be making a tour with a couple of people on our floors, Mr. Suh. For the magazine? It’s in your schedule...sir. And um, I didn’t want to announce everything on the intercom. It’s a good thing almost no one is back from their lunch. You shouldn’t even be here, sir, you were unwell this morning and you haven’t eaten anything.”

 _Ooops_ , Johnny had forgotten about that visit. “Ah yes, I’m feeling better Soji, and I’ll have lunch after this thing. We can’t have outsiders know we are visited by the police, now, do we. Quick thinking, Ms. Soji, thank you. Uh, I guess...let him in when he gets here?”

“Okay.”

Johnny watched his secretary scurry back to her desk, and made a mental note to give her a raise. Oh! Perhaps send her on a full paid vacation trip? Mark would be a decent substitute for a couple of weeks... He checked his reflection on his computer screen, arranged what little he had on his desk and tossed most of the files into his drawer. He was going to have to stay overtime to sort everything out again, ugh no, tomorrow. He’ll do it tomorrow.

Why was the police visiting? What was happening? Were the Lee’s looking for Mark? In that case, it was a good thing the boy had already finished his shift. Or maybe...could it be related to Donghyuck? No, no, Jaehyun wouldn’t do that to him. He couldn’t. He shouldn’t. Shit, his appointment with Kun was still a week away-- Johnny took a deep breath, his headache was coming back. 

Everything was going to be fine. 

Just a few minutes later, his door opened and his secretary entered and shot him a look, escorting a man inside.

The first thing Johnny noticed was the man’s gaze, strong and clear under a pair of dark bushy eyebrows. He was young and on the short side, lean, dark hair, a strong jaw and high cheekbones. He was handsome, which explained how he had managed to fluster his receptionist.

“Welcome to my office, I believe we haven’t met before, have we?” 

“I’m Detective Xiao Dejun,” said the man, extending a hand, “I know this is sudden, I apologize.” Johnny stared at it, a little annoyed by the man’s nerve. Well, he was not going to be rattled by this detective. He stood to his full height, shoulders squared and gave the man a short but strong handshake. Johnny didn’t hide the tiny smirk that bloomed on his face when Dejun gulped, staring up at him with apprehension before schooling his features. 

“Please take a seat. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Mr. Suh, do not be alarmed, this is an unofficial assignment and therefore off the records. I’ve been working on one particular case, and unfortunately I have reached an impasse. I was hoping you could perhaps point me in the right direction. Public records have shown that you’ve sometimes helped with information regarding some cases.”

Johnny reclined back on his chair, arms crossed over his chest. Oh yes, he occasionally helped the police. When his clients refused to pay, that is. It was great for his image too, those in the system trusted him and conceded him favors, while his clients knew to never cross him.

“I don’t know. Depends. Are any of my clients involved?”

Dejun’s eyes flashed, “Are your clients generally involved in cases with the police?”

“Well, there’s the occasional DUI, nightclub fights, cheating husbands and their angry wives and vice versa…stuff you might find on the tabloids.”

“That’s it?”

"I'm in public relations, detective Xiao," Johnny uncrossed his arms, his palms open towards his visitor, “My job is to assure my clients' image remain as clean and public friendly as possible. I can't tell you anything else unless you've got a specific order with you. You're new here, aren't you?"

It was kind of fun to watch the detective freeze then squirm in his seat, Johnny mused. Very fun. It was taking his own nervousness away.

"You’re not the first one to notice, Mr. Suh. I didn't think Neo Central City was that small to pay attention to every newcomer that arrives on its streets."

" _You do have sort of an accent, are you from China?”_ Johnny said in near perfect mandarin, following his instinct and surprising the man sitting across from him.

_“Guangdong. You speak Mandarin?”_

_“Enough to get by for business. Have you been in the country for long?”_

_“A couple of years, but I’ve just arrived in this city. Do you speak cantonese too?”_

“Ah no. This is the extent of my abilities,” Johnny switched back languages, “Aside from diction, there’s something about your air, detective, perhaps that’s what makes people notice," Johnny raised an eyebrow. The police didn’t usually visit Johnny randomly like this, without an appointment made directly by the higher ups in the station. Captain Park Chanyeol was a very good friend of Johnny, and would never pull up stunts like this unless there was a bigger entity involved, and he doubted it. Xiao Dejun had not been sent from Canada, so he was unrelated to the Lee brothers. That left Johnny wondering again about the man’s purpose, and as the curious creature that he was, he wanted to know what detective Xiao was doing here if it wasn’t what he had initially suspected. Had Kun sent him?

Dejun crossed his arms, "I guess that's how Moon Taeil knew then."

Johnny was immediately back in high alert. Had this cop been with Taeil? Did Taeil point in his direction? Was that why he suddenly-- Shit, he didn’t even think of that! 

_Breathe, Johnny. Taeil wouldn’t. He has a lot more to lose._ "Moon Taeil, you say?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Only in passing."

"That is strange. I figured a prominent figure like you might know him. He's very well known in the city, from what I was able to gather."

"Is he really?" Johnny licked his lips, reaching for the coffee his secretary had brought in earlier. Of course Taeil was well known in the city, he had deals with almost every business in town, government owned or private, as Central’s gang leader. It was one of the biggest well known secrets in the city. “I’ve heard he’s pretty adept in business management. And something of a philanthropist.”

“Is that so, Mr. Suh? You wouldn’t happen to know anything else about him? How about your clients? Would they know him?” Dejun cocked his head to the side, offering a small smile. Johnny clenched his jaw, his passive face straining. Xiao Dejun knew more than he was letting on, probably even knew about Central and the gambling.

“As I told you earlier, detective, I can’t disclose anything related to my clients without a warrant. And if you’re trying to find information regarding Moon Taeil, you’ve come to the wrong place. He’s definitely not my client, not even close.” 

"Ah that’s a shame. You know, I tried to dig up some skeletons on you, Mr. Suh. Thought I could come into a deal with you by obtaining some leverage but it seems you're as squeaky clean as your image suggests."

Johnny blinked rapidly, trying to control his rising temper. What an honest approach. If the man had not been able to find anything on him then he was definitely not associated with Kun either. Because Kun definitely knew things… He gave the detective a wry smile, "That's why I'm paid the big bucks. You would never hear about how my criminal record as long as my arm." 

Dejun’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline at Johnny's words. "So you _do_ have some skeletons after all?"

"Don’t we all? Or maybe not. But if I did, they're buried so deep that you'd hit the Earth's core before you uncovered my deep dark secrets. Or I could be lying. What do you think, detective."

“I think you are an excellent liar indeed, Mr Suh. Oh excuse that was rude of me, I should’ve said you mask the truth very well. It’s part of your job after all. Keeping the A-list citizens out of trouble, concealing their mistakes. As expected of the city’s elite fixer.”

Ugh. Johnny hated being called that. All the years he spent in school, parading around business dinners and social events putting up with fools only to be reduced to a mere _fixer,_ as if he went around unclogging drains and patching leaky roofs. The nerve! 

“We’re young men, detective, and I know how hard it is to stand up among our peers. I can see you’re hardworking and ambitious. What is it you’re hoping to accomplish by investigating Moon Taeil? A fast rise in ranks?”

“I want the truth, Mr. Suh, and for people to be held accountable for their actions.”

“Very noble of you. Have you ever considered the truth might not always be for the best?”

Dejun frowned. “That’s impossible.”

Johnny’s curiosity had been fulfilled, and now he wanted this man out of his space.

“Right. Well, detective, our time is up. You’ve caught me out on my way to lunch. Perhaps you could join me and we could later visit Captain Park, make this visit official hm? But judging by the way you got into my building, I don’t think he even knows you’re here. For someone who claims to want the truth above anything else, you’re being a little sneaky, detective--”

“Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Suh,” Dejun interrupted him, his voice strained as he stood to leave, “I must decline the invitation, I’ve already eaten. Do not concern yourself with Captain Park, I will process the request personally. Have a good afternoon.”

Johnny smirked at his closed door, relaxing back into his chair. He had nothing to worry about. 

Everything was going to be fine.

***

He had fucked up. He had fucked everything up. In his impatience to discover anything incriminating about Moon Taeil, Dejun had gone and put a foot in his mouth. He hoped Johnny Suh didn’t actually contact Captain Park regarding this visit.

Dejun sat stunned inside his car, resisting the urge to bang his head repeatedly on the steering wheel. His visit with Johnny Suh had not produced the results he had hoped. In fact, he might have unknowingly spoiled his private investigation and quite possibly ruined it. If Johnny happened to mention his visit to Captain Park, everything he had researched in the last few months would be for nothing, and Dejun was already imagining himself back in the tiny town 5 hours away where he had lived the past year, archiving speeding tickets again. 

He should have been more prudent. He should have followed the rules, he should have made an appointment like with everyone else. But he had gotten a little bit frustrated when Moon Taeil kept his innocent front all through their conversation, and when Dejun had tried to collect testimonies from people around the downtown area, everyone seemed to be lying to his face, either saying they didn’t know the man personally or only spouting praises. Dejun had then tried to go with his instinct. He had noticed Taeil’s obvious distaste for the rich folks from Neo Central’s north area -regular guests of his gambling room-, and since Johnny Suh had already been in Dejun’s list of people to visit...well, he had tried to take a shortcut.

A knock on his window startled Dejun, interrupting his pity party. A young man was bent over it, looking at him with a wide brilliant smile, dark hair reaching past his ears, half covering deep dark gentle eyes. He was ridiculously handsome, and Dejun wondered if the man was a model, perhaps they were shooting something out here near the docks? Dejun rolled down his window. 

“Hey, sorry man, but this is private property, you can’t park here.”

“Oh,” Dejun exclaimed, a little flustered because -for the first time since he had arrived at Neo Central- he could clearly distinguish an accent on someone other than himself. He remembered the docks were supposed to be run by a clan originally from China and Dejun’s brain flashed back to his recent encounter with Johnny and previous meetings with Taeil. Had it been _that_ easy for them to notice too? 

“Sorry, I have an appointment with someone,” Dejun promptly explained. It was strange how the handsome man’s features switched from outward friendliness to haughty wariness, and Dejun’s heart rate picked up. He knew the docks were a neutral zone and mainly kept a polite ‘business only’ relationship with the city’s top powers, including the police, which was exactly the reason why he had decided to visit. The East End clan had their own system and rarely messed with other factions...according to the reports that he had found buried in the police station’s basement, that is. 

Those documents in his office might have stated the East End clan -smugglers and fencers- mainly kept to their own and had a neutral stand among other criminals of the city, but Dejun had finally understood something after meeting with Johnny Suh and Taeil: that it was probable that some higher-ups in the police force knew about all the illegal proceedings in the city, and thus any documents recording illicit happenings would be...watered down. It was a daunting prospect for a lone cop in an obviously dangerous area.

“An appointment. May I have your name and business?”

“Xiao Dejun, I’m here to see Qian Kun,” Dejun replied in mandarin and omitted his appellative, trying to come across as friendly as possible. He didn’t think it would be prudent to let the man know he was a detective. It worked, because the guy broke into a bright grin again, any menace gone from his countenance, happily replying in mandarin too, his voice chirpier.

“Oh! You’re here for Kun-ge! Should have told me sooner! Come, come, your car will be fine. Let’s not keep Kun-ge waiting!”

Dejun awkwardly returned the smile then exited his vehicle, reassuring himself that yes he had hidden everything valuable under the seats or in the glove box, and his badge ID was securely tucked in his jacket’s pocket. 

“I’m Hendery by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Hendery.” Dejun looked around the warehouses lining the street, the white facades tinted orange with the setting sun, their massive doors closed with big chains. He couldn’t help but feel nervous again, “It looks a little empty around here.”

“Oh yeah, everyone’s gone home. Shifts end at 5pm.”

“What about the night shift?”

This time, Hendery turned to look at Dejun, a small quizzical smile on his gorgeous face. “There’s no such thing as night shift.”

Dejun doubted that. Smuggling had always been a job better done under the cover of night.

***

He was impressed. 

Hendery had escorted him through a series of increasingly dark alleys until they reached a warehouse that was taller than the rest but otherwise non-distinct. Upon entrance, he felt he had stepped into a different dimension. White painted brick walls and steel beams greeted him, several people at their workstations arranged along the big empty space of the first floor, wide wooden stairs in the middle of it all led to a spacious mezzanine, with more people at their desks and a couple of closed cubicles. And on the second floor, overlooking everything else, was an office with floor to ceiling windows.

Dejun was currently inside said office, trying to not look like an excited puppy while staring at the gorgeous view of the ocean that opened before him from the back of the warehouse. Damn this place was nice, more stylish than Johnny Suh’s offices in his opinion. Now he didn’t want to return to his grimy dark apartment in the southern side of Neo Central. Would he ever be able to afford a place with a view like this? The immediate answer was no and he sighed. Great, he had made himself sad. 

“So you’re Xiao Dejun.”

Dejun jumped at his name being pronounced in perfect mandarin, whirling around from the window to stare at a man clad in jeans and white button up shirt. It would have been a simple attire if not for the very expensive looking blazer and shoes the man wore.

“Yes, that’s me. You’re Qian Kun?”

“The very same!” Kun gave him a friendly smile, dimples showing on his handsome face, “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting, I was down at the docks and lost track of time.”

Xiao Dejun blinked again. He had been expecting an older person to be the leader of the East End clan, not a man in his middle twenties. He watched as Kun calmly sat on his desk, offering a seat to him before speaking again.

“So, tell me, what can I do for you, Mr. Xiao? It must be something rather important, for a newcomer cop to ask for an appointment with us.”

At this point in his day, Dejun wasn’t even surprised. He had even begun to second guess his endeavour, wondering if he was being a fool blinded by utopic principles… He let himself plop on the offered chair.

“How does everyone do that?”

“Do what?”

“Know!”

“Know what?” Kun asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Know I’m a cop! Or new in the city! I haven’t told anyone.”

“Oh. Well. We have our ways.”

“Someone told me I have an air about myself…”

“You probably did something out of the ordinary. Like now.”

Dejun frowned. He yanked his police tag out from his pocket, deciding to wear it now that there was no point in trying to hide, its familiarity around his neck made him feel a little bit safer.

"You have such a nice looking office. It has the perfect view of the sunset. What kind of business did you say you were in again?" Dejun asked, not wanting to be the only one feeling uncomfortably exposed. Perhaps he might even catch Kun off guard.

"I'm in shipping," Kun answered breezily, "My family owns an import/export business with a location here in Neo Central as well as in Shanghai and Hong Kong." 

"Not bad for a nobody from Fujian. You must be doing pretty well for yourself."

"It pays the bills- more than a local detective's salary I'm sure," Kun's tone was light and his smile never faltered. Dejun was suddenly very tired. “But this is mostly a front, you know who we are, don’t you?”

Dejun straightened in his seat, crossing his arms and trying not to pout at the low blow to his financial status, “Sort of.”

“I'll repeat myself, then. What brings you here, Mr. Xiao?”

“There...There is a case I am working, but no one has been able to tell me anything that could point me in the right direction. No one seems to know or care.”

“Hm. About what?”

“Moon Taeil.” 

“Central gang's leader?” Kun’s smile was still there, and it was unnerving Dejun in its calmness.

“Yes. Him. You're the first to-- uhm, nevermind. He has a gambling den, are you aware of it?"

"Of course! Some of my guys enjoy visiting the arcade on their free days, but they don't usually get to spend more than a couple of hours, if you catch my drift."

Dejun's heart started beating fast. Oh god, was this it? Would Qian Kun be the one to solve all his doubts? 

No.

There was something fishy in all this. He looked around, noticing the now deserted desks and workstations through the office window. He was alone!

"It's so late already, I’m sure you must want to go home, Mr. Qian, I should- I'll come back another day--urk!” 

Dejun tried to stand up, but was pushed back down onto the chair by a pair of strong hands on his shoulders. He looked up, his annoyance at being manhandled turning to apprehension as soon as he saw that he was being held by a giant man with equally giant hands that could probably snap him like a twig if they so wished. The man let go with a bright smile, returning to his place by the office door (had he been standing there all this time?!). The tall man waved happily when Dejun kept staring. Dejun could only blink in confusion at such a friendly gesture after the slightly brutal display of force, only turning his attention back to Kun when he spoke.

"Mr. Xiao, can I call you Dejun? I'll call you Dejun," Kun's eyes glowed gold with the last rays of the sun disappearing behind him, "Don't worry about the time, we are in no hurry. I have all the time in the world for you."

***

Renjun had been dreaming of Donghyuck again. He couldn't remember the dream exactly but he had the sinking feeling in his gut upon opening his eyes that always followed. He sighed as he stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling of Kun's guestroom. It felt weird not seeing the cracked plaster of his shitty old apartment. It felt weirder still to be waking up alone, even after Donghyuck had abandoned him all those months ago. The ever present anger stoked itself in Renjun's belly at the thought of his ex-boyfriend.

Donghyuck who always had a quip at the ready. Donghyuck whose pettiness rivaled Renjun's own. Donghyuck whose smile was bright as the sun and twice as blinding.

Renjun looked at the bruise like birthmark on the back of his hand. Donghyuck used to kiss the dark spot all the time. Used to fold himself into a deep bow before pressing his lips to Renjun's hand and murmuring "my prince" into his skin. Renjun scoffed. Donghyuck calling Renjun his prince left a bitter feeling in Renjun's stomach. Donghyuck loved to play the poor servant to Renjun's prince. He would dote on him with over exaggerated fealty; would beg for his prince's favor when Renjun would push him face down into the mattress. Renjun sneered at the memory. Donghyuck had been mocking him ever since then, and he had not caught on it until it was too late.

The anger was building into a proper blaze by now. Renjun took his stiffening cock in hand, his grip just shy of being painful. Angry tears sprang to the corners of his eyes as he bucked into his fist to the memory of Donghyuck spread out beneath him.

_"My prince, your cock is too good. Please use me to your content my lord. Ruin me if it pleases you."_

Oh! Renjun came with Donghyuck's name stuck between his gritted teeth. He was crying properly now, hot angry tears as he lay boneless on the soft mattress in that rich guestroom. 

As he slowly came back to himself, Renjun felt the flames of his anger flickering. He would make Donghyuck pay for what he did, no matter how his dreams tried to convince him otherwise.

The dying sunlight was painting his room a beautiful orange, and he was again reminded of Donghyuck's beautiful copper skin. He stood up from his bed with a growl.

He needed fresh air. 

***

What had begun as a gentle breeze quickly evolved to strong wind, making Renjun glare up at the evening sky. Clouds were swirling over his head, the promise of a stormy night coming, -which explained why the normally bustling pier was almost deserted- but he decided he didn't care for a little rain. He had been wandering at the docks for a while, eventually leaving the residential area with its private berths and reaching the warehouse zone, the salty scent he had originally disliked was slowly growing on him, bringing him comfort with its sharpness. Renjun had almost forgotten about the dream that had so cruelly woken him up from his nap, but just when he thought his brain was over it, he remembered it and got angry again. He felt trapped in a loop of frustrated despair.

Renjun looked back at the houses and apartment buildings at the shore end of the pier he was currently walking, wondering if he should have asked his friends to come with him. He snorted. Nah, Jaemin was probably living his dreams of domestic felicity with Jeno, laying claim to everything inside their rented airbnb, and he wouldn’t want to interrupt that. Also, this was supposed to be a short stroll. He had sneaked out of the house without so much as an offhand comment to Kun’s startled boyfriend, Ten, who had paused his yoga session long enough to yell at him to come back soon and not get lost. Kun was probably on his way home. 

Renjun had almost reached the end of the warehouse docks when he decided to go back. The waves were getting harsher as the wind gusts blew his hair over his eyes, and he could feel the structure tremble under his feet with every crash of the sea. The rain was also getting closer. Before he turned around though, he saw the silhouette of a man staring out into the dark waters, arms crossed over the railing. He looked troubled. 

"Are you going to jump?" Renjun asked loud enough to be heard, and it earned him a loud scream that got swallowed by the crashing of a new wave.

"You scared me!" The man turned around with a hand over his chest, strong eyebrows furrowed in a deep scowl. The man squinted at Renjun, slapping his own hair away from his face, something pointless with the wind coming from behind him.

"Sorry, I thought you were in trouble." Renjun explained, shrugging and turning around. He walked away from the stranger, and was a little startled when the man followed after him.

"I was not going to jump."

"Didn't say you were."

"You literally asked me if I was going to jump."

Renjun spun around, annoyed, “Why are you following me? Stop following me, creep-” He bit back a gasp when he found himself staring directly into the guy’s surprised eyes. They blinked at each other, stunned in silence, and Renjun couldn’t help but notice how pretty the man’s eyelashes were. His eyebrow game was even stronger than Kun’s-- The pier lamp posts suddenly flickered to life, making both of them snap out of their trance.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to get all up in your space, I’m just trying to get back to my car--”

“It’s fine,” Renjun interrupted him, warily taking a few steps away from the man. He watched the stranger open and close his mouth a couple of times, apparently rooted on the spot. “What?”

“I was wondering, could you recommend a good place for dinner around here.”

Renjun blinked. “Why.”

“Because I’ve never been here.” 

This was the worst pick-up attempt Renjun had ever witnessed, and he had had plenty in his 21 years of life. He hummed a little in satisfaction though, the man had thought he was a local, which was quite good for Renjun’s fugitive agenda. He had been worried all weekend about fitting in, no matter how many times his cousins reassured him no one would care even if they noticed. Renjun gave the man a once over in consideration, belatedly noticing a tag dangling from the man’s neck. 

He froze.

“You’re a cop.”

“Uh?” The man followed Renjun’s gaze, grabbing at his tag and looking up with a smile, “Oh! Yeah I am. So don't worry about being here all alone because uh…stuff...wait,” Gorgeous Eyebrows -Renjun decided he was going to call him that- looked up at Renjun, a silly frown on his face, “do you _work_ here, at the warehouses?”

Renjun didn’t miss the meaning behind the question. His cousins had told him that Kun’s business was not exactly a secret for their neighborhood, so he guessed that any local would have understood a cop asking about the docks was asking about the illicit activities that happened there. _Supposedly_ happened there. Renjun resumed his walking.

“No.”

Gorgeous Eyebrows visibly relaxed, following by his side, “Oh, good.”

“Why?" Renjun asked as innocently as possible, "Was there trouble at the docks?”

"Not at all!" Gorgeous Eyebrows replied too fast and too loud, and Renjun felt all the more compelled to keep up his naive citizen facade. "Just an ordinary visit. T-this is as peaceful a neighborhood as any."

Nah, Renjun despised playing coy for too long, "Is it really a peaceful neighborhood, Mr. Cop?"

Mr. Cop Gorgeous Eyebrows blinked, then cleared his throat. "Actually, I was hoping you could tell me more about it, if it’s alright with you," the man smiled, extending a hand, "I'm Dejun."

Renjun eyed Dejun's hand for a few seconds before shaking it, "Injun."

“We are both Juns,” Dejun chuckled lightly and Renjun couldn’t help but be stricken by how...innocent the man was. Or was he just fronting?

“You want information from me?”

“Your opinion as a local, but just as far as you’re comfortable with. I wouldn’t want to risk a civilian’s safety.”

“And why would you trust me? I could be lying.”

Dejun smiled, his beautiful eyes turning to crescents, “You asked me if I was going to jump. I think you’re trustworthy enough.”

“Ah.” Renjun looked up from Dejun’s tag and felt laughter bubbling up his throat; this guy was truly something. “I thought you were hitting on me,” he chuckled, amused at his own vanity. He knew he should have been relieved that this cop was only interested in the information he could provide as a faceless citizen, but there was no doubt he was feeling a little disappointed now. 

“I-I wasn’t! It was a sincere request, I really don’t know the neighborhood well- um, my job-” Dejun’s face was noticeably red even in the barely lit pier, “Not that I think you’re not attractive or anything, you’re actually very-” Dejun cleared his throat, “Please forget this. I should get going. I’m sorry for bothering you.”

Renjun watched the man speed up to a brisk walk until he reached a grey sedan parked on the street, fumbling with his car keys. As he opened the door, Dejun looked back and almost let the door close on him when he saw that Renjun was still staring at him. Renjun finally let a full throaty laugh out.

“Moonwalk Bistro!” Renjun yelled at Dejun, who looked confused for a few seconds before understanding and throwing him a thumbs up, “It’s a couple of streets from here!”

“Thank you!” Dejun yelled back with a wave, “See you around, Injun! Maybe!”

Renjun waved back with a small smile, watching until the car disappeared behind the last warehouse, “Maybe.”

“Was that detective Xiao?”

Renjun practically jumped out of his skin with a scream, getting a scream in return. He whipped his head around fast to find one of his cousins staring at him wide eyed, mouth still open.

“Oh my god Xuxi! Don’t sneak up on me like that, fuck.”

“You looked busy, I didn’t want to interrupt!” Xuxi walked over, throwing an arm around Renjun’s shoulders, “What did you guys talk about?”

Renjun rolled his eyes, his cousin was so nosy. “He wanted restaurant recommendations, I think he was lost.”

“And he asked you? You don’t know this place!” Xuxi let out a loud cackle, “How did you get here by the way?”

“I walked.” 

“ALL THIS WAY?!”

“Ow, don’t yell in my ear!”

“Sorry. Want a ride back? It’s gonna rain soon.”

“Sure.” Renjun let himself be led into one of the warehouses closest to the pier, a sleek black car waiting for them inside, looking expensive as hell. “Whose car is this?”

“Mine. It arrived today! Isn’t it pretty?”

“What happened to the red Porsche?” 

“Huh? Left it home. Why?” 

Renjun blinked his shock away, he was still getting used to the amount of wealth his cousins so casually displayed-- wait. Something Xuxi said had just registered in his brain.

“What did you say his name was? The man I helped.”

Xuxi cocked his head and pursed his lips in consideration before answering, “Detective Xiao. He was over at the office with Kun-ge.”

 _Detective Xiao Dejun_. Renjun’s eyebrows shot up, intrigued at this piece of information, “Really?”

“Yeah. Kun-ge liked him.”

Renjun snorted. Dejun was a nice guy. Initially he wouldn’t have thought that anyone who made deals with Qian Kun could be labeled as ‘nice guy’, but with how sincere Dejun had seemed...well, he could make some exceptions. Even for a cop. “Were you keeping an eye on him?”

Xuxi shrugged, then smirked before getting into his car.

“For someone your size, I’m surprised he didn’t see you. You’re way too stealthy, it’s scary.”

“Kun-ge likes that.”

“I’m sure he does.” 

  
  


***

  
  


The rain was coming down hard, some of it sneaking its way into the house from under the awning of his patio and the partially open terrace doors. Kun liked this part of his house the most, the wall to wall window usually had a perfect view of the docks with its myriad of cargo ships and a speckle of smaller vessels for personal transportation in between. With the rain blurring his view tonight, Kun could only distinguish the bright glare of the security lights on the roofs of the warehouses -his warehouses. He could imagine his people were busy with the latest cargo, unloading containers into the buildings.

“What are you doing?! Close the doors you big dumb, the living room rug is getting wet and we just got that!”

Kun winced at the scolding, quickly sliding the doors closed before turning around with a sheepish smile on his face, “Sorry babe, I wanted to check something.”

His boyfriend, Ten, was staring at him, arms crossed and scowling, “You, workaholic you. I can't believe it. You get home and the first thing you do is check on your work, that you just left, instead of coming to greet me.”

Kun chuckled, walking over to his angry lover to hug him. Ten shrieked and Kun laughed out loud.

“Get your hands off me, your clothes are wet too!” Ten tried squirming away but Kun just kept laughing and holding on to him until Ten sagged in his arms, giving up.

“Don’t be so dramatic, I’m mostly dry. The rain caught me off guard when I was leaving the office.”

“But it feels cold.”

Kun rolled his eyes, “Fine, I’ll go change and then we’ll have dinner. I have some news to share.” He felt his boyfriend perk up in attention, before letting go. Ten pulled him by a sleeve, preventing him from leaving.

“No. Tell me now. You seem happy, so it must be good news.”

“Later. Where’s Renjun?”

“He’s taking a shower. He almost just got back from a walk.”

“I trust he didn’t get far? I wouldn’t want him to get in trouble, or to be taken advantage of. He looks so delicate.”

Ten snorted, “You have obviously not spent enough time getting to know him. That kid is anything but delicate.”

“You think?” Kun stared at his boyfriend and considered his options. Should he break the news now they were alone, or wait until after dinner, when they would be in the privacy of their room? He opted for the first. Kun held up one of Ten’s hands, bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss. He enjoyed the blush that bloomed on his boyfriend’s face. “We might be closer to our goal.” 

Ten’s eyes widened, his voice coming out as a whisper, “What do you mean?”

“A detective went to my office.”

“What? Why? That’s dangerous-”

“Shhh. All is well. He arranged for a meeting last week, and I’m almost sure he’s working alone.” 

“Oh, well, when will you be sure of that?”

“Soon. I have yet to get a reply.”

Ten looked over Kun’s shoulder, making sure they were still alone, “And then? What did he want?”

“Information regarding a major fraud against the city.”

“Eh? Who would even do that?”

“Moon Taeil.”

Ten gasped aloud then promptly covered his mouth, “He wouldn’t!” Ten whispered almost angrily, “You know that.”

“Calm down, I didn’t say he did.”

“But you want Central-”

“ **We** want Central.” 

Ten huffed, “Okay fine, WE want Central. Just not like this, it’s almost unfair.”

“Taeil will be fine. The detective will never find anything concrete, I’ll make sure of it. It’s just a little _incentive,_ to convince Taeil of handing the downtown area to us.”

“You’re not playing nice,” Ten crossed his arms, pouting, and Kun resisted the urge to facepalm.

“Love, we’re criminals. We don’t play nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you've enjoyed! stay tuned for more!  
> you can find me on twitter as @yukkanhei


	6. I Should Be So Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Won’t you tell me what it is about, Markie, that contract of yours?”
> 
> Johnny’s words about Yuta had sounded like a warning, and Mark knew, he really did. Frankly, he would have told Yuta everything, but this was not his secret to reveal. As troublesome as he was, Donghyuck was his little brother, and he would always come up first.
> 
> Mark cleared his throat, then grinned up at his lover from his position on the bed, “About me ditching my father’s wealth to be in cahoots with a powerful gang lawyer.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have procrastinated, but in the end I was able to wrestle 11k into this chapter, jesus christ lol
> 
> And finally, there's some development! (i think)
> 
> this is positively unbetaed because Sarah refuses she is one but I don't think so yet she insist so, yeah enjoy my strange grammar and extreme abuse of the words "just" and "probably" :D 
> 
> Enjoy! :D
> 
> ***

_“What do you want? I’m busy.”_

Taeyong held his phone off his face and quirked an eyebrow at the screen before putting it back to his ear, a tiny smile blossoming on his face. 

“Well hello to you too.”

_“Why are you calling me?”_

Taeyong pouted, staring into the dark empty arcade, still closed for the day with few of the machines glowing in their corners.“I haven’t talked to you in a while, can’t you spare some time for me?”

_“No.”_

“Boo, you suck.”

There was a sigh on the other side of the line. 

_“Taeyong, really, what do you want? Is this one of your favors?”_

“Uh, maybe?”

_“Then send an email. Don’t call me.”_

“You'll ignore me in your inbox. I rather ask you directly.”

_“I’m not sleeping with you”_

Taeyong let out a squeaky embarrassed giggle, “Not that! We want information on someone.”

_“Ah.”_

“Yeah. Just the basics _,_ you know I can't afford your stupid prices,” There were a few seconds of silence, and Taeyong worried his call might have been disconnected, “Hey, are you there? If you are not available, I can always ask Jaehyun. He gives me discounts.”

A snort came through the line.

_“Good luck finding him.”_

“I kinda saw him a few weeks ago,” Taeyong said, frowning a little at his lie. Technically he had not met Jaehyun in months, but he knew someone that had seen him recently: that Haechan boy, which reminded him of the matter at hand. “So, will you help me or not?”

_“...Fine. Just the basics, you cheapskate. What's the name?"_

"Lee Donghyuck."

_"Sounds familiar, why does it sound familiar..."_

"He's one of Johnny Suh's clients, I don’t know if he mentioned them."

_"Ah. AH! The canadian siblings?"_

"So you do know them?" 

Taeyong looked back into the street. The sun was fully out now and many people were walking about, starting their morning routines. He saw the little cafe on the corner across the street lift their security shutters up and he remembered he had forgotten to eat breakfast. Just in time then.

 _"Yuta asked me some months ago about a guy. His info kinda stuck with me because it was the most boring, most useless investigation I’ve ever done and later Yuta literally told me he needed the data for compatibility purposes."_

"Uh, you’re making Yuta sound like a creep.”

 _“Isn’t he? He paid me for information he could have easily known had he talked to this person, or like, browsed their social media, whatever.”_

“There you go again with your dramatics. Come on! It's not like Yuta asked you to discover Mark's favorite color. You found a couple of valid things. I very much doubt a millionaire runaway would readily tell anyone hitting on him why he left his country with one of his little brothers in tow. It's kinda not conversation material, you get me?" Taeyong explained, trying to defend the validity of Yuta’s research. If Mark Lee had had any serious reputation Taeyong was sure Yuta would have limited his contact immediately. Taeyong had been kind of glad Mark was such a harmless entity, because that only meant his friend was free to pursue him without worrying about being loyal to the gang, his work, or Taeil. 

_“Yes, well, I hope he gains some fucking courage and asks this Mark guy out so they can talk and get to know each other like normal people do.”_

“Not like it matters to you but he did. Anyway, you’re judging him so hard, I'm wondering why he even asked you about this. He has always preferred working with Jaehyun for a reason, he never judges."

_"Precisely for that lack of judgement, they had a disagreement of sorts some months ago. Jaehyun landed his ass on a questionable individual. Literally."_

Taeyong rolled his eyes. Yeah, he knew. Well, suspected, but now he was sure. Because Jaehyun had gone and tried to harass some boy over it. "Let me guess, it's Johnny Suh."

_"Huh? How do you-?"_

"Long story. Actually no, it's not that long. I can tell you over dinner maybe. I know you can't resist all this juicy gossip."

_"Are you asking me on a date?"_

"If you want it to be a date, it can be a date."

_“I’m married.”_

"When has that stopped you?" Taeyong snickered, nodding a greeting at someone who passed him on the sidewalk, “Besides, your husband likes me.”

_“Ugh, because he's a weirdo. Okay. I'll see what I can find.”_

"Thank you, Doyoungie~"

“ _Ew_ _no, no thank yous, send me my money._ ”

“Fiiiiineeee, you miser. And our date, when? Tell your husband to come, I kind of miss him too.”

“ _Fuck off, Mad Dog_.”

Taeyong crossed the street still laughing.

  
  


A few hours later, Taeyong had been loitering around the arcade’s parking lot when he got a text message. He had been sent a download link from an unknown number, signed D0-E, which he recognized as Doyoung's alias. Taeyong smiled fondly at his screen, knowing he had helped coin the name, before remembering to finish reading the archive in case Doyoung had added a timer for autodestruction of the file or some hacker-y shit like that. He wouldn’t put it past the man.

It took him less than a minute to read over the entire report, and Taeyong immediately went into Taeil’s mini office at the back of the arcade where he found the man halfway through a prepackaged lunch of questionable contents. 

“Hyung,” Taeyong’s polite smile turned to a slight frown, “why are you having instant spicy noodles this early?”

Taeil slurped noisily before speaking, “They ran out of kimbap in the store.”

“You own a whole ass restaurant, go have decent food there, it’s practically free.”

“Not free when I pay for all the supplies and shit.”

“So you already pay for it, have a good breakfast at least, my god.”

Taeil frowned as he took another mouthful of noodles, “No.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes with a shrug. “Fine. Stay malnourished or whatever. I got info on your Haechan boy.” 

Taeil choked on his food and Taeyong giggled before patting the man on his back.

“M-My- He’s not- ” Taeil wheezed.

“Fine, fine he’s not yours yet but I’ll still call him your Haechan!” Taeyong chirped, absolutely enjoying the blush that was blooming on his friend’s face before pulling out his phone to read out loud. “Ok here we go. Lee Donghyuck, 21, canadian. Youngest son of an ex politician and an actress, siblings Mark and Jeno blah blah we already know this uhhh there’s some gossipy shit about his father’s affairs yaddah yaddah- AH! His father owns Reload Co., a decently big real estate conglomerate in Canada, hmmm,” Taeyong looked at Taeil with a smirk, “This is good news hyung, if you play it well you might even score foreign money!”

“Give me that!” Taeil -now beet red- stood from his seat, intent on taking the phone for himself, but Taeyong had faster reflexes and avoided him with a twirl. 

“Haha! So slow hyung, okay okay, I’ll keep going,” Taeyong cleared his throat, “He’s a business major student, good grades but an unfortunate record of poor attendance and discipline strikes for fighting on campus back in Canada. Hm I see, I see, hm, what elsee, oh! Currently enrolled as a 4th year student under the name of Lee Haechan in Neo Central Technologic University. Hmmm smart but rowdy kid huh?”

“That’s hardly noteworthy.”

“Just because we’ve been punching people since our teenage years doesn’t mean it's okay. Besides, his parents sound notorious enough for his fights to qualify as scandalous.”

Taeil scoffed, earning a smirk from Taeyong. 

“And what else?”

“I’m getting to it, you impatient goof.”

“Well hurry up! My food is getting cold.”

“Okay! Okay! Ahem. Ah here it is. One shoplifting account at 15 that was dropped, underage drinking and possession -that was also dropped. And a summon for witness testimony for a road accident uhhh and that’s it.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“No court appearances?”

Taeyong scratched his nose in confusion, “Doesn’t say. You should ask Yuta, he knows these things.” 

“Tsk. He’ll probably say it’s irrelevant or something. So we don’t really know why he got sent to Johnny?”

Taeyong considered his friend’s words, remembering how Haechan had been so sure about Johnny’s protection, even while under the influence of narcotics. He shrugged. “Maybe he just followed Mark here, and they are hiding from their family?”

“With Johnny?” Taeil asked, his tone incredulous.

"He's not that bad," Taeyong shrugged again, “Maybe Mark got Johnny’s contact and that’s how they left Canada unnoticed. Remember Yuta told us Mark’s family has been looking for him?” 

“Is a runaway heir really that much trouble?”

Both men stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before snorting.

“I’ll never understand rich brats.”

“Me neither.”

  
  


***

  
  


The sun was shining bright and there were people milling about the pier, though most of them appeared to be dock workers. Some were pulling ropes from the boats, some were inspecting the hulls, some dragged hand carts loaded with boxes towards the berths. It looked busy enough and Renjun wondered if maybe he could ask around in case paid help was needed. He just hoped his shoulders were strong enough for the task, as he wasn’t supposed to lift heavy stuff just yet. 

Renjun had been in the city for some days and he was already wilting away, nevermind his cousins had kept showering him with pricey, silly gifts for him to pass his idleness. He had yet to use anything they had given him, except for the computer set -desk and chair included- that Guanheng had very graciously proportioned.

The other day he had recommended Moonwalk Bistro to Detective Dejun, but he had never been there himself, he had just seen it a couple of times on his way to Jeno and Jaemin’s apartment. His cousin Guanheng had spoken wonders of it, though. Renjun pursed his lips as he stared back at the closed doors of the restaurant he had intended to visit. Now he was beyond annoyed that he would have to come back another day to know if he might need to apologize to Dejun for his suggestion - if the man even came back to the area-, because recommending bad food was one of the worst offenses in Renjun's book.

“Hiya! Did you come about the advertisement?”

Renjun turned around to find a guy around his age staring curiously at him. Renjun _thought_ he was staring because the guy’s hair practically covered half his eyes. The door of the restaurant was wide open next to him and Renjun blinked when the sun glared at him from the glass door reflection. “Uh, what advertisement?”

“The waiter opening.”

“No. No, sorry, I-”

“You have the looks dude, why not?”

Renjun blinked, “Excuse me?”

“I mean, like, don’t you read manhwas? Attractive waiters are always good for business!” the stranger said, throwing Renjun a big smile probably in the hopes of convincing him. The only thing Renjun could think was this person had too many teeth. 

Like a shark. 

“Actually, I just wanted breakfast.”

Shark guy deflated. “Oh. Sorry, we open after noon. Come back later, we have lunch specials. _Tchus!_ ” He threw Renjun a peace sign then closed the door on his face. 

Renjun bit his lip, considering the idea that had been born in his head. This waiter gig sounded a little better than his original plan of running around the docks carrying shit under the sun, but he wondered how much of himself he would need to reveal to get the spot. He shrugged. There was no harm in asking.

The inside of the store was small, all red bricks and iron ceiling beams, very reminiscent of the warehouses around the area. Black metal chairs and dark wooden tables that had probably seen better days we're distributed around, cramping the space. It would have been a rather uninteresting place, if it weren't for the huge ass neon graffiti wall behind the bar counter. 

Shark Guy suddenly stood up from under said counter, whirling around and fixing his eyes on Renjun, miraculously only dropping one of the several mugs he had been holding.

"Ah Scheiße-!"

Renjun stared in shock at the disaster he had caused, and he had yet to even ask to be hired. "I'm sorry, the door wasn't locked-"

"Hnyeah whatever, you're in already. We're still closed tho, the cook doesn't even get here until like a few hours later and believe me you don't want me to try."

"No, no, it's not that," Renjun waved his hands, "you said something about being a waiter and I-"

"Ah you changed your mind! Nice! The pay is good, the food is good too! We're open from 12pm to 2am and we close on Tuesdays because fuck Tuesdays. So when can you start?" 

There it was again, that big shark smile. Renjun blinked. "You're not going to ask me anything else?"

"Ah. Yes, of course, what's your name? I'm Yangyang." Yangyang extended his hand over the bar for Renjun to shake.

"I'm…" Renjun hesitated, considering his options, deciding he should best keep the lies to the minimum. "I'm Renjun."

"Nice to meet you, Renjun! You're over 18, right?"

"Huh? Yeah, 21. Why?"

"Oh! Me too! Well, almost. October is just around the corner. You looked a little young and we serve alcohol, so..."

Renjun's mood soured. "I know how I look," he grumbled.

"Good genes, in my opinion! When everyone else is old and decrepit, you’ll still look great!" Yangyang finished arranging the mugs on a low shelf before throwing Renjun another of his smiles, effectively disarming him. That had been a compliment, right? "You would think an alcohol permit wouldn't matter in this area, but-” Yangyang shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"The port business," Yangyang raised an eyebrow at him before producing a small dustpan and broom from somewhere behind his back, cleaning the broken ceramic on the floor with precise movements. "People used to, like, want their drinks since early. Well, that was how it was before the Qian went up. Regulations were put in place to avoid trouble. Drunk fights at 9 in the morning were a hindrance for business, I tell you."

 _The Qian_ , Renjun mused, _Kun's family._ He hadn't been able to learn more than just the basics from his cousins, Xuxi never said anything besides speak wonders of Kun’s negotiation skills and Guanheng always resorted to that spaced out stare of his before breaking into giggles and patting him on the back. Renjun knew Kun was in trade, importing and exporting stuff of both legal and illegal provenance. He had experienced the latter, as he had been practically smuggled out of Canada by his people.

“I’ve heard Qian Kun is an interesting figure around here,” Renjun ventured, pretending to examine a salt shaker from a nearby table. He heard Yangyang snort.

“He’s got the power, that’s for sure. But he nags too much!”

Oh yeah, that was true. Just this morning, Renjun had witnessed firsthand how Kun recited a litany at Ten for leaving his yoga stuff lying around while Ten argued it wasn't yoga but pilates with an offended expression. Their morning squabble had been the reason Renjun had scurried off the house in search of breakfast in the first place… wait-- “You know him?”

Yangyang froze, holding a chair he had been moving in midair. He put it down carefully as he turned to stare at Renjun with big round eyes.

“Huh. We all do.” Yangyang cocked his head to the side, not breaking eye contact. “Do **you** know him, Renjun?”

Renjun nodded slowly, feeling awfully exposed. “I do. But I’m sort of... _new_ in the city. Got here a week ago so I _don’t_ really know him...um...” He regretted coming into the shop, but he couldn’t run now, the exit was too far from where he was standing…

“Oh my god! It’s been a while since I got to tell anyone The Story, okay, sit, sit, sit!” Throwing his cleaning rag over the bar counter, Yangyang signaled to the closest table to them. 

Curiosity was in Renjun's nature, and Yangyang was apparently willing to speak of things not many dared discuss aloud. He thought back to the night he had met Dejun and wondered if the detective had continued his questioning of locals. If he had found Yangyang then maybe he would have no need to come back to this area. Renjun blinked back the frown that had begun to set on him over such thought, and ultimately decided it was best to ignore whatever it was he had been feeling.

 _Disappointment_ , whispered his tricky brain. 

Renjun sat on the offered chair with a real frown now, waiting in silence as Yangyang calmly walked towards the main doors and ripped off a paper from the glass, the sound of the lock clicking in place startling Renjun out of his musings. 

Yangyang turned back with another of his sharp smiles waving the torn paper at him, “You’re hired!” 

Renjun felt his nervousness spike, everything else forgotten, and he firmly planted his feet on the floor in case he needed to run, “But I haven’t accepted.”

Yangyang cackled, “You’re funny!” He sat across from Renjun, and shook his head once to get his hair off his eyes, before bursting out in laughter at Renjun’s wary stare. “Chill dude. I just told you you’re hired. I’m not gonna murder you, blood is really hard to scrub off stone floors.”

“This is not really helping you, Yangyang.”

“It’s a joke!” Yangyang said, his smile dimming a little. “Sorry.”

Renjun waved a hand in front of him, “Why did you lock the door, though?”

“I was supposed to lock it. You’re not the first person to come in randomly like that and scare me. I’ve broken quite a lot of glasses already.”

Feeling guilty for being so paranoid -and making Yangyang break more things-, Renjun tried his best to explain himself. “It’s nothing against you Yangyang, but the little things I know about the area kinda make me jittery.”

“No, I get it, I do. Shady businesses etcétera. Okay man, I guess I should get to it then. I’ll give you the fast and easy course. But please promise me you’ll consider working here?”

Renjun snorted. This guy was really set on hiring him, huh? “I’ll think about it.”

“Great!” Yangyang beamed. “Okay so, you know Qian Kun runs the place, I mean here, like, the docks, right?” 

Renjun nodded. “The East End port area, yes?”

“Yep! So like, lemme go a few years back. Before him, there was a family that controlled the whole city, not just this place like Kun-ge does. But the head got busted for tax evasion -very Al Capone of him if you ask me-, and while in prison they _tlck!”_ Yangyang clicked his tongue while his hand moved across his neck. Yeah, Renjun got the reference. “Some groups took advantage of the chaos and the city kinda divided in two: East End and Downtown. Kun-ge got the ports because his business was already here, and this other guy got the other side. Central, they call it. There’s other people here and there but Kun-ge and Moon Taeil -that’s his name by the way- are the main ones and will be for a while, unless the son of the previous guy wants to take over but I think he was never about that life.”

“Is- did they- is he dead too?”

Yangyang cackled again, “Oh my god, no! His mother fled and took him with her. I think they’re somewhere in Shanghai. Kun-ge used to pamper him a lot.” 

As interesting as it was, Renjun couldn’t help the chill that went up his spine, “You’re saying this is the mafia? Qian Kun is part of the mafia.”

“Eh, kinda, yeah,” Yangyang scratched behind his ear, “It’s gangs, but, like, chill? I mean, there’s crime of course, but they mostly leave people alone. There’s a lot of diplomacy involved, almost like it’s them who run the city and not the governor.”

“Huh.” Renjun stared at the napkin dispenser in the center of the table, trying to reconcile with the new information in his brain. 

So, his cousins worked for Kun, who was not only their boss at their office, but actually the boss **_boss_ ** of _everything._ That kind of explained the almost reverence of some of Kun’s warehouse employees. Oh shit, was he involved with the mafia now? 

No.

No way his life has turned like this.

Renjun thought back on the reasons behind him landing in Neo Central City and he almost choked on his spit with the absurdity of it all.

His ex-boyfriend’s family had framed him for an accident he didn’t cause, he had been in police custody while healing from a fractured clavicle and cracked ribs, and then his cousins had bailed him out using what was now very obviously dirty money. They flew him over to the other side of the world to a city where he belatedly found out his ex lived too. And to make matters more ridiculous, he was living under the roof of one of the most powerful gang bosses in the city. Renjun couldn’t help the hysterical laugh that bubbled up his throat. 

He was so fucked, what the fuck.

Yangyang stared at him, stunned for a few seconds but quickly broke into giggles then was fully laughing too, accompanying Renjun in his deranged hilarity as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

  
  


***

"There's nothing I can do," Johnny said, closing the file in his hands with finality. He tried to keep his face as straight as possible, but really, the man sitting in front of him was making it very difficult for Johnny not to roll his eyes.

"W-what do you mean nothing? I'm paying you good money to get me out of this mess! I even came by first thing in the morning!"

Johnny's eyebrow twitched, and he very discreetly scratched at it, not wanting to offend his client more than he was going to with his next words.

"And ordinarily I could, but you signed a legally binding document with witnesses without conferring with me first, you could have called, you know? I would have advised against it by the way. Now the only thing you’ve left me to do is arrange for a pretty announcement to make it seem like you actually wanted to donate all this to charity. I'm sorry but you'll just have to take the loss and learn for next time."

"You smug son of a-"

"Hyung, is everything okay?" Mark poked his head into the office, looking all bright and zero menacing in his assistant voice, "Should I call security?"

"Nah, Mark, he was just leaving. I'll send you the invoice for my billable hours to your office, Mr. Han."

Mr. Han stood up angrily, the force of his movement making the chair he had been occupying teeter dangerously on its legs. The man pushed Mark out of the way and left in a huff, cursing loudly. Mark made a face at their retreating back. 

“He’s angry, huh?”

Johnny huffed, “He’ll get over it when he starts getting public praises for his _‘generosity’_. By the way, this is what happens when your boyfriend gets his way.”

Mark’s face turned fire engine red, and he nearly tripped over absolutely nothing, “M-my what!?”

Johnny threw him a deadpan stare, “Your not-boyfriend then. What are you calling him? It's official isn't it? Well, this is what he does. Convinces my clients to sign his goddamn papers without consulting me first, twisting words into promises, telling them to sign first then come to me because I can undo it. They know I can’t, but they still fall for him. He’s not known as the most powerful lawyer in the city for nothing.”

“I- he- we- the- we are not--”

“Sure. I won’t tell anyone. Or rather, confirm it with anyone. It’s definitely not advantageous for the agency to have you, my assistant of sorts, consorting with the enemy so to speak.”

“Am I fired? Please don’t fire me.”

“Mneh, I don’t really care. I’ve known him for a while. He’s used to wandering around the premises, you’re not the first to fall for his wiles, in my office at least.” Johnny mentally winced. He probably shouldn’t have said that, but it was out of his mouth before he could reign it in. Mark disguised his discomfort well, though, the only evidence of having understood his reference was the clenching of fists by his side. “I don’t want him getting into the archive again.”

“Hyung, I’ve never--!”

Johnny raised an eyebrow at Mark, “He can be very convincing Mark.”

Mark was still blushing, but a frown had trickled down onto his face, “I know.”

“Yes, you do, don’t you.”

“But I’ve never let him close to anything confidential, I promise!”

“Fine, fine. I believe you, but I’m telling you, it wouldn't be the first time he gets his paws in my stuff.”

“When?” Mark blurted, hesitating only a second before asking again with more confidence, “When was the last time Yuta hyung got in the archives.”

“Oh, sometime last year I believe,” Johnny stared at Mark, suddenly wanting to ease the young man’s mind of whatever it was that he was thinking. He cleared his throat. “The person in charge, uh, _they_ don’t work here anymore.”

Johnny had hoped his intern understood what he was saying and when Mark’s whole countenance brightened up visibly, he smiled minutely at him. _Yuta is all yours now,_ had been his intended message, but it had come out as a veiled warning. It was not his best apology, did it even count as one? He could try again later.

“Anyway, lunch is soon. Wanna go grab something?”

“Uh, no, thank you? Actually, I have plans. For the whole evening. Downtown. With Y-Yuta.”

Johnny raised an eyebrow. “Okay~? Why are you telling me this?”

“I just- Uh, I’m gonna go finish my reports, bye hyung.”

“Mark, wait.”

Mark turned around, his eyes wide and alert. Johnny squinted at his intern, “When are you coming back to the house?”

It was surprising how fast Mark’s face changed from apprehension to annoyance by just pressing his lips into a thin line. “When Donghyuck apologizes.”

“What happened that sparked all this nonsense, Mark? It’s been days.”

“Just Donghyuck being Donghyuck. Is that all, hyung? I really need to finish those reports to send before I leave.” 

Johnny briefly entertained the thought of telling Mark that he should try using that face during their business meetings with clients, because it was sort of... hm. Intimidating. Was Mark starting to pick up Yuta’s habits? No, the lawyer would have openly glared at him, whereas Mark was just very politely telling him to drop the subject. An elegant, very professional _none of your fucking business._ He gave his intern a small smile, accepting his defeat.

“Go finish your reports then, Mark.”

***

  
  


The knocking on their door was insistent and weirdly rhythmic, Jaemin’s bleary eyes blinking at the sunlight filtering through the sheer curtains softly billowing on the open balcony. The knocks became louder and the arms hugging his waist tightened as Jeno grunted in annoyance, obviously not wanting to wake up. Shit, they had fallen asleep on the couch after their meal. Jaemin disentangled himself from his boyfriend’s embrace and rolled his shoulders as he stood up, yawning his laziness away.

“What’s the matter?” Jeno asked, sitting and looking around a little disoriented, his glasses askew. Jaemin hoped the frame had not bent too badly.

“There’s someone knocking.”

Jeno blinked as he adjusted his glasses, his eyes going big for a second before humming to himself. “Ah. That must be hyung.”

Jaemin froze mid stretch, his arms wide, and turned around to stare at his boyfriend, “What hyung?”

“Mine.”

“Mark? Mark is here?! Oh my gosh!” He ran to the door, flinging it open to reveal a very different Mark from the one in his memory, the only thing that rang familiar were the surprised big eyes greeting him from behind round framed glasses. 

Jaemin suddenly had so many questions: Are you okay? Where’s Donghyuck? Why did you leave?! What did you do to your hair? What are you wearing?! But he only managed to blurt one. 

“Why are you sweating?”

“Uhm, I’m riding my bike,” Mark said, his thumb pointing towards the hallway where indeed a bike was resting against the wall. “Is it okay if I leave it here? Is Jeno home? He told me to come.”

Thudding steps were approaching from behind him and Jaemin recovered enough of his senses to throw himself back at his boyfriend, holding onto Jeno’s already raised fists, “No punching your brother, Jeno, you’ll feel bad later.”

Mark and Jeno stared at each other through squinted eyes, but Mark was the first to look away.

“I’m...sorry,” the eldest Lee said, ruffling his own hair. “I came to talk.” 

Jaemin raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend, as if cueing him to act. Jeno caught the gesture, and cleared his throat, stepping away from the doorway.

“Come in.”

Jaemin followed them back to the living room, where he once again stared at Jeno to remind him of his manners. His boyfriend pouted and grumpily sat down on the couch.

“Have you eaten? Jaemin made bibimmyeon and beef. We still have some,” Jeno offered, biting his lip, and Jaemin beamed at him from his place next to Mark. 

He knew Jeno was still upset with his brother, understandably so, but he was glad his boyfriend was at least trying to be civil. Jaemin turned his stare towards Mark, who was sitting on the edge of the couch trying to make himself small, small, small while playing with the hem of his -frankly hideous- shirt. He didn't remember Mark having such strange taste.

“Mark?” He said, snapping his fingers to get his attention, “Do you want food?”

“Ah! Sorry I was...um, yeah, sure, if you don’t mind? I’ve kind of missed your cooking, Nana.”

Jaemin couldn’t hold himself back anymore, he pounced at the young man, throwing his arms around his neck in a mix of a hug and a chokehold.

“Markleeeeeeee!! How dare you leave us like that, hm? Do you know how worried we were? Your mother? Your friends at school? Daniel even dared ask about you! My god, you're going to need to build up credible stories on why you disappeared and your phone died or something, we had to tell everyone you went on a spiritual retreat before you were supposed to start on your Master's degree-urk--” Jaemin went on to nag, explain, and lament all in a rapidfire manner -typical of him- until Jeno pried him away from Mark’s flailing, coughing form, using enough force to almost send him flying backwards onto the wall, if not for the way Jeno strategically circled his waist and kept him to his chest. Jaemin twisted around as best as he could and glared at his boyfriend. Why was he being manhandled like a--

“I'm not a rice sack! Put me down!"

"You're the one holding your feet up," Jeno said, grinning at him. Mark let out a giggle but was immediately silenced by Jeno's smiley eyes turning dangerously in his direction. "Besides, if I can't punch Mark, you can't strangle him either."

Jaemin pouted, "But I'm doing it with love!”

“I wanted to do it with love too.”

Mark cleared his throat. “Okay guys, I get it. You’re mad I left. But I didn’t think it would be that much of a big deal.”

Jaemin stared at his friend with unabashed surprise, “You thought- Hyung. Hyung, seriously? You know your dad was counting on you to close those deals with C*ntury 21. He was so mad I thought he was going to hire ninjas to track you.”

“N-Ninjas?!” Mark squeaked.

Jeno rolled his eyes, “He’s exaggerating. He did hire something though. Or someone, I don’t know. The point is he found you -we found you- and now I’m here to take you back. Supposedly.”

“I’m not going back.”

“Good. I don’t want you back.”

The tension in the room returned, and Jaemin scurried away from the brothers’ conversation into the kitchen. He knew they had reached the tricky part of their issue. He kept an ear on what was being said while he scooped some noodles, and meat to heat in the microwave. He heard Mark groan just after he pressed start.

“Then why are you here? Seriously Jeno, I’m not going back. Reload Co. is yours. Talk to father, to the board, I don’t know.”

“Father wants you, and the board is not-” Jaemin saw Jeno spare him a glance before continuing, “-convinced. So father will get his way unless we do something.”

"Like what?"

"I have no idea, you’re the smarter one, hyung."

Jaemin looked down at his slipper clad feet, tuning out their conversation and trying to hide his sad smile. It was his fault the board had not been convinced of Jeno’s suitability as an heir. It was his fault for being...him. 

For not being more. 

He had scored big with Jeno, that he knew. Sometimes he still had trouble coming to terms on how the hell that had happened. 

One day Jaemin had been helping a classmate by giving out flyers for their university’s spring grand bazaar, then Jeno had happened to accept one, and the next thing he knew his hands were empty as half the school had swarmed him demanding to get a piece of paper too. And so the event was a success, Jeno asked him out on a date and the whole student body took notice of first year Na Jaemin. A real life Cinderella story, his classmates liked to joke. 

It was a good thing that Jeno’s mother considered him charming and pretty, as it had been enough for her to accept him by her younger son’s side. Jaemin might not have come from a rich or influential family, but his dad was an executive manager at Reload Co. and Jeno’s father thought of him as somewhat useful. Thus Jaemin had wormed his way into the Lee’s good side by grace of a pretty face and a hard working parent. He doubled his efforts with several charities that Mrs. Lee frequented, polishing his social networking skills to become the Business faculty Student President by his third year. He was **the** social butterfly in their circle, well known and well liked, and the funny part was he didn’t even like people that much. But falling in love with Jeno had meant he needed to make certain allowances. Or had those been sacrifices?

The microwave beeped and snapped Jaemin out of his reverie, he dumped the hot meat with the noodles and put the plate on the table before calling on Mark.

“Mark, I’m sorry we ate before you, Jeno forgot to tell me you were coming.” 

Jeno rolled his eyes, “Like he isn’t used to eating alone.”

“Tch! Zip it Jeno, don’t be rude.”

“It’s okay,” said Mark, “Jeno’s right. I don’t mind eating alone. Oh my god Nana, this looks glorious.”

Jaemin sat on the chair across from Mark, smiling as his friend practically inhaled the food. He felt a hand on his shoulder, fingers caressing his nape and he looked up briefly at Jeno who had decided to remain on his feet.

“What have you been doing these months, Mark?”

“I was lucky enough to find an internship,” the oldest Lee said between mouthfuls, “started my MBA.”

Biting his lip, Jaemin tried not to frown. How was Mark able to enroll without his documents? Without references? Without **money**? “You’ve been busy, huh?”

“Well, I try. Seriously guys, I’m doing my best here. I’m not going back.” 

“Where’s Hyuck, by the way?” Jeno’s question came out casual, almost nonchalant, but of course Mark choked on a piece of meat. Perhaps he should have waited until after he had finished his meal to ask. Jaemin tried to elbow his boyfriend in retaliation, but Jeno had already moved away from him with a smirk, rounding the table to pat on his brother’s back.

“He’s somewhere-,” Mark coughed, “-somewhere in school probably.”

This surprised Jaemin as he had not thought Donghyuck would be using his time away in a productive manner. “School?”

Mark coughed one last time before offering his explanation. “His mom asked father to help him with that. She thinks Hyuck getting a degree will convince father to let him into the company.”

“How do you know this? Did she tell you?”

Mark had not been with them when Jeno’s father received the phone call detailing the accident and decided to exile his younger son. In fact, Mark had not been anywhere near the Lee house that day. Or afterwards, ever again. Wait, wait wait wait-

“Does Donghyuck’s mom know you are here?” Jaemin’s question sent them back into an uncomfortable silence, Jeno’s eyes wide as saucers.

“She knew? She never said anything, and we asked--” Jeno turned to look at his brother, his frown deepening as he probably reached the same conclusion as Jaemin. “You were with Donghyuck that night. You were with Donghyuck and Renjun that night!”

It was a whirlwind of movement, Jaemin wasn’t sure what happened. Had Jeno accidentally hit the chair’s backrest, or had Mark kicked the chair at him as he stood up? Now there was a gasping Jeno on the floor, wind knocked out of him, and Mark stood in high alert near the door ready to sprint out of the apartment. Jaemin cursed and kneeled next to his boyfriend, trying to help him onto his feet. 

This was getting confusing, Renjun had never mentioned Mark.

“Okay, lets calm the fuck down! Mark, please, don’t go. I promise you we-”

“I wasn’t with them, I was having dinner,” Mark said hurriedly, his voice strained, hands clenching at his sides as if he wanted to help his brother too, “but Donghyuck called me and he sounded scared, so I went to pick him up. Renjun was not with him.” 

Okay, Jaemin though, that did sound more like what Renjun had told them. He smacked his lips. “Yeah. They ran in different directions.”

That still didn't explain why the fuck had Mark followed Donghyuck out of the fucking country. 

“I... see. Let me help you,” Mark approached them slowly, holding onto one of his brother’s arms to help Jaemin drag him towards the couch. 

Jeno grunted and tried to squirm away but Jaemin slapped his shoulders to make him stay put, “Stop moving and focus on breathing, you idiot.”

“I forgot,” Jeno wheezed, “that you had those reflexes.”

"Oops? Look, I'm really sorry, it wasn't my intention, I just came to talk. I missed you--" Mark's phone went off and he scrambled to answer it, nervously looking at Jaemin and then averting his eyes. "Hi, Yu-- ah- hyung. Oh you're there? No, I'm okay. Yeah, I'll come down in a second. Yeap. Bye." 

Quirking an eyebrow, Jaemin pinned his friend under his stare, trying to extract as many details as possible from Mark's bodily cues. He had stuttered, but that wasn’t new. The blush was, though. And now that Jaemin was paying attention, he could see there were suspicious discolored spots on Mark’s neck, juuu~st under his shirt collar. Jeno had not managed to lay a hand on his brother so it was unlikely to be a bruise from their little brawl.

But Jaemin knew what those were, he loved putting them on Jeno’s neck too. Fading hickeys, and not recent...

"Who called you?" He asked, using his softest, sweetest voice tone, the one he used to cajole students into donating their expensive shit for his school charity projects, the voice Jeno always told him sounded like a kindergarten teacher. No one dared say no to him when he was being so nice about it.

Mark cleared his throat and straightened his back, but his eyes were still looking everywhere but at Jaemin, "A friend."

"A friend. I want to meet him."

"I don't think he-- well, um, maybe another day? Look, I need to go. Nana, your food was delicious, Jeno, I'm sorry, really. We'll talk about this later I promise, but I really must go. I'll text you!"

The door closed softly behind Mark, and Jaemin looked down at his boyfriend, who was still taking slow deep breaths as he tried to sit. 

"He really is not coming back, he found dick," Jaemin said, and Jeno wheezed out a laugh.

"Baby, don't make me laugh, it hurts."

"Ugh, you idiot! Did you have to get angry like that?"

"But he let Renjun--"

"My love, honestly, do you think our Mark would have left Jun to fend for himself?"

Jeno grimaced, "No."

"No, that's right. Renjun himself said his memory is fuzzy. And he's safe and sound with his cousins now. I also doubt Hyuck just about left him behind like that. He was the one who wanted to get back together, remember?" 

"Oh sure, I remember. What a strange way Hyuck had of asking Renjun back, going out partying half the time after they broke up."

"And the other half he spent crying on my shoulder because Renjun was ignoring him, Jeno. I don't think we'll ever know what happened that night unless we talk with Hyuck too."

"I don't want to."

"Jeno!"

"What!"

"Don't be stubborn. I know he texts you. Invite him over too."

"I'll think about it."

"Ugh, you're impossible-- ack!" Jaemin had tried to move away, but Jeno had pulled him onto his lap with a tug of his wrist. Watching Jeno wince at the impact made Jaemin forget his annoyance, and fretted about his hurting lover, his hands fluttering all over him. "Oh my darling, are you hurt? Why did you do that, you know I'm heavy. Did you want the wind knocked out of you again?"

"You're not that heavy," Jeno hid his face on Jaemin’s neck making him squirm, "I can hold you up just fine."

That earned him yet another slap on the shoulder, "Pervert."

Jeno chuckled, but held Jaemin’s body tighter, and Jaemin let himself be snuggled, moving his hands to caress his boyfriend’s dark soft hair. They spent a couple of minutes like that, Jaemin had begun to suspect his boyfriend had fallen asleep when his deep voice broke the silence.

"Thank you for coming here with me, baby. I'm so lucky to have you."

Jaemin felt butterflies dance inside his stomach and flutter all the way up into his heart, "I'm lucky to have you too, my love."

The luckiest.

  
  


***

  
  


Donghyuck frowned at Johnny’s stern look.

“Wfhaf?” Donghyuck said, or tried to with a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. What was Johnny doing visiting him at this hour? He looked at his phone. It was almost 6pm.

“Can you please make peace with your brother?”

Donghyuck swallowed, “You sound like his mom. Is that why you are here?”

“I came to check on you, I have stuff to do outside the office. Is that your dinner? Eat something better, cereal is not a meal.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. Johnny really sounded like Mark and Jeno's mom when she was nagging them. Mrs Lee had even occasionally scolded him too… He felt a tiny tug of a smile on his lips and a pang under his ribs, and froze for a split second. He did **not** just think he was happy Johnny was worried about him. Or that he missed the strictness of Mrs Lee. Had he gone crazy after a mere week of being alone in the house? He gulped down his melancholy along with another mouthful of cereal. 

“Well, there’s nothing in your fridge. I checked.”

“Stop breaking into my house, I will kick you out, I swear.”

“You can’t. It’s in the contract, remember?”

“I’ll make an addendum.”

“I haven’t seen you since that morning you pushed me off the bed, and this is what you do? Threaten me with homelessness? I still have a nasty green bruise on my shoulder thanks to you. I'm a delicate creature, hyung. That’s the second time I've been thrown off a bed, by the way, both by you.”

“Don’t say it like that, it sounds like we slept together,” Johnny grimaced and Donghyuck didn’t try to hide his smirk.

“Technically, we did. If I recall correctly, you were whining you didn’t want to sleep alone and I, being the compassionate person I am, let you cuddle me.”

“You imp, you happily obliged! I didn’t even rest that well, you were snoring in my ear and I was almost late for work."

"Oh yeah? Well you snore too, and you hogged all my blankets."

"This is still my house, I can hog all the blankets I want."

"But you slept in _my_ bed, with _my_ blankets. Which I bought with _my_ money, by the way. You’re a terrible bedmate, I feel sorry for your past companions."

Johnny squinted at Donghyuck, "I was vulnerable and you took advantage of it.”

Donghyuck gasped, offended, “Excuse me?! I took care of you! If not for me you would have fallen into the pool and drowned before noon.”

“Oh thank god you drowned me in margaritas instead!”

“Listen, I won’t tell anyone, ever, okay? Your crazy boyfriend might find out and he is fucking scary, I won’t risk my neck for some platonic cuddling. I’m too young to die.”

“He’s not crazy."

"But he's your boyfrie--"

"No!" Donghyuck was sure he heard Johnny mutter a soft _I don't know_ under his breath before he continued talking, "Which reminds me. I need your brother back here. I cannot have him roaming around the city unsupervised, consorting with the enemy. There are important matters that popped up recently and I can’t concentrate if I keep worrying about his whereabouts.”

“What enemy?” Donghyuck nearly dropped his cereal bowl, “Mark doesn’t have enemies. Are we talking about the same person?” Johnny just raised an eyebrow, making Donghyuck grunt. Fucking Mark, such a burdensome-- “Argh! Okay, I’ll talk to him! But it might take a while because guess what, I don’t know where he went and he’s ghosting me. If there’s anyone more stubborn than me, that’s Mark.”

“Call him.”

“Tch, I did and got voicemail. I tell you, he’s ghosting me!”

Johnny smiled, fingers moving over his phone and Donghyuck’s own device suddenly pinged with a new message. 

“Then visit him. I just sent you an address.”

“How do you- you said you didn’t know of his whereabouts.”

“Don’t ask. Just go.”

“I uh have evening classes.”

“Oh please, if you wanted to go to school you would have gone already. Come on, you don't want to go Downtown?”

Donghyuck made a disgusted face, trying to hide his obvious interest, then mumbled, “Drive me there. Mark took our car keys with him, to spite me surely.”

“I can’t. I told you I have business to attend, take the subway.”

“But it gets crowded, and it smells!”

“Then call a taxi.”

“Stop giving me solutions! I’m running out of excuses!”

Johnny smirked, “No funny business, do you hear me? I want you both home, _today._ ”

  
  


***

  
  


Mark was blissfully tucked in Yuta’s side even though it was much too warm in the room for such close contact. He snuggled up to Yuta’s neck and sighed contentedly as his lover’s fingers drew lazy patterns over his hip.

It had been a few days since Mark had rented a room at some drab motel somewhere between Downtown and the port area, not wanting to impose his presence on Yuta aside from the initial weekend he had spent in his apartment. Mark didn’t want to be a burden, especially not this early on in their relationship. Yuta had of course said he didn’t mind having him around, but it was already enough for Mark that he had resorted to borrow his clothes for the time being, not having gone back to Johnny’s house in almost a week… There was only so much budget he could spare and his little fight with his brother was not worth the expense of getting new clothes. Wearing his boyfriend’s shirts sounded a little intense already when he thought about it out loud, especially if he considered how expensive Yuta’s clothes were. He had dared peek at the brand tags and had been a little surprised because he had only seen those names whenever he accompanied Jeno to pick presents for Jaemin, and Jeno spared no expense when it came to his boyfriend. 

Okay he was digressing. Anyway, yeah, it was better they took it slow. 

Slower. 

Mark blushed, recalling the events of his first visit to Yuta’s home. He had confessed his attraction to the older man only one beer into conversation and on the same night almost lost his virginity, because apparently he was a desperate little thing and had no self control around his crush. It had been Yuta who suggested they wait a little more, promising Mark to make his first time something more special. Mark had been a little surprised at the importance Yuta had placed on his virginity, having thought that anyone might jump at the opportunity to pop his cherry. Well not his cherry specifically but anyone's in general uhh...or maybe the college guys Mark had almost been with had been...not great people?

That didn’t mean Yuta and him had stopped, though. 

Mark swallowed a soft moan, remembering how he begged Yuta to make him feel good and the man had proceeded to practically suck him dry, and then had fucked his thighs. Mark felt his dick stirring up to life at the memory and briefly wondered if Yuta would be up for some more fooling around. He wouldn’t mind getting fingered again... He planted a kiss on Yuta’s neck and felt Yuta’s hand splay over his hip then dip lower to palm his ass. 

Nothing mattered outside these four walls. Not gang affiliations and certainly not any of the family trouble that Mark had thought he’d left behind when he moved to Neo Central City. He was still trying to forget he had nearly gotten into a fist fight with Jeno just a couple of hours before. Unfortunately, things still slipped in through the cracks and ruined Mark’s perfect -currently debauched- oasis.

The sounds of ‘O, Canada’ rang through the room, muffled from laying under Mark’s discarded pants. He groaned and burrowed closer to Yuta who grunted at the disturbance, halting in his caresses. The ringing stopped only to start up again less than a minute later.

“Are you going to answer that?”

“It’s just Haechan. He made me set his ringtone to that because he thinks he’s real funny.” Mark groaned. He rolled away from Yuta and over the side of the bed to grab his pants. “I should have blocked him.”

“ _Yo Canada what took you so long to answer? Did you die?_ ” Donghyuck’s voice crackled through the line sounding tinny and far away. 

“I knew it was you and didn’t want to talk to you.”

 _“Like I didn’t notice,_ ” Hyuck grumbled, “ _Where are you? Johnny sent me an address and you’re not here!”_

Mark bolted upright, panic racing through his veins. He had told Johnny he was spending time with Yuta in his nervousness to hide that he had plans to visit Jeno at the docks. But the motel was quite a distance from Yuta’s house and it’d take forever for him to get back on his bike.

“Y-You’re downtown?”

_“Yeah bitch.”_

“You went to look for me?”

“ _Duh_.”

“Uh...yeah it might take a while? I ran over something and need to air up my tires.” Mark lied. He was already off the bed and gathering his clothes. 

_“I can’t believe you took the car keys with you and you’ve been using your stupid bike!”_

“Shut up! I-I’ll see you at Johnny’s. Go home!” 

After hanging up with Donghyuck, Mark turned to Yuta who was reclining on the mattress watching him intensely, hands behind his head. He struck such a tempting image that Mark felt the heaviness of his half chub and the flare of interrupted lust in his gut. But then Donghyuck--

He cursed under his breath and dropped to his knees next to the bed to find his missing sock. From the bed Yuta was saying something that he couldn’t quite hear. He backed out from under the bed and popped his head up over the edge.

“What?”

“I said I can drop you off, Mark. Your bike is still in the trunk.”

Yuta sat up to grab his own clothes, his back to Mark. Across Yuta’s defined shoulders was an impressive tattoo of a komainu. Mark’s cheeks warmed when he saw the pink lines running down Yuta’s back where he’d scratched him. He had seen the tattoo that first night they spent together and it had made Mark nearly crazy, because not only did his crush have a navel piercing -which Mark had of course kissed and worshiped to his heart’s content like he had wanted to do since he first caught a glimpse of it-, the man also had a work of art on his back that made his cool factor skyrocket in Mark’s eyes. 

But why was the echo of Johnny’s voice from this morning replaying in his mind?

_You’re not the first to fall for his wiles._

Mark’s mouth filled with the same bitter taste as it had back in the office, and apparently unable to control his impulses where Yuta was concerned, climbed onto the bed and slipped his arms around Yuta’s slim waist, kissing the colorful ink.

“Markie,” Yuta chuckled, covering Mark’s hands with his own when he tightened his hold, “what is it?”

“Will you tell me why you only have one? Komainu I mean. I researched a little after you told me about them, and the internet said they always come in pairs. Did you get it with someone? From the gang I mean. Tattoos like these are important, right? For protection.” He knew he was rambling, and with his face as close as it was to his body, Mark was able to notice how Yuta’s breath caught and his shoulders tensed before he shrugged it off.

“There’s no such thing Mark, I just liked it.”

“If- if there was someone else, I don’t- I wouldn’t mind. I’m sure they are as amazing as you, and your place in the gang of course is very important, I don’t know a lot but I promise I wouldn’t interfere, you’re free to--”

“Mark, there’s no one like that.” Yuta turned around in his embrace, fixing him with one of his intense stares, “What brought this on?”

“Sorry, hyung, it’s just… I can’t believe someone as cool as you is willing to spend so much time with someone like me.”

“Is that so? Well, I can’t believe someone as important as _you_ is willing to spend his time with the likes of me.”

“Hyung, no~,” Mark whined, rubbing his head on his lover’s chest, “not your reverse psychology trick.”

Yuta peeled him off his body, shrugging into his button up shirt with a smirk, “You started it, _Young Master_.”

“Hyung, don’t do that!” Mark’s cheeks were burning scarlet, “I told you, I left that behind. I’m no one here.”

“You say that but you’re still part of them, you just met with one of your brothers,” Yuta reached down to caress Mark’s jaw, “And you’re going back to the other.” 

“Because I signed a contract,” Mark averted his eyes, thinking back on the piece of paper that granted him the protection of Johnny Suh’s status in the city. Protection he probably needed now that his father had found him. There was also the slight inconvenience of Donghyuck’s cover up… oh shit he forgot to ask Jeno if Renjun really was in the city.

“Because you signed a contract,” Yuta repeated, his voice suddenly flat, businesslike. “Won’t you tell me what it is about, Markie, that contract of yours?”

Mark’s mind suddenly flashed with the memory of Donghyuck's wide scared eyes and bloody nose, hiding behind a trash container in a dark alley, with bruises blooming across his chest where the seat belt had been. 

He remembered Donghyuck’s mother glaring at him as she handed him a cheque while she busied herself on her phone before dropping them off at the airport. 

He remembered Johnny’s surprised stare as he requested for half of his payroll to come out in cash for convenience sake. 

And lastly, he remembered Jeno's anger and Jaemin’s frown as they talked about him disappearing with Donghyuck, leaving them behind.

 _He can be very convincing, Mark._ Johnny’s words about Yuta had sounded like a warning, and he knew, he really did. Frankly, he would have told Yuta everything, but this was not his secret to reveal. As troublesome as he was, Donghyuck was his little brother, and he would always come up first.

Mark cleared his throat, then grinned up at his lover from his position on the bed, “About me ditching my father’s wealth to be in cahoots with a powerful gang lawyer.” 

Yuta smirked at him, bending down to steal a kiss, his eyes glimmering with mischief, "I get it, I get it. I won't pry. You're so cute."

  
  


***

  
  


The universe worked in mysterious ways, or was it that he had thought about meeting Lee Haechan so hard he had manifested it? Maybe it was just luck on his side this time. 

It all happened because he had not seen Yuta all day, which generally speaking wasn’t all that strange, but the man had stopped replying to his messages hours ago and that had irked Taeil. Yuta, as his lawyer, was supposed to be reachable at all times, no matter what, but he guessed the man deserved a break, especially now that he had acquired Mark Lee’s attention. 

Still, Taeil had gone to Yuta’s apartment later that night, wanting to invite him to dinner so he could ask the lawyer about an event planned for the community center, and perhaps try to discreetly find his friend’s opinion on Haechan.

There was a fundraiser proposal to commemorate the laying of the first stone for their building. He was sure Yuta had received a similar notice, but he wanted to know if they should try and convince their sponsor to tone down their intentions a little. He knew perfectly well how those fundraisers went, they were just an excuse for the elites to flaunt their wealth and preen at their heartfelt collaborations. If only the rest of the citizens knew how more than half of those “donations” had been procured.

And about Haechan, well, now that Yuta was officially seeing his brother maybe Mark had shared his reasons for leaving Canada? Taeil was sure the siblings were harmless, but there was no such a thing as being too careful in his book. And he kind of really wanted to know why they were living with Johnny Suh, because that made absolutely no sense. 

He had just parked outside Yuta’s building, barely getting out of his car when he saw a whole Lee Haechan exiting the building, hands shoved into his jean pockets and a pout adorning those full, cute lips of his.

Huh. Why was the wrong brother visiting Yuta? Taeil fought back the unpleasant feeling of...disapproval -it was disapproval- that slithered up his chest. Did Haechan not understand he shouldn’t be roaming the streets alone at night? 

“Haechan,” he called from the street, and had the pleasure of witnessing how Haechan’s eyes widened in recognition, the boy’s feet faltering on the last step of the building’s entryway with a high-pitched squeal. 

Taeil laughed. That had been cute. As was the thundering glare he was being subjected to as Haechan practically stomped in his direction. Cute, very cute how Haechan’s hair fluttered around him with each step, the frosted tips of his mullet peeking over the collar of the red satin jacket he wore. And then Haechan was mere centimeters away from his face, dark eyes looking down at him in displeasure, but his cheeks were still flushed a pretty dark rosy shade, his skin more cinnamon than caramel and Taeil briefly entertained the thought that he wanted _a taste._

“Sure, laugh all you want. I nearly twisted my ankle, but that’s okay, _hyung_.”

“Good evening Haechan,” Taeil said, undeterred, smile still in place, “fancy seeing you in the neighborhood.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Haechan looked away, backing off a step, a hand rubbing his cheek and jaw as if wishing to make his embarrassment fade faster.

“Can I ask what business do you have with Yuta?”

Haechan snapped his attention back to him, “Why?”

Taeil nodded towards the building he had just exited.

“Yuta lives here?” Haechan asked, so Taeil nodded again and watched how his mouth dropped open in disbelief, scoffing before quirking his lips in a sardonic smile, “Mark, you little whore.”

Taeil couldn’t help it, he laughed again. It might have been his imagination, but he thought Haechan straightened his pose to stand taller, his smirk becoming a little proud. It was strange how relaxed he felt around Haechan now that he knew a little more about him. There was a different sort of vibe between them if he compared it to last week's encounter. Still, Taeil wanted to know what Haechan was doing outside Yuta's building.

“So you didn’t know this is Yuta’s place? How did you get here, then?”

Haechan blinked, his smirk faltering for a second, “Johnny hyung gave me the address.”

“Oh, he did? Are you on an errand for Johnny Suh, perhaps?”

“What? No,” Haechan answered hurriedly, “No, I came for Mark. He- we- we need to go back to Johnny’s. But he’s not here. No one’s here, actually.”

Hm. Great, now his plans for dinner would have to wait. Unless…?

“Haechan, have you had dinner?”

“You’re asking a lot of questions tonight, hyung. Yes, I did. Why? Were you planning to invite me somewhere?” 

There it was, Haechan’s teasing smile as he softly poked Taeil on the shoulder. Well, two could play the game, and Taeil had already decided he didn't mind entertaining a cute guy like Haechan. He had made him laugh twice in less than 5 minutes and Taeil dearly loved to laugh. 

“Actually, I was.” Taeil said, closing his hand over Haechan’s, removing it from his person but letting his hold linger for a few seconds. “But you’ve already eaten so, I guess I’ll see you later.” He prepared his best regretful face, but he was not expecting the strength of the hand that closed on his wrist.

“No, wait, hyung! I'll go!” Haechan’s eyes were blown wide with wonder, “It wasn’t dinner, just cereal. That doesn’t count, right?”

“I see. How do you feel about some grilled eel?”

"Sounds delicious."

And so Taeil smiled, moving to open the passenger door of his car. Haechan thanked him for his gentlemanly gesture, making Taeil roll his eyes down at him with humor. Wow, he was suddenly in such a good mood.

  
  


“So where are you taking me?”

“There’s a really great place,” Taeil said, the city flying by their windows, sparing a smile towards his passenger, “It’s a small hidden pearl. I hope there’s space for us now that I’m thinking about it. Normally a reservation is needed.” 

“You’re really taking me to dinner?”

Haechan’s voice was a mix of awe and confusion, and Taeil nearly scoffed, “Sure. Did you change your mind?”

“No no, it’s just- I was thinking about- you know what, nevermind. This is great, I’ll take it. Where is this place?”

“Less than 20 minutes away now, a little closer to the docks actually. Have you been to the docks, Haechan?” He thought he saw a little frown on Haechan’s face but it was gone quickly.

“No. Johnny said it’s probably best I don’t wander over that side of the city.”

Now Taeil really did scoff, “Oh but Downtown got his approval? How magnanimous of him.”

“Not really, I just do whatever I want. I have interest in Downtown, you see. I like to visit.”

“I can see that,” Taeil snorted, taking a sharp corner and chuckling at the way Haechan seemed to grip tight to his seat, “Hah! Don’t be nervous Haechan, I’m a good driver. But perhaps Johnny has told you otherwise.”

"You do drive a little fast," Haechan’s voice was a little strained, his slender body pressed back into his seat, holding onto the seatbelt.

“My bad, I’m used to it. You don’t like speed?”

“Uh, well, as much as the next person I guess. Your car does feel very light, like it’s gliding. I hadn't noticed we were going so fast.”

“Oh, I’ll take that as a compliment Haechan,” Taeil smiled at the road ahead of them, feeling proud of the compliments his car was getting. Perhaps he might invite Haechan to one of his races? It would probably bother Johnny immensely. 

He didn’t have much time to contemplate on it, since he soon was able to see the familiar silhouette of the building that housed the restaurant, with its myriad of neon signs advertising other businesses in its different floors.

“Ah we’re lucky, there doesn’t seem to be many people today.” Taeil pulled into a parking spot a good distance away from other cars, but relatively close to the entrance of the restaurant. He unfastened his seatbelt and glanced at his companion. "We're here."

"I don't see any restaurant. You won't murder me on the street, right?"

Taeil's eyes widened before he guffawed loudly, holding on to the steering wheel.

"Hey!" said Haechan with an indignant tilt to his voice, "it's a valid question! Aren't you a very well known gang member?"

"Shouldn't you have…" Taeil wheezed, trying to speak over his mirth, "...made these questions before getting into the car?" 

"My judgment was clouded! It just caught up with me..." Haechan mumbled the last part, unfastening his own seatbelt.

Biting back a snort, Taeil carefully reached to hold Haechan’s chin, a gesture that sparked the memory of the last time they had been in exactly this position, days ago. Taeil stared into Haechan’s eyes, wide and brilliant, then lowered his gaze to his lips.

"That's not what I do, Haechan. I was under the impression Johnny had explained better, but of course what can I expect from him."

"He might have said you rule over thugs and criminals."

"I am no king, Haechan. I'm just a man doing business."

"Shady business," Haechan whispered, blinking slowly and leaning into the hand now on his cheek. 

Taeil's breath caught in his throat, marveling at the burning fire behind Haechan’s dark irises, not scared but decided, intense and inviting.

"Shady business," Taeil acquiesced, a smile tugging the corner of his lips, "but you don't seem to mind that. Now be honest with me, Haechan. What do you want with me?"

Haechan held onto his wrist, turning his face just so his lips were a breath away from Taeil's palm, not daring to break eye contact. "To have some fun? I think you're fucking hot." 

"I see." 

Haechan must have seen something in his stare, because there was a minute smile blossoming on his lips before Taeil felt the warmth of Haechan’s hands over his thigh, his body angling towards him in what was a very clear invitation to--

Taeil held onto Haechan’s cheeks, cradling his face, slowly closing the space between them, lips almost touching. There was no cigarette scent this time, but Taeil didn't mind, the shuddering breath that Haechan took was more than enough temptation. "I think you're fucking hot, too," he murmured before closing the gap.

Haechan tasted sweet and warm. Too warm. 

His lips were soft but his way of kissing was anything but. It was demanding, like he wanted to steal Taeil's breath away, like he wanted to leave Taeil void of everything before pouring himself into the space he had created. Haechan's fingers were digging into the meat of his thigh, and Taeil's veins felt like they would melt, his control slipping away as he tasted the slightly salty skin of Haechan's jaw, his neck, his body almost like a molotov cocktail, the only thing left for him to explode would be a flame-

Haechan swallowed a broken moan and Taeil felt himself _burn._ He broke away from the young man with a gasp.

"What are you doing, hyung?" There was a hint of a whine in Haechan’s voice as he tried to climb over the car's console to continue the kiss.

Taeil shook his head, trying to steady his breathing, and gave Haechan one of his mild smiles, or what he hoped looked like one. He held onto Haechan’s hands on his thigh, and gently pried him off, squeezing his fingers when Haechan's dazed stare turned to one of confusion. 

"Sorry, Haechan,” he whispered, dropping a ghost kiss over the back of Haechan’s hands, “I promised you dinner. Let's go."

“B-But-”

Before Haechan could shake himself from his shock, Taeil was out of the car, waiting by the side for his companion to emerge so they could go towards the restaurant’s hidden entrance. 

Truthfully, he was battling a different type of hunger taking over him, but this was not the place. Anyone might walk by and see, not that he minded really, but it was better if rumours began with Taeil having dinner with someone at a very exclusive spot, and not with someone straddling him in the front seat of his car, even if one event might lead to the other anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/YukKanhei/) :)


	7. More Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil looked up at the sound of the zippo, the flame flickering to life.  
> Just like Taeyong had said, Donghyuck was perched on the hood of his car apparently waiting for him, a cigarette between his lips. The smoke curled around Donghyuck, giving him a mysteriously hazy look. 
> 
> It felt like deja vu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took months, but we're finally here! Things are moving forward and yes, yes! :)  
> Many thanks to Sah who provided me with endless love and support and scenes and ideas and screamed with me, and many thanks to helen my hyuckil queen <3

Donghyuck was quiet, too quiet. And he had not stopped staring off into the walls and smiling randomly. He was doing it again now, that absent smile, as breakfast dangled from his fork halfaway to his mouth. 

His silence irked Mark. Actually, it was the heart eyes into the void that were creeping him out.

“Hyuck.” Mark called, and got no reply so he tried again, adding a little more force into his voice. “Donghyuck.”

“What,” his brother replied, the small soft smile disappearing from his lips.

“Are you going to talk to me? It’s been days.”

“I’ve been talking to you.”

“Don’t get smart, you know what I mean. Asking me to pass you the salt or turn off the stove hardly counts as a conversation.”

“Ugh, what do you want me to talk abou then? School? Your job? We haven’t really talked a lot, not since we came here...” Donghyuck drawled, a hint of exasperation in his tone. Mark figured that was as good as he was going to get.

“About last weekend? Why I left? Why I came back?” Mark watched as his brother pursed his lips in brief contemplation before shoving scrambled eggs into his mouth.

“Nah.”

“You know you owe me an apology, right? I have not forgotten.”

“Oh for Christ sake, Mark,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes and practically stabbed the last pieces of eggs in his plate before pointing at Mark with the fork, “Fine. I’m sorry I called you a virgin, okay? I was out of line. There. Happy?”

“Not really,” Mark grumbled, “that's not what I meant but I guess it’s something.”

Donghyuck snorted, chewing on his food and fixing his stare on his brother as he gulped. Mark had the distinct impression the next words to come out from his sibling’s lips would not be pleasant.

“You used me as a pretext.”

“Hah?”

“I mean, it was not the first time I’ve called you a virgin. But what did you do?” Mark had taken a sip from his orange juice and tried to hurry his swallowing, he could sense he might choke if he didn’t. “You overreacted and went away for a week, directly to the arms of your beloved lawyer. You fucked him, didn’t you?” Donghyuck raised his own glass of juice in an imitation of a toast and when Mark coughed, Donghyuck scoffed, “Oh, you did. You’re welcome then.”

“It was not a week! And we didn’t--.”

“Pfft please, I saw the hickeys. How was it, fucking with a gang member. Was he rough?”

“I--,” Mark frowned, almost offended at the way his brother’s eyes were practically sparkling with morbid fascination, “No! Yuta is very gentle--”.

“Ugh, boring,” Donghyuck interrupted, standing up from the kitchen counter that doubled as their dining table. “He looks so intense, with that wild hair of his and his fashion sense and **his eyes,** ” Donghyuck tuted, “Figures it was going to be lame.”

Mark bristled. Yuta was not boring and he was definitely not lame. “Listen here you little shit, I don’t know what the hell is going on with you, but you need to stop and think what you say before you say it, because sometimes you can be so fucking rude.”

Donghyuck blinked, his mouth wide open, “Dude, woah, chill--”

“No, you chill!” Mark argued back, “I don’t want you talking about my boyfriend like he’s some brainless violent thug just because you’ve let Johnny’s stories run wild in your head.”

“He’s your _boyfriend?_ ” Donghyuck asked incredulously, a smirk breaking over his lips.

“Yeah! What about it?”

“Nothing. I think that’s great! Congratulations.”

It was now Mark’s turn to stare at his brother in confusion. Why was he smiling like that? What was Donghyuck scheming?

“You’re smiling too much. Why?” Mark asked, almost accusatory.

“I’m just so happy for you.”

“Lies.”

“Hey!” Donghyuck frowned, almost pouting, “I _am_ happy for you! You’ve got yourself a boyfriend and popped your cherry and Dad would probably have a stroke if he ever saw him or knew what he does for a living. It’s excellent!”

Mark's brain screeched to a halt. Their reputation-obsessed father. Oh, he would **hate** Yuta with a passion. Mark felt a strange, warm emotion bubbling up his throat and he let out a startled laugh. 

“Father would hate everything about him, wouldn’t he?” Mark blurted.

“Yes! He would demand you break up or ban you from the company, disinherit you on the spot.”

Speaking of inheritance...Mark winced, remembering his meeting with Jeno and Jaemin. 

“I saw Jeno, by the way,” he said, locking eyes with Donghyuck who promptly faked disinterest by turning around to do the dishes.

“Really?”

“Mhm. He’s angry.”

“Of course he is, you dumped everything on him.”

“He tried to fight me.”

“I supposed he failed, seeing how you still have all your teeth.”

“He’s angry at you too.”

“Then I’m glad I missed the brotherly reunion. He packs a mean punch, I like my face as it is, and I need my beauty now more than ever.”

“Father sent him to get me.”

Donghyuck turned around, wiping his hands on the kitchen towel by the sink before crossing his arms and leveling Mark with one of his bored stares. “Well duh! You’re his heir. You don’t even need to be here! The old man is probably going crazy as we speak, yelling about everything just because he’s stuck inside the company with that incompetent board of his and he can’t make you take his place anymore at those boring meetings.”

Mark blinked. He didn’t think his younger brother would be much interested about the company, but apparently he did know a thing or two.

“I’m surprised he sent Jeno all the way here, instead of using him as his proxy in the office,” Donghyuck continued, moving away from the kitchen towards their veranda. The sun was fully out and the pool beyond the sliding doors shone brightly, casting beams of light onto the walls of the main house and into Mark and Donghyuck’s tiny living room.

“Jeno said the board is against him taking over,” Mark said.

“See? Incompetent fools. Wait a second,” Donghyuck twisted around, staring at his older, “How did they even find you? Wasn't Johnny supposed to keep your whereabouts secret? Not that I was eavesdropping on your conversation back then, I just have really good hearing.”

Mark sighed, running his hands over his hair, “Yeah. But Jeno said Father hired someone to track me, I don’t know.”

“Well shit. I promise you it wasn’t me. But hey, at least Dad’s trying to be diplomatic by sending Jen. He could have easily kidnapped you back or something--” Donghyuck halted in his words, his eyes wide. “Wait, I think Johnny knows something’s up.”

“What do you mean?”

“When he sent me to get you he said he was worried about you consorting with his enemies and not knowing where you went-" Donghyuck plopped down on the couch with a gasp, a hand over his mouth, "Oh my god, does Yuta know who you are? What if he… if they…”

Mark felt his heart pounding on his chest with such intensity he was sure his brother could hear it. Hell, even Johnny might hear it all the way in the main house, if the man had not yet left for the office. Because yes, Yuta knew about him and his family business. But Yuta wouldn’t tell on him, that wouldn’t make sense. How would his family even reach over to the Central gang? 

“If you're suggesting what I think you are suggesting I'm gonna get mad at you again. Yuta hyung would never do something like that. He- we are-”

“Calm your tits, I know. I don’t think your Yuta would do something like that, it serves no purpose and I don't think Dad would step off his high horse to deal with their group. And I’m sure Taeil hyung would never be interested in Dad’s stupid schemes, he's got better things to do,” Donghyuck lowered his voice, but Mark still heard him perfectly. 

“Excuse me, who?”

“Taeil hyung,” Donghyuck’s tone was hurried, almost dismissive. “We went for dinner the other night.”

“You went out with Moon Taeil?!”

“Oh please save it, you’re dating his lawyer.”

“A lawyer, not a gang boss, Hyuck!”

“A lawyer that’s still in a gang, same shit. And besides, no one cares!” Donghyuck replied, his eyes blazing, “Did you know they organize lots of charity events? They make big donations too. And, and they are even building a place for everyone, for free! Your mother and her circle of pretentious hags pale in comparison to what Taeil hyung and his people do for their citizens.”

Okay, Mark thought, his brother was being quite out of character by speaking so passionately about random charity events. Was it a plan to distract Mark from his argument against Donghyuck meeting Taeil because, then yeah, it was working and Mark could see how it was plain hypocrisy on his part now that Yuta and him were dating. Donghyuck was probably in no less danger by associating with Taeil than what Mark had already exposed him by being with Yuta. If anything, Donghyuck might even gain the gang's protection and that was always good in his book. But, Mark mused, he was not going to voice this out loud, Donghyuck might mistake it for encouragement.

“Since when do you care about charities?” Mark asked, trying not to smile at the sudden image of his brother faking interest in such conversation. 

He could very well imagine that had someone other than Taeil spoken to him about the topic, he would have ditched them already. His brother must really fancy the man. How much was it Donghyuck’s actual interest and how much was him being stubborn because both Johnny and Mark had warned him against Taeil, remained to be seen. 

“Since...school. I helped Jaemin with some of his events, you were there.” Donghyuck sniffed.

“You mean when you donated your stuff so you could buy newer shit?”

“I had the spirit.”

“Sure.”

There was an awkward silence that might have extended longer if not for Mark’s phone buzzing with his alarm. Donghyuck sprang from the couch and picked the backpack by the door.

“I should get going. I’ll be late for class,” Donghyuck said, trying to be nonchalant in his dismissal.

“Do you want a ride? Johnny probably left already so I’m taking the car,” Mark offered.

“No thanks, I’ve been using the subway lately. It’s not that bad.”

“The arcade doesn’t open until 11 am.”

“I-I know that!” Donghyuck yanked the door open, “I’m going to school!”

Mark watched his brother scurry off and shook his head with a smile. Donghyuck was an excellent liar, but sometimes he wore his heart on his sleeve. It was too early for the arcade to be open, but that didn’t mean Moon Taeil wouldn’t be there. Yuta had told him that the apartment on the top floor of the building was Taeil’s home. 

Were they seeing each other? Mark recalled the night he had pulled his little brother from Taeil’s car and how the man had tried to keep Donghyuck by his side before realizing it was Mark who was trying to take Hyuck. 

Taeil had some interest alright, that had been obvious, but maybe their going for dinner had been something innocent? Mark grimaced. With his brother in the picture he doubted it. Yuta had not mentioned anything to him so he probably didn’t know about their _‘date’_. Should he ask? Mmm no. Not yet. Later. 

Maybe it meant nothing. 

Maybe it was just dinner and nothing else. 

Maybe he should wait by the sidelines and not get involved any more. Yeah, that sounded better.

Mark had other things to worry about, like making plans with Jeno for the sake of their family’s company, or asking Johnny if he knew that his father had found him. 

***

Xiao Dejun stared absentmindedly at the majestic skyline view that his spot from the veranda granted. The sky was a deep blue, not a cloud in sight, and the autumn afternoon breeze was pleasantly cool on his face. In the span of barely a week Dejun had been surrounded by more corporate luxury than he had ever seen in his life. Just the bar counter across from his table was probably the size of his whole apartment, for God’s sake!

Dejun tugged at his necktie, regretting his decision to wear a suit. It was constricting, he was unused to them, and as soon as he had stepped into the rooftop restaurant, he felt he had made a terrible mistake. Most of the people he saw milling about the place were in business casual attire, and some even wore ripped jeans and sneakers, though Dejun was sure those were still expensive if not branded. He felt both too formal yet underdressed. He hoped his meeting with the person that Qian Kun had recommended would go by fast and smoothly, because he only had so much time to spare before his lunch hour finished. The detective refocused on the view and thought he recognized one of the taller buildings a couple of blocks away. Were those Johnny Suh’s offices?

The sound of the glass sliding door opening made Dejun turn back in his seat, and he watched as a slender man dressed casually in a white polo and khaki trousers walked directly towards his table, sitting himself opposite from Dejun, his attention on the phone he held in hand. When seconds passed and no one else seemed to be joining them, Dejun realized this must be the person he was supposed to meet, Kim Doyoung, founder of NeoTech Systems.

“Mr. Kim, thank you for agreeing to meet-”

“You have exactly 15 minutes before I need to be elsewhere, so talk fast.” Doyoung interrupted. He didn’t even look up from his phone, his thumbs tapping away. Dejun raised a thick eyebrow and cleared his throat. Doyoung scowled at him over his glasses and set his phone face down on the table and folded his hands.

“Right. An acquaintance of mine recommended I pay you a visit, as I'm sure you know."

"Yes," Doyoung said, tapping the back of his phone, "I was a little taken aback when _our acquaintance_ asked for this meeting. I had to call you out here, you see, because I wouldn't be in my offices until next week."

"I appreciate you accommodating me. Your company specializes in communications and surveillance technology, I was told. And you have lent your aid to the police department in the past.” Dejun explained carefully, trying to add a smidge of legitimacy to his endeavour, even if he was sure that the tech entrepreneur had also been involved in a bunch of illegal activities, judging by his acquaintance with Qian Kun. 

Dejun had learned fast to not trust anyone on the upper echelons of Neo Central business world, as it seemed the city was not as big as he had initially thought. Everyone knew each other, everyone had secret dealings -with varying degrees of illicitness-, and the police department surely knew everything but still looked the other way. It was probably the third time -today- that Dejun wondered why the hell he was still poking around for information when it looked like he wouldn't get anywhere. 

“That is correct though we’re much busier these days. Our private clients increased since the last time we got involved with a public case, thus our time is at a premium now,” Doyoung opened the calculator app on his phone, and started punching in numbers rapidly. He slid the device across the table for Dejun to look. The detective tried not to let the shock show in his face when he saw the number.

“T-this seems a bit high for a consultant fee.” Dejun finally managed. Doyoung’s phone lit up and Dejun frowned as Doyoung proceeded to check his messages, once again making the detective feel like he was being dismissed.

“It’s also worth every cent I assure you."

"Surely you have a different rate for public services. The police department--"

"Oh is that so? I was under the impression that you were here on personal business. Doesn’t that make it _private?_ ," Doyoung laughed, sounding mocking and cold, and Dejun tried not to feel as embarrassed as he knew he looked with how quickly his blood had colored his ears. 

Days ago, when Dejun had found himself trapped inside Kun's office, the warehouse owner had offered his help and made a phone call as soon as Dejun said yes. Kun had not done or said anything other than request an appointment with Kim Doyoung under his own name. Figures the man had given more information on him after Dejun had left.

"I...yes, I’ve come across certain irregularities in a case I’ve taken and I need help. But I was hoping for something more...affordable."

"Ah, the wonders of outsourcing. I run a business, Mr. Xiao, not a charity." Doyoung smiled, entertained by Dejun’s continued embarrassment. Doyoung leaned forward on his elbows, looking at his visitor from above the thick rim of his glasses. His big eyes were glinting as he spoke, "May I suggest you something, Mr. Xiao?"

Dejun nodded.

"Requesting funds is also a valid approach for problem solving."

"Oh. My office probably has countless requests to review and mine might not be seen as… as important." Dejun explained. It was the first time he voiced his doubts aloud, and it only made those doubts heavier. Realer. 

This fraud case was pointless. No one cared about Moon Taeil laundering gambling money, disguising it as donations to the city and not paying a cent of taxes. Dejun sighed silently. That was a lie, because Taeil **did** pay his taxes. Just not the full quantity of all his earnings.

Who cared? Why should he, Dejun, care either? He was suddenly reminded of his forced meeting with Johnny Suh, and the man's voice echoed in his ears.

_What is it you’re hoping to accomplish by investigating Moon Taeil?_

_A fast rise in ranks?_

_Have you ever considered the truth might not always be for the best?_

Dejun knew that sometimes, just sometimes, the full truth was too horrible or too complicated, but it was still the truth and it would always be worth knowing, right?

 _And also, there’s a poor bastard that is being framed for this case_ , Dejun's brain provided, **_That's_ ** _also why you should care._

But it was only one person, and Dejun was tired of doing things alone. He just wanted to go back to his desk, finish his shift and then disappear into the depths of his horrible tiny apartment to mourn the overpriced coffee and plate of vol-au-vents he had ordered to pass the time as he waited for Doyoung--

"Mr. Xiao, I'm sure you could find someone to fund you. Privately. "

There it went again. That stupid, stubborn bubble of hope rising in his chest- He was not alone! There were people willing to help him! Dejun perked up and leaned in Doyoung's direction.

"Who?"

"Our acquaintance, of course."

Qian Kun.

Dejun let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Doyoung had just suggested he ask Qian Kun for money. Him, a detective, getting money from a gang boss to get another gang boss investigated… what sort of nonsense--?

“Why-- I’m sorry I’m not following you--”

“I’m a businessman, Mr. Xiao, and I always try my best to close a deal for every meeting I have. By all means possible.” Doyoung gave him a gummy smile, and the detective tried his best to reconcile the cute gesture with such ruthless ambition. 

Seconds passed and as Dejun was still trying to find the words to respond, Kim Doyoung took matters into his own hands, and gave him a way out. 

"I'll let you think about it. You can let me know later. Just send me an email.”

“Your webpage doesn’t list your contact, Mr. Kim. Besides I don’t think I’ll be free to meet, my work and all that...” Dejun excused lamely, but the smile on Doyoung’s lips widened.

“Mr. Xiao, you know exactly how to get in touch. You might need to visit the docks for that, though. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have business to attend. Enjoy your meal,” Doyoung stood and waved his hand towards the half eaten plate of pastry in front of Dejun, his focus already back on his phone. 

“Have a pleasant day Mr. Kim.” Dejun muttered before smiling tightly at Doyung’s retreating back.

He watched as Doyoung navigated perfectly between the tables regardless of his endless phone texting, before shoving the last pieces of vol-au-vents in his mouth and gathering his coat to leave too. He didn’t like this suggestion of partnership one bit but his own boss -Captain Park- had highly praised Doyoung’s company when Dejun had discreetly asked. Still, something didn’t feel right about this Doyoung guy. Dejun had a hunch something was up and his instincts were rarely off.

***

“Ah, there you are. Still making up your mind?" 

Renjun looked up from his squatting position, a pair of oil paint tubes in each hand. 

Last night, Ten had suddenly barged into Renjun's room and suggested he accompany him to make some errands, so here they were, inside an art store somewhere near the center of the city, Ten with a basket full of acrylic paint quarters looking ready to go, while Renjun still could not decide between cadmium yellow and ochre.

“I’m not sure what color I want,” Renjun explained, turning his attention back to the paints. "Or if I even want to try painting again. It's been a while." Three months- no- almost _four_ months, to be exact. _Since the accident_.

“What if we take both? I'm sure I can spare some canvases for you to try at home,” Ten shrugged, smiling brightly at him while passing the basket to his other hand. "Painting is something you never forget how to do. You just...meaninglessly smear paint in the worst of cases. But it's still fun."

“You’re buying a lot,” said Renjun, feeling a little uncomfortable with the older man's kindness. He had seen Ten’s studio at Kun’s house, the spacious room cramped with myriads of art supplies in perfect chaos, paint of all colors splattered from floor to ceiling. Renjun knew Ten truly wouldn’t mind giving him some of his materials, he was sure the artist wouldn’t even notice but it was one thing for his cousins to pamper him with gifts... having Ten offer to buy him things...well…. 

“Uhm, your basket looks heavy.” Renjun tried his best to ignore the guilt gnawing at him for not being able to offer to carry Ten’s purchases, with how heavy they were -his shoulder was feeling a little tender, the chill of autumn making his healing injury flare up.

“It’s fine, it’s only until we reach the car,” Ten waved him off with a wink, “I’m stronger than I look, Renjun.”

“Should I call your uh _assistant_ over?” Renjun’s offer sounded weak in his ears, but Ten seemed not to care for the scrutiny of the stranger behind them. Said _assistant_ was standing a couple of shelves back, wearing all black and a mask that covered the lower half of his face. It was obvious he was more a bodyguard than a helper. 

Ten looked behind his shoulder then scrunched up nose in a gesture befitting a 5 year old rather than a man of his status. “No, thank you. Stop staring at him, he’ll think I need help!”

“But the basket-”

“Tch! It’s not heavy I tell you. Ah right, do you want to join me for lunch or do you want to go back home?”

Renjun blinked twice before getting up to follow Ten to the cashier, paints forgotten in its shelves. Free food was always nice. “Lunch sounds good.”

The walk back to the car was silent, as was their short drive to a restaurant of Ten’s choosing. Renjun kept looking out the window, with the downtown area being a novel for him, as he had not yet dared stray further than a couple of blocks away from the pier though he had entertained the idea of taking the subway since one of the exits was just a street away from where Jeno and Jaemin were staying.

Ten’s SUV began to pull over, and the sight of graffiti art on a wall suddenly reminded Renjun of Moonwalk’s bar and Yangyang’s job offer that he had yet to consult with Kun. He recalled that Kun was a very _very_ important person and that probably made Ten equally important, maybe the next in the ladder, so maybe he could talk it with him first?

“How did you meet Kun-ge?” Renjun blurted, and gasped when the car lurched into reverse so suddenly he thought they might crash. Fuck, that was not what he wanted to ask.

In the blink of an eye, Ten had parked the car and was now staring at Renjun with a raised eyebrow, though his eyes were hidden by designer sunglasses. Renjun didn’t miss the flashing of headlights on the rear mirror, probably Ten’s bodyguard noticing their delay.

“At one of my expos. Why the sudden question?”

“Just wondering. You know what, forget it, let’s go eat."

"You want to say more. Spill."

“I, uhm,” Renjun took off his seatbelt, then scratched his nose, “I want to work.”

Ten crossed his arms. “You want to work.”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Before I came here I was always working part time or studying or both, and now I do nothing. I’m getting bored.”

Ten blinked before laughing prettily, the sound airy and melodic, “You’re bored of having all this time to yourself?”

“Well, yeah. I’m just sitting there at your house, poking my eyes and growing mold. And I really should start earning money or else I’ll never be able to pay Xuxi back for--”

"You don’t need to worry about that,” Ten cut in with the wave of a hand, “I’m sure your cousins don’t mind.” Ten reclined back on his seat, the engine still running, a mischievous grin spreading on his face, “If you want money, though, I know some people myself. Hendery mentioned you were not averse to, hmm, let's call them ‘sponsors’. Don’t worry, I’m not judging you. I’m all for it! Less work, more fun. Or in my case, more work too but that’s a blessing in disguise, or so says Kun.”

Renjun’s gut twisted something awful, a mix of curiosity to know more about Ten and despair at being reminded just how stupid he had been, and he had to swallow the growl that threatened to come out his mouth, “No,” he said firmly, “I’m done with that.”

“Oh,” Ten’s cheeky smile faded as he took off his sunglasses, “that bad of a breakup, huh?”

“You could say,” Renjun didn’t miss the depth in Ten’s question. He bit his lip, “It’s why I’m here. I thought you knew.”

“Xuxi might have said something interesting about you, yes.”

“What did he say?”

“That you accidentally on purpose crashed your rich ex’s car into a building.”

“That’s not--! Argh!” Renjun hid his face in his hands. Of all the people who could have said that, it had to be Xuxi who kept spreading lies!

“I guess they deserved it. I once threw bricks at my ex-boyfriend’s car. Shattered his Lambo's windshield. He begged and cried, it was wonderful.”

"Y-You what?" Fury was momentarily forgotten with such a nonchalant revelation. 

Ten wiggled his eyebrows, "Bastard learnt to never cheat on me. So I get your anger, I really do."

“No, it's not that. I- my cousins, I can’t believe them, I explained everything and they just-- ugh! Huang Xuxi, I’m going to kill you!”

“I'd like to see you try, but also please don’t,” Ten giggled, “Xuxi is very important for Kun’s business. And he was very proud of you for what you did. I might have been impressed too, if not for, well, how dangerous it was.”

Renjun couldn’t hide his anger anymore, “I didn't do it! I was framed for it!”

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Ten’s eyes flashed, and he turned his stare to the front, gripping the wheel so hard that Renjun noticed his knuckles turning white. “I see. Sorry you went through that.”

“...Thanks I guess.”

“Don’t worry kid, one can’t always find the good ones. What became of him, your ex?”

 _The good ones_ , Renjun scoffed in his head. Did Ten mean his own partner fit in that category? His perception was definitely distorted, wasn’t he dating a gang boss? How could Kun be ‘a good one’? Renjun pursed his lips and considered not answering, feeling judged by his dating history, but in the end, despair still simmered inside him, like a coal that kept being blown, never extinguishing. He sighed.

“He’s here, in Neo Central, because that’s just my fucking luck.”

Seconds of silence passed and when Ten shut off the car, Renjun took it as his cue to open the door, their conversation over, but was surprised when the automatic locks clicked in place. He turned to look at Ten and found the man already staring at him, his face serious. Renjun blinked.

“Ten? What-”

“Do you want revenge?”

Renjun’s eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets, remembering all at once with just whose partner he was speaking. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he cleared his throat, his voice still coming out a little shaky. “Please don’t kill him.”

Ten’s smile as he exited his car was minute, but spoke volumes. Renjun was quick to follow.

“No, really, please don’t kill him,” Renjun whispered hurriedly, “He was terrible but his family probably had more to do with my sentence than him.”

Ten snorted, opening the door to the restaurant and offering a dazzling smile to the hostess who immediately showed them to a private room. Renjun began feeling a tingling in his palms that was slowly spreading up his neck. Shit, he didn’t want to become a murderer--

“Renjun, please sit. You look ridiculous standing there.”

“But-”

“I’m just a small scale visual artist, Renjun. I don’t know where you got the idea of murder,” Ten offered, cocking an eyebrow until Renjun relaxed and took a seat opposite him. A waiter came and went, serving them drinks and taking their orders, and once he was out of sight, Ten’s smile was back in its full mischievousness. “But how do you feel about badly maiming him? I promise you no one will know it was you.”

A dark corner of Renjun’s brain hissed with glee before the better side of him regained full control, squashing all violent thoughts back into an imaginary closet. Well, most of them. Renjun looked away and twirled his iced tea. “Maybe a broken nose.”

Ten’s smile only grew. “Gladly. Want to tell me more about it?”

With the cat out of the bag, Renjun didn’t have any qualms about telling his side of the story. 

He told Ten about that night, months ago, when his life flashed before his eyes. He really thought he -they- were going to die. 

Donghyuck had called him, like he had done every other night since they broke up, and Renjun was going to ignore it, as he had with all the previous calls, but it was his birthday -Donhyuck’s- and he felt bad. He wanted to at least give Donghyuck a little something that day, even if it was just a hurried happy birthday through the speaker. But Donghyuck had sounded so broken, so sad, so...drunk. So Renjun agreed to meet him one last time. 

Renjun remembered the blazing pain on his chest and shoulder as he scrambled out of the twisted metal remains of the car, the sting from the multiple cuts on his arms from the shattered windshield, Donghyuck’s cold hands grabbing his face, his slurred words asking him to wait while he called for help. And he was in so much pain he nearly stayed there at the wreck, but he knew he had to get away. The moment Donghyuck tumbled his way out of sight, Renjun ran for it.

He didn’t make it too far, the pain on his ribs was dizzying and the police caught him barely two blocks away from the crash. Donghyuck never showed up again.

Ten’s warm hand closed on Renjun’s fingers, and he realized he was gripping the cutlery so tight he had already bent the spoon. He let go.

“I’m sorry you went through that. I truly am,” Ten’s voice was so soft and sincere, Renjun nearly teared up in frustration. “What happened then?”

Renjun snorted, “I was detained and sent to the hospital. Cracked ribs, a broken clavicle, a bruised lung, multiple cuts... I didn’t hit my head, thank god, or else the hospital bill would have been stratosferic. Not like it already wasn’t.”

“Your cousins were very worried but also very happy when your family contacted them.”

“Bet they were super proud that I joined the disowned club.”

“Hendery was,” Ten breathed a short laugh, resting his chin on his propped arms on the table. “So this guy, Donghyuck, he gave you away to the police?”

“I don’t know. Maybe,” Renjun grimaced, “He was a little vindictive with those who offended him and I kinda broke his heart.”

Ten raised an eyebrow in interest and Renjun chewed on his bottom lip for a second, arranging facts and cutting unnecessary details from his story.

"It was never meant to last. We met at a nightclub, he had a VIP booth and I wanted free booze. You know how some guys ask for your number out of politeness at the end of a fun night? Well, he actually asked me out a day later."

"And you began dating."

"If by dating you mean I occasionally accompanied Donghyuck to fancy luncheons and parties, then yeah."

Because Renjun was much too busy working part-time at a bowling alley near his apartment and dealing with homework and projects to ever properly date. He had told him as much, but Donghyuck didn’t seem to mind as long as they compromised on their schedules. 

It was at these events that he met Jeno and his boyfriend Jaemin. Then he met Mark. 

"Then what happened?" asked Ten, leaning on his elbow over the table.

"Donghyuck wanted more than I could give and I decided to break it off."

When Donghyuck invited him to be his roommate at his upscale apartment, Renjun had refused. That was too big of a step for a relationship as paper thin as theirs, he had thought, besides he wouldn’t be able to afford the rent. He had already been struggling with school and his projects, the allowance his parents sent him from overseas barely covering his costs. 

But Donghyuck insisted he didn't need rent, he just wanted more time with Renjun. 

Then Donghyuck’s mother found them. Him, especifically.

She threatened to dissolve Renjun’s scholarship and Renjun weighed his options. His shallow relationship or his future? If he lost his scholarship, he would have had to drop out and it would have been such a waste with only one year left till graduation. Not that it had mattered in the end, he had dropped out anyway...

The food arrived at their table and Renjun immediately dug into his meal, deciding to keep silent. Ten didn’t need to know absolutely _everything._ His cousins didn't know this. Donghyuck didn’t know this. Besides, now that he had had months to think about it, Donghyuck’s mother’s threat had probably been a bluff because the woman didn’t really have any influence with his school. 

Renjun had been thoroughly fooled. _As expected of a popular actress,_ he scoffed.

“So you broke this guy's heart and you got broken bones and jail time in return?” Ten asked between bites of his fancy sandwich.

“That’s a poetic way to put it,” he sighed, stabbing a piece of steak.

”Hm. Do you know his location?”

“My ex’s?” Renjun thought about Jeno, who still wasn’t sure of brother’s whereabouts, “No.”

“Alright, I’ll help you find him. There’s a detective that owes Kun some favors, maybe we can pay him a visit later.” 

Renjun took a big gulp of his iced tea to drown the squeak that nearly escaped him. He had an inkling suspicion who it was that Ten meant.

***

[users online D0E, J4Y]

[Backlog ON/OFF][OFF]

14:17 [Y2K has joined]

14:17 [Y2K]: guys? what did i miss and why is K pestering me about cops asking things? 

14:18 [D0E]: Not an issue. I was with him. A rogue cop, already struggling finding leads.

14:18 [Y2K]: but what is this about?

14:19 [J4Y]: the Halcyon funds

14:19 [D0E]: From when Halcyon Corp asked to transfer their overseas money back to MT. Looks like someone ratted out. 

14:20 [Y2K]: ahhh the betting pool of that central guy yeah yeah okkkk i'll look in to it

14:20 [Y2K]: ah

14:20 [Y2K]: jay

14:20 [Y2K]: stop following that man around

14:21 [J4Y]: client

14:21 [Y2K]: idc you are leaving a trace

14:21 [J4Y]: i wipe my tracks

14:21 [Y2K]: you're being sloppy

14:22 [Y2K]: traffic cams? really?

14:22 [D0E]: Who? That’s kinda creepy, J

14:22 [Y2K]: JN

14:22 [D0E]: You're still following him?! This is ridiculous!

14:22 [J4Y has left]

14:22 [D0E]: This bitch!

14:25 [Y2K]: he's attached huh

14:25 [D0E]: You started it.

14:25 [Y2K]: i did?

14:25 [D0E]: Ugh! You told him to follow JN because you didn’t trust him.

14:26 [Y2K]: ...oh?

14:26 [D0E]: Because Halcyon was JN client!

14:26 [Y2K]: i kinda remember...but not really...

14:26 [Y2K has left]

14:48 [Y2K has joined]

14:48 [Y2K]: yeah no i don’t remember. when was this

14:48 [D0E]: Almost a year ago.

14:48 [Y2K]: i think i was joking...

14:48 [D0E]: !!

14:48 [D0E]: You brat!

14:48 [D0E]: You are terrible! I'll talk to him.

14:49 [Y2K]: ja bite

14:49 [D0E]: if i can find him that is

14:49 [D0E has left]

***

Johnny stared at the frosted glass door in front of him and wiped his hands on his slacks before opening it. He hoped Kun would still be in the habit of ignoring his hand shakes, or else he was going to be very embarrassed about his moist palms, although back in the day Kun had always told him he didn't mind-- Johnny shook himself. It was pointless going down that memory lane.

He was still greeted by the familiar sight of white bricks and steel beams framing the panoramic charming view of the sea, but Kun had apparently changed the rest of his furniture recently. It looked modern and sleek and- 

The desk chair turned around to reveal a man that was definitely -definitely- not Kun.

Great. This meeting had started wonderfully.

“So this is the Johnny Suh I’ve heard so much about.” The man said, letting his eyes roam over Johnny’s tall form. “For a high profile image consultant, your face doesn’t appear much in the tabloids. That’s a shame because you are very handsome.”

“I used to tell him that," Kun’s voice came from the side, startling Johnny a little. He was sitting leisurely at the couch opposite the desk. 

Johnny swallowed hard as he watched Not-Kun slink across the room to join Kun on the sofa. He hadn’t had the pleasure (or misfortune perhaps) of meeting Kun’s new partner but something about the man put Johnny on edge. 

"Johnny," Kun said through one of his jovial dimpled smiles, "this is Ten, Ten, this is Johnny. Be nice.” Kun warned lightly, one hand splaying over Ten’s hip.

Maybe it was the oversized sweater that hung off Ten’s slender frame, showing an indecent amount of collarbone. Or maybe it was the glint in Ten’s eyes, the kind that spelled mischief, that made Johnny feel like he was in danger. Or maybe it was the barely disguised possessive hand the man rested on Kun’s thigh. 

Either way, Johnny felt he could now sympathize with mice being stalked by a cat. Ten must have sensed his discomfort because he smiled widely. It did little to ease Johnny’s nerves- if anything it made him sweat more. Ten hummed and wiggled his way into Kun’s lap, winding himself around his boyfriend’s body. Kun barely flinched as if he was used to this sort of public display of affection. Johnny had never dared be that touchy with Kun, at least not in public. 

_Stop thinking of the past!,_ Johnny chastised himself, nervously fiddled with his cufflinks. 

“The pleasure is all mine.” Ten cooed at Johnny. “And I’m always nice.” Though he was addressing Kun, Ten’s eyes never left Johnny’s face.

“Hi," Johnny's greeting sounded tense, hostile even. He resisted the urge to laugh it off, but still had enough presence of mind to smile a little, lest the couple think he was indeed being rude.

"Please take a seat," Kun extended his free hand towards the empty armchair in front of them, and Johnny reminded himself this was just a business meeting, a meeting with his ex boyfriend, yes, but business nonetheless. "It’s been a while, Johnny. You look good."

Crap.

"Thank you. You too. Last time, we--” Johny cleared his throat, deciding it was best to jump straight into the matter rather than waste time with idle chat, his subconscious was already betraying him, bringing up conversations from months past. He didn’t want to make Kun’s boyfriend uncomfortable, or worse, embarrass himself in front of the man. “Anyway, I heard you had a strange visitor.”

“Most of our visitors are.”

Johnny didn’t miss the jab at his expense, but he trudged on, pasting his polite smile on his face, “I’m looking for someone.”

“Such a coincidence, our fledgling detective was looking for someone too.”

Johnny startled. W-What. Was detective Xiao also trying to find Renjun or did Kun mean someone else, “The detective? May I ask who?”

“You may ask, but that doesn’t mean I’ll tell you.”

“Ha ha. You still joke the same, Kun.”

“And you still don’t know when I’m not joking.”

“Kun. Please, this is important. I have a...case that I want to close as soon as possible.”

“Hm, a client? Who are you looking for?”

“A guy named Huang Renjun. He must have arrived sometime this month.”

“Doesn’t ring, sorry.” 

“Wait, hear me out. He might be related to some of your boys. I saw Hendery on my way here, maybe you can call him over-”

“Sorry, no can do,” Kun immediately replied, “He’s busy with a shipment.”

“I can see him on the ground floor twirling on his chair and drinking coffee, Kun,” Johnny deadpanned.

“And I said he’s busy,” Kun’s voice became a little deeper, and Johnny felt all the weight of their past memories crushing down on a corner of his heart. If only he had ended things with Kun on a friendlier note- “Please John, don’t get ahead of yourself.”

Right. There was never going to be a ‘friendly’ breakup between them. There had been so much at stake... Then Ten’s gaze fell on him again, attentive, almost like he was collecting every word Johnny and Kun exchanged and Johnny had the distinct impression that Ten could read his mind. He hoped he was just being silly. Ten was pretty and delicate and poised, almost a textbook trophy wife -er, boyfriend-, but knowing Kun, who never did anything without a reason, who could say his new lover wasn’t a trained assassin or his personal bodyguard or something.

But then Ten winked at him and Johnny felt his spit go down the wrong pipe. He coughed then coughed again, knowing his face was beginning to turn red.

“O-h excuse me. Sorry if I was pushy, I was sure you would know. But hey if you hear from Renjun, could you let me know? I just want to make sure there’s no trouble. I’ll pay handsomely for the information, Kun, you know that.” Johnny added, feeling overly warm even in the autumn’s breeze that blew through the open skylights of Kun’s office. So much for not embarrassing himself. 

“I know, John.” Kun smiled widely as if Johnny’s offer was entertaining, his dimples fully on display and Johnny, well, Johnny had a revelation. Those dimples were the exact reason why he had always, always, felt the need to explain himself in front of Jaehy--

Oh. 

He had a type.

Well, _shit._ Now was definitely not the time for self discovery, alone with his ex boyfriend and his new lover, thinking about Jaehyun, what the hell was wrong with him?!

“I’ll keep an eye out for hi-m!” Kun agreed, his voice coming out stilted, making Johnny glance up from his shoes, his mortification all but forgotten because Ten had worked a slender hand up and over Kun’s chest, who was glaring at Ten, said hand trapped in one of his own. 

Had he… had Ten… pinched...Kun’s nipp--

“Well now that business is settled, why don’t we talk about something more fun?” Ten chimed, yanking his hands away and standing primly, “Johnny, would you like to join us for a… hmm…shall we call it a nightcap?” Ten offered, his gaze intent on him. 

Beckoning. 

Welcoming?

Was this Ten’s superpower? The ability to make Johnny’s mind go down the gutter?

“I- Kun?” Johnny said weakly. His heart was racing, his pulse roaring in his ears. He was not _entirely_ sure he was understanding the situation, but Ten’s words had sounded like an invitation to share more than a few drinks, and Johnny’s lizard brain screeched gleefully because it apparently couldn’t distinguish between handsome, pale, dimpled men.

Kun’s eyes had been trained on his boyfriend’s face with a quirked eyebrow, but upon hearing his name turned to meet Johnny’s gaze, pupils blown and dripping with curiosity. “I don’t know. Maybe for old time’s sake, John?”

Ten sauntered over the short distance to Johnny’s chair.

“I’ve been dying to ask you. Would you tell me about your Kun? I promise I’ll tell you about mine, even show you, if you’d like.” Ten grinned at Johnny, bending down to place his palms over the chair’s armrests, dangerously near Johnny’s thighs.

Johnny’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he twisted out of Ten’s grasp to check the notification. 

_Oh thank fuck!_

It was a reply to a text he had deleted out of shame, and one he had wished had not sent, but hoped had been received.

“I am so sorry but I must leave, there's this urgent thing I-- !” He nearly bolted from his seat but had enough presence of mind to carefully peel himself away from Ten, even escorting him back to his seat by Kun before turning towards the door, their eyes fixed on him. “Ten, it was nice to meet you. Kun, thank you for having me- I mean, receiving me. I, uh, let’s go out for coffee one day, my treat. Maybe. I don’t know. But I- I’ll call you!”

***

**[[J*****]]**

Okay fiNe dont a nswe rr myuor phone i dont caree 

[DELIVERED-05daysago]

plesae answer m e

[DELIVERED-05daysago][DELETED-05daysago][RETRIEVED-02minutesago]

jarhynn i wamt to sww you again please

[DELIVERED-05daysago][DELETED-05daysago][RETRIEVED-02minutesago]

lwt me s ee Y uo i miss u

[DELIVERED-05daysago][DELETED-05daysago][RETRIEVED-01minutesago]

**[[***]]**

Ok.

[DELIVERED-03secondsago] 

  
  


***

Taeil looked up at the sound of the zippo, the flame flickering to life. 

Just like Taeyong had said, Donghyuck was perched on the hood of his car apparently waiting for him, a cigarette between his lips. The smoke curled around Donghyuck, giving him a mysteriously hazy look. It felt like deja vu.

“Do- Haechan? What are you doing here at this time of night? Again?” Taeil looked around them, pausing for a second before stepping towards his guest, who smiled around his cigarette. Donghyuck then hummed, taking the cigarette between his fingers and inspecting the lit end. 

“It’s hot. Couldn’t sleep.” 

Taeil looked at him incredulously. “So you came here.” 

“Well you know how it is- you go out for a walk and suddenly you find yourself somewhere unexpected,” Donghyuck shrugged. Taeil raised his eyebrows. It was a long walk from Johnny’s McMansion on the Northside. 

“You walked here?” He asked, closing the space between him and his visitor, drinking in the vision of Donghyuck clad in all black jeans, shirt and distressed denim jacket. He almost looked like he belonged in the neighborhood.

“I did and I’m afraid I might be too tired to walk back now. And it’s so~ late now...” 

“And of course the subway isn’t running now and you’d be hard pressed to catch a cab. I find it hard to believe you didn’t plan this.” Taeil crossed his arms over his chest with an unconvinced smile. He could see what was happening here, yet he allowed his ego to be stroked by Haechan’s presence. It had been barely days since they had last seen each other, yet here they were, in each other's presence again. 

“You’re right. Maybe you should invite me in, take me out of the cold.” 

“It’s 23 degrees out. You just said it was too warm to sleep.” 

Donghyuck squinted at him before taking on the last drag of his cigarette, flicking it towards Taeil, who promptly stepped on it to snuff it out. Taking advantage of the distraction, Donghyuck’s arms shot out and pulled Taeil by the lapels of his jacket, making him stand in the vee of his spread legs. Taeil’s hands automatically went to grip Donghyuck’s thighs to steady himself. 

“You’re really good at playing hard to get but I’m done playing games,” Donghyuck growled. His eyes were dark as he stared at Taeil. “I want you, and judging by our make out session from the other night, I know you want me too.” 

“You like to forget who you are talking to,” Taeil frowned, resisting the urge to bite his bottom lip and lightly squeezed Donghyuck’s thighs. 

“I’m not afraid of you,” Donghyuck replied, his voice low and husky.

He was right- Taeil did want Donghyuck- had wanted him for weeks now. It had truly taken all of his willpower to not whisk away the young man towards a love hotel after their impromptu dinner date. At some point during their meal, Taeil had begun regaling Donghyuck with tales of some of his business endeavors -minus the grittier details of course, and getting in return little stories of Donghyuck’s life as a child of privilege. Contrary to his usual contempt, Taeil had found Donghyuck’s enthusiastic retelling of the time his card was reported stolen by his father as a punishment, and nearly gotten arrested for ‘stealing’ it, to be absolutely endearing. 

Donghyuck was dazzling, intelligent, and had a way with words that could be both charming and vicious, and Taeil found himself fascinated by his complexity, completely opposite of his outward vapid mien. Because Donghyuck had big plans that didn’t include wasting away his family’s fortune -it was not his money but his father’s, and the man detested him, he had said. He hated studying but was not terrible at it, and he was very close to graduating. Afterwards he wanted to establish an event planning company because, he said, all those luncheons and parties he used to attend were always somewhat lacking and he knew he had excellent ideas in store that would make his company an absolute hit.

“Come on, _hyung_ , I know you want to,” Donghyuck whispered, toying with the heavy yet simple silver chain looped around Taeil’s neck.

Taeil’s brain was still running a mile a minute, trying to think of all the terrible consequences of agreeing with the beautiful menace sitting on his car’s hood. It was quite late at night, the arcade behind them was in full operation, and even though it was not exactly crowded, there was a gabmling session happening in its private room. If anyone decided to exit through the parking lot, they would catch them in a compromising position. Judging by the way Taeyong had smirked at him after whispering he had a visitor outside, it seemed like people were beginning to talk. Their little rendezvous at such a popular restaurant had not gone unnoticed. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Taeil thought he caught a wisp of platinum hair disappearing back into the closed doors of the arcade. Great, now Yuta had definitely seen them.

 _Hmm_. If Yuta knew, then he was safe, so to speak… 

Maybe for once he could just do what he wanted instead of worrying about what was best for every other person. Maybe Taeil could put himself first just for one night.

Fuck it.

Taeil leaned in slowly, his eyes on Donghyuck’s pouting lips and Donghyuck took a small breath before freezing in place. Taeil stopped just short of their lips brushing, pausing to collect himself. 

“And if I wanted to kiss you? Would that be alright?” 

“That’d be more than alright,” Donghyuck groaned, his breath fanning across Taeil’s lips. “As if you have not done it already.” 

Taeil gripped Donghyuck’s thighs tightly before bridging the short distance between them, molding his lips to Donghyuck’s. It was like a bolt of lightning shot through Taeil’s body, leaving him shivering. A small moan slipped from Donghyuck’s mouth, vibrating against Taeil’s lips, and there it was again, that same rush he had felt the other night, like he was at one of his races, driving through deserted streets at a breakneck speed, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Taeil pulled back to catch his breath and Donghyuck chased his lips. 

“Take me upstairs tonight,” Donghyuck begged, squeezing his thighs around Taeil’s waist. 

And really- how could Taeil say no when Donghyuck asked so prettily?

***

When Taeil wrapped his hands around Donghyuck's waist and hauled him off the car, Donghyuck clung to him, a small squeal of laughter echoing through the empty lot as Taeil spun him around. Donghyuck should have guessed Taeil was stronger than his small size suggested, and he briefly wondered if he could hold him up long enough for wall sex. He bit his lip at the mental image that came to him.

Taeil set Donghyuck down and after one last moment of hesitation, took his hand to lead him to the rusted set of stairs clinging to the side of the arcade. Their footsteps rang out as they made their way up quickly, and Donghyuck relished in the thrill of getting something he was told he would not, stealing away into the night. As Taeil tried to punch in his door code, Donghyuck slid his hands into Taeil's back pockets to grab a healthy handful of ass. Taeil cursed as the door lock turned red signaling an incorrect code entry. 

"Mmm, am I distracting you?" Donghyuck giggled, lips pressing against Taeil's neck, reveling in the advantage that their slight height difference granted him.

"Fuck." Taeil muttered. He punched in the code again, this time it chimed and unlocked so the two could tumble inside. Donghyuck's eyes barely had time to adjust to the sudden entry light when Taeil crowded him against the door. 

"Can I kiss you again?" Taeil asked, his voice gravelly with lust, calloused hands roaming over his shoulders, sliding his jacket off him. Donghyuck bit back a moan. He was going to get fucked so well tonight- he could tell. 

"You can kiss me anywhere you want, babe." 

Lips crashed against his once again, and Donghyuck was so into it he lost track of his surroundings until his back hit the mattress with a soft thud. He had just enough time to take a breath and notice that Taeil’s shirt was already missing, before the older man was crawling over him, hands falling on the fly of Donghyuck's jeans. 

"Jesus," Donghyuck gasped as Taeil practically tore his pants off, underwear included. Taeil paused from where he had been wrestling the offending denim over Donghyuck's thighs. 

"Is this too much?" Taeil asked, taking his hands away. 

"No! Whatever you do, don't stop now, please," Donghyuck nearly shouted. Taeil grinned and very slowly and deliberately tugged Donghyuck's pants down, exposing his thighs and already hard cock. He bent over and pressed his lips to the inside of one thigh and then the other. Donghyuck groaned and felt himself grow wet with precome. He might just come at the sight of a shirtless Taeil kneeling between his legs. That would be embarrassing but Taeil was turning out to be so much more than Donghyuck could have dreamed of, but at the same time exactly what he had fantasized from the first time he had laid his eyes on the man.

"Don't tease me," Donghyuck whimpered. 

"Hey, you said I could kiss you wherever I want." 

“We’ve done enough kissing.”

“Hmm, are you sure,” Taeil’s breath fanned over the crease where his thigh and hip met, dropping a small soft kiss on the skin there, and Donghyuck though he would die.

“Yea-OH! Okay I changed my mind, you can k-kiss me more,” Donghyuck panted, letting his hands sink into Taeil’s short blond hair as the man went down on him.

Taeil, Donghyuck discovered, was great with his mouth, he did things he was sure were as illegal as his business activities. When Donghyuck felt Taeil’s tongue descending further towards his puckered hole, he moaned as he mentally promised he would be 100% ready to commit crimes if it meant having the gang boss pleasuring him like this again. 

"Oh fuck,” Donghyuck whined, toes curling, feeling the familiar tightening on his navel, “stop. Stop, I wanna come on your cock!"

Then Taeil actually stopped, climbing up his body until they were face to face again. Donghyuck frowned, his voice coming out breathless. His hands were still tangled in Taeil’s hair, he let go.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Taeil's eyebrows did a strange thing before settling into a frown, "We can't go all the way."

"That's ridiculous-oof!" Donghyuck began raising himself on his elbows but Taeil placed a warm hand over his chest and pushed him back, a silent command to stay put, while his free hand combed back the hair that Donghyuck had left messily pointing in all directions.

"Look, I'm sorry but," Taeil's eyes shifted sideways and he appeared to...blush? Donghyuck was not sure, it was pitch dark in the room except for the glow of a couple of neon signs outside the windows. "I haven't done this in a while and I don't have--"

"Condoms?" Donghyuck interrupted, realization dawning on him with a pinch of relief. It was not Taeil regretting, but rather being ill prepared.

"Yeah. So, instead--"

"My jeans."

"Huh?"

"The pockets, check them."

With a blink and after a rather hilarious scramble, Taeil was back on top of Donghyuck, a packet of lube and 3 condoms on hand, holding them up to his face with a bemused smile on his face.

"You planned this."

Donghyuck scoffed, petulantly, "Of course I did. Now can we please continue?"

Taeil bent down to kiss him, and Donghyuck smiled into the kiss as the faint sound of foil ripping reached him, his legs wrapping loosely around the man's waist. 

"You're a conniving one, huh, Haechan?"

The first finger pushed wetly into Donghyuck’s entrance and he hissed at the intrusion. He had not had anyone or anything near his ass in months, not after Renj- uh, _him-_ but he was determined to make this work. 

"Yes," Donghyuck breathed, relaxing into the man's touch, "I am."

"And desperate for my cock?"

A shiver ran up Donghyuck’s spine and he arched his back, feeling goosebumps rise down his arms at Taeil's whispered question, as his finger probed and twisted inside him.

"Yes!"

"I see," Taeil nuzzled his neck, licking behind his ear and Donghyuck couldn't help the shaky whimper that left his lips as he felt a second digit join the first. "Since when?"

"S-since the night I first saw you-Ah! Please, go faster, please."

"Why-" Taeil murmured onto his cheek, licking his lips, "are you in a hurry? Is someone coming to get you again? Your brother or Johnny perhaps?"

"No! No, but I want-"

"Then let's take our time, Haechan."

***

Donghyuck rolled off him, practically plopping down onto the matters to lay on his back, trembling legs akimbo. Panting, sweaty, yet sated, Taeil turned his head to find an equally satisfied smile adorning the young man’s pretty face, eyes covered by an arm. Taeil bit his lip, enjoying for a few seconds the sight of his caramel skin in the afterglow of their climax, and reluctantly sat up to dispose of the condom -the last one, mind you- and walking towards his ensuite bathroom. Or intending to.

“Where are you going?” Slender fingers wrapped around his wrist, Donghyuck had also sat up, the pout on his kiss swollen lips making them look even more plump.

“To clean up, I’ll be back in a second.” Donghyuck scrunched his nose, but let go, probably taking notice of his cum drying on his torso, silently agreeing with him. Taeil came back to find him still sprawled out in the same position. “Hey, use this,” Donghyuck squinted at the tiny towel that was being offered, but made no move to take it, “unless you want to shower?”

“At 2 am? No, I want to cuddle.” Taeil felt his face grow warm when Donghyuck all but stared at him before slowly spreading his legs. Taeil, having gotten the message, gulped before climbing back into bed and carefully set to clean up his mess.

“Jesus, where the fuck did Johnny find you.”

Donghyuck squirmed a little, wrapping his arms around Taeil’s neck, bringing him down for a kiss. “Technically, at the airport. You keep bringing up Johnny hyung. Does he bother you that much? Do you have a past with him too?" 

Taeil blinked. What- Who else had a past with Johnny Suh? Donghyuck? That would be awkward. "No. No, I know people, though. Daughters and sons of prominent figures, pretty and well connected, people like you." 

"Mmm, you think I'm pretty." 

Taeil raised an eyebrow, throwing the used cloth in the general direction of his bathroom, "Of course? Why else would you be in my bed?"

“I just wanted you to say it,” Donhgyuck giggled, draping himself over Taeil’s body and scooting towards the cleaner side of the bed covers. 

"Haechan,” Taeil said after some minutes, wrapping an arm around his lover’s waist, who was apparently falling asleep, judging by the soft sigh he received as a reply. “Should I call you Donghyuck?" 

It was like throwing a bucket of ice water over Donghyuck, who quickly raised himself on his arms, elbows digging painfully over Taeil’s ribs. To his credit, he made no attempt to flee, remaining in the older man’s embrace, staring down accusingly at him.

“What else do you know?”

“That you came here following your runaway brother.”

“That’s-” Donghyuck blinked, perplexed, then settled back on Taeil, cheek pressed over his chest, “ _correct._ And, uhm, we don’t want to go back.”

“Is that what Johnny is helping you with?”

“ _Yeah_.”

Taeil felt his gut twist, feeling awful for having thought the worst of the brothers and, admittedly, of Johnny Suh. Taeyong had said it, even Yuta had said it. Johnny was not a terrible person, just a little (a lot) conceited and had an uncanny ability to get on Taeil’s nerves.

But Taeil was still curious, so he prodded on.

“Why wouldn’t you want to go back to your life of luxury? All those stories you told me, you seemed to enjoy it.”

Donghyuck burrowed himself closer to Taeil’s body, “Father keeps wanting to control my life but not wanting to be a part of it. I’ve found freedom here. Besides it’s not like I’ll inherit anything.”

“What about your mom, doesn’t she miss you?”

Donghyuck scoffed, warm puffs of breath tickling the older man’s neck, “Mom is thrilled I’m out of her hair, far away and unknown, not able to ruin her reputation anymore.”

Okay. Taeil wrapped his arms tighter around him, not impervious to the sadness laced through Donghyuck’s painfully nonchalant confessions. It made him want to… protect him. Oh god, no, wasn’t he slipping?

“I don’t remember my parents,” he tried saying aloud, flashes of a hospital room and a blurry figure lying on it, his father maybe? Or had it been his mother? He truly couldn’t remember, and had been at peace with it for a long time.

“Are they dead?”

“Yeah.”

“What, are you going to tell me I should be grateful for mine?”

“No. I’m just reciprocating the same amount of information with you.”

“I...see,” Donghyuck yawned, “For gang boss, you’re surprisingly... sappy.”

“Was I supposed to be a stone?”

“Absolutely cold-blooded.”

“Well I’m not. Feel free to be disappointed.”

“Are you kidding? You’re amazing.”

Silence settled over them once again, Taeil beginning to doze off when he felt Donghyuck sit up next to him. “What is it?” he sleepily asked.

“Can I stay the night?”

“Uh,” Taeil frowned but didn’t manage to open his eyes, “Sure, yeah.” 

“You’re not worried I might stab you in your sleep?”

Groaning, Taeil opened an eye to make out the blurry silhouette on his bed, neon pinks and blues from outside the street making Donghyuck look surreal. God, he was so pleasantly tired he suddenly didn’t mind being murdered if it meant he would rest. Yuta and Taeyong would avenge him in the morning. Probably. 

“Be my guest. My people know you’re here, you wouldn’t get too far.”

“Jeez, and here I thought you trusted me.”

Taeil snorted, blindly patting his bed until his fingers closed on Donghyuck’s arm, tugging the young man towards himself, “Shut up and let me sleep.”

“Yes, Boss.”

“I’m not your boss.”

“That’s right, you aren’t, but I’ll still concede your request.”

*** 

Donghyuck stared at the peaceful visage of the man sleeping next to him, his soft snores evidence of how deep in slumber he was. Squeezing his eyes shut, Donghyuck tried his best to not think of the half truths he had told Taeil.

The man thought he had left Canada because he felt suffocated by the pressure of his overbearing rich dad, go figure! Taeil probably thought he was an idiot. Who in their right mind would leave all their riches behind for such a silly reason?

The answer came immediately to him.

_Mark._

Donghyuck sneered into his borrowed pillow. Yeah well, Mark was practically a saint so he didn’t count. Scooting closer, he gingerly draped one of Taeil’s arms over his waist, sighing when the sleeping man actually drew him closer towards himself. 

Well shit, he now knew he was not going to want to stop at just sex... Settled in Taeil’s warm embrace, Donghyuck let his imagination run wild. 

More dinner dates. 

More nights like this.

More everything. 

More anything. 

Donghyuck silently cursed Johnny’s stupid warnings as he slowly let himself fall asleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/YukKanhei/) :)

**Author's Note:**

> Oiiiiiii! So glad to see this finally here after the story changed 500 times and grew out of control like a wildfire! Thank you Sinnamondata for your hard work making this all fit together and flow. You're amazing! And to Amaelamin who has been a big part of this. We love you!


End file.
